


A Place to Fall (skinny!Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes Modern College AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Falling Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, College, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OTP Feels, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Top Bucky Barnes, skinny!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 57,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "Gesturing towards his roommate, Sam introduced the pair, 'This is Steve. Steve, this is Bucky.'Bucky neighborly extended his hand out to Steve while telling the petite blond, 'Nice to meet you.'Steve eagerly took Bucky's hand and nodded. That was all he could do. Steve's mouth felt entirely too dry in that moment and he wondered if Bucky could feel just how clammy his hand was. Steve's heart was racing in his chest, and he was positive that he was shaking Bucky's hand entirely too long.Once he consciously realized that the handshake was completely too long, Steve instantly dropped Bucky's hand. Bucky gave Steve an amused smirk."-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters





	1. One

**One:**

The sun was shining brightly and the campus was abuzz with all the possibilities.  Possibilities of adventure.  Of friendship.  Of love.  Of trying to figure life out for themselves and piecing it all together.

In that moment, it felt like anything was possible, and Steve couldn't keep the smile from his face.  Not even when he and his mom, Sarah, got lost on their way to Steve's dorm.  Not even when Sarah got teary-eyed and exclaimed, "I just can't believe that my baby is all grown up!"  Nothing could ruin Steve's mood.

When the Rogers finally reached Steve's home for the upcoming year, they found that they weren't the first ones to the dorm.  Sure, Steve had wanted to get there first just so he could pick which bed he wanted, but that wasn't going to deter Steve from thoroughly enjoying the day.

"Rogers?"  Steve's roommate assumed.

"Steve," the petite blond confirmed and asked, "Samuel?"

"Sam, is just fine," the boy smirked before turning his attention to Sarah, "You must be Mrs. Rogers."

"I am," Sarah confirmed.  She shook Sam's hand when he extended it to her and told the teen, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sam agreed with a friendly smile before saying, "You just missed my mom.  She had to get back to work."

"Hopefully we'll meet another time," Sarah started, re-situating the large box on her hip.

"Why don't I take that for you?"  Sam offered, taking the box from the petite woman.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled.  When Sam turned his back to carry the box further into the dorm room, Sarah looked at Steve expectantly.  Steve didn't have a lot of friends back home and Sarah could only hope that at least Steve could get along with this boy.

Rolling his eyes, Steve turned to set his own large box down.  When he noticed that Sam hadn't chosen a side of the room yet, he couldn't help but think, _maybe this guy's not so bad_.

"I wasn't sure if you'd have a preference," Sam casually admitted with a small grin.

"That was very sweet of you," Sarah stated with a fond smile.

Sam simply shrugged nonchalantly.  Steve set his box down on the left side of the room and Sam nodded as though Steve had made a good choice.  Steve hoped that meant that Sam would be a good roommate.  After all, Steve already had a hard time making friends and he couldn't deny that he was hesitant after hearing roommate horror stories.

For a moment, the three just stood there.  When Sam noticed that Sarah was tightly holding herself and that tears were building in her eyes, Sam excused himself, "I'm gonna pop in on some friends real quick."

"Okay," Steve acknowledged while Sarah told Sam, "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Rogers," Sam politely agreed before leaving the room.

Sarah took in a deep breath and wiped the escaped tears.  Steve crossed the room and pulled his mother close.  For so long it had just been the two of them.  After Steve's dad died all those years ago, they had only had one another to rely on.  Now it was all going to change.

"You be good," Sarah ordered as she pulled back and cupped Steve's face in her hands.  There were tears now rimming Steve's blue eyes and Sarah sweetly demanded, "Make good choices."

Steve nodded, agreeing to do as instructed.  Steve was a good kid.  A good man.  Sure, there were times when Steve allowed his rage to take over and to stand up for any and all who were being mistreated.  Not to mention that Steve was stubborn, to a fault.  All he wanted to do was to make the world a better place and stand up for the little guy.  Even if he was the little guy.

Although Steve was a little guy, he was still taller than Sarah.  Tilting Steve's head down, Sarah pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's forehead.  Before she could leave though, Steve pulled her back into another embrace.  It had been a long time since Steve actually felt like a child, and in that moment, he just wanted to be comforted by the one person who had always been there for him.

After a moment longer, Sarah pulled away from Steve.  She pushed Steve's hair off his forehead and cupped his face one more time before leaving.  Steve stood there and watched Sarah leave.

Gathering himself, Steve moved from his spot and started unpacking his things.  Steve knew that after unpacking, he'd probably need to rest, so he decided to start there.  Taking out the bedding, Steve quickly got to work making his bed.

"Starting with the bed, smart," Sam noted, rejoining Steve in their room.

Already winded, Steve simply nodded.  That was all Steve could do as he felt as though his lungs were going to collapse on him.  Taking a seat on his finally made bed, Steve pulled out his inhaler and quickly administered the medication to himself.  Slightly self-conscious, Steve set the inhaler on his desk.  Although Steve had had asthma for as long as he could remember, he always felt insecure around new people.

Thankfully, Sam didn't even seem to bat an eye.  Steve hated being babied, so when Sam continued unpacking his own items without missing a beat or rushing to see if Steve was okay, Steve knew that this could be a pretty sweet deal for him.

"You mind if we listen to something?"  Sam asked, glancing over his shoulder at Steve.

"No, that's fine," Steve answered, climbing off his bed to continue unpacking.

"Cool," Sam answered, setting up an iHome on his own desk.  As he scrolled through his phone, he asked, "Got any requests?"

"Nope," Steve replied, moving on to his closet.

"Ya know," Sam started as chose a song before he nonchalantly confessed with an easy grin, "I like you."

A large smile stretched Steve's lips and he admitted, "I like you too."

"Of course, you do," Sam scoffed.  Looking over his shoulder, Sam stated, "I'm awesome.  Everyone likes me."

The only thing Steve could do in reply was to laugh.  Sam didn't mind though.  Instead, he gave a quick chuckle and started singing along with the song.  Not seeming to care in the slightest if he was being a dork.  Simply allowing himself to do as he saw fit in the moment.  It was endearing and envious at the same time, and Steve hoped that the rest of the year would go as smoothly as this first day.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/709047887-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	2. Two

**Two:**

Soon enough, nearly everything was unpacked.  Steve, who had actually been enjoying himself, didn't even realize what time it was until his stomach started angrily growling.  Turning to face Sam, Steve started, "You wanna --"

A loud knock came from their open door, interrupting Steve.  Turning his attention towards the door, Steve's heart stuttered in his chest.  There, standing in his doorway was the most attractive boy that Steve had ever seen in his entire life.  Tousled brown hair with a few wayward strands.  Large eyes that held so much passion, even though they weren't set on Steve.  Strong, prominent jaw.  Attractive stubble.  Naturally red lips that looked positively edible.

"Time for food!"  The brunet told Sam while his long, lean frame calmly reclined against the doorway.

"Sure," Sam agreed.  Gesturing towards his roommate, Sam introduced the pair, "This is Steve.  Steve, this is Bucky."

Bucky neighborly extended his hand out to Steve while telling the petite blond, "Nice to meet you."

Steve eagerly took Bucky's hand and nodded.  That was all he could do.  Steve's mouth felt entirely too dry in that moment and he wondered if Bucky could feel just how clammy his hand was.  Steve's heart was racing in his chest, and he was positive that he was shaking Bucky's hand entirely too long.

Once he consciously realized that the handshake was completely too long, Steve instantly dropped Bucky's hand.  Bucky gave Steve an amused smirk before asking, "You hungry?"

Again, Steve could only nod.  Steve was pretty sure that he'd agree to anything that Bucky suggested.  _Get dinner?  Absolutely!  Pull an all-nighter?  Most definitely!  Jump off a bridge?  Which one?!_   Steve was positive that there probably wasn't anything that Steve wasn't willing to do to get another grin out of the beautiful boy.

Steve was a sorry sucker, and when they left the dorm, Steve followed like an obedient puppy.  Welcoming every friendly grin that Bucky offered him as though those glances alone could sustain Steve forever.  He didn't even need food or other nutrients, all he needed was one of those easy smirks directed at him.

While Bucky and Sam argued about what to get to eat, Bucky held up his hands to stop the conversation.  Looking beside him, where Steve had made room for himself, Bucky asked, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever," Steve managed.  Although he had been asked about food, Steve's answer pertained to anything and everything that Bucky could possibly ever ask him.

For a moment, Bucky playfully narrowed his eyes at Steve.  Sizing the petite boy up, and Steve was terrified that he might've said the wrong thing.  Or that he could've spoken aloud his deep desires.  After a second though, Bucky smirked and turned back to Sam, "I guess, Thai it is."

Sam raised his fist in a celebratory gesture, causing Bucky to bark out a laugh, throwing his head and holding onto Sam's arm in the process.  If Steve thought that Bucky was attractive before, his tiny frame was not prepared for how attractive Bucky could be when he laughed.  Nor did he account for how contagious Bucky's laughter could be.

As the three continued on the quest for food, Steve didn't realize that they had entered another dorm hall until they were standing outside one of the rooms.  Bucky's brows were furrowed as he looked into the disorganized room.  When he didn't find anyone in the room, Bucky craned his neck to look into the room across the hall from his.

"Hi, Bucky!"  The two girls in the dorm room across the hall giggily greeted.

"Hi, ladies," Bucky greeted with a smug smirk.  He crossed the hall and leaned against the doorframe, "You haven't seen my roommate, have ya?"

"He said something about getting food," one of the pretty blondes answered.

Bucky nodded and pulled out his phone.  As he searched for the correct contact, Sam flirtatiously introduced himself, "I'm Sam."  Sam companionably patted Steve's chest, "And this is Steve."

"Britney," the pretty blonde who had answered earlier introduced herself.  Pointing her thumb to the other blonde, she introduced, "Ashley."

While Sam was interested in the girls, Steve was focused on Bucky.  Bucky was texting his roommate and when he was done, he glanced at Steve and theatrically rolled his eyes in reference to his friend.  Steve smiled adoringly and quickly averted his gaze.  Steve didn't want his infatuation to seem too obvious, after all.

"Bucky, how come you didn't tell us that you had such cute friends," Ashley teased with a flirtatious smirk.

Bucky rested his cheek on the doorframe and he replied wistfully, "Maybe I wanted to keep you all to myself."

"Well, that's not very nice," Britney playfully chastised.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, feigning offense as he reached over Steve and swatted Bucky upside the back of the brunet's head.  Sam shook his head, "That's not very nice at all."

Bucky rolled his eyes in reply and smirked down at Steve.  Steve bit the inside of his cheek to keep his grin small.  As though Steve was only mildly amused.  All the while, all Steve wanted was for Bucky to keep sharing small glances with him.  To keep making Steve feel special.

"Hey, numbnuts!"  A deep voice exclaimed from the end of the hallway.

"Yo, dickless!"  Bucky replied, uninterested as he turned his attention to the other boy.

"I thought we were meeting at Sam's," the boy explained, joining the other three in front of the girls' dorm room.

"Hi, Clint," the girls greeted the other boy.

"Ees," Clint smiled and Britney and Ashley.  Clapping his hands harshly once, he asked, "Who's ready for some grub?"

Sam and Bucky were vocal while Steve simply tagged along.  Steve didn't mind much.  Steve wasn't used to anyone really paying him much attention, so it was nice to be included.  Steve didn't even take it personally when the three other boys divulged into a series of inside jokes.  Instead, Steve laughed along and when Bucky focused his intense gaze on him, Steve felt right where he was supposed to be.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/709240168-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	3. Three

**Three:**

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Clint shrugged, "Coulson loved me."

"Principal Coulson hated you," Bucky clarified.

Sam was almost crying because he was laughing so hard as he agreed with Bucky, "That man probably celebrated when you graduated."

Clint rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Steve.  Clint clarified, "I may have pulled a few pranks on our high school principal."

"A few?!"  Bucky incredulously exclaimed.

"Yes, a few," Clint confirmed.

"Right," Sam falsely agreed with Clint before stating, "Like the time that you put Jell-O in the pool."

"Or the time you hired a mariachi band to follow Mr. Coulson around for a day," Bucky reminded.  Adding, "And Superintendent Fury happened to pop in for the day."

"Oh," Sam pointed accusingly at Clint, "The time you turned the hallways into a slip-n-slide."

"Hey!"  Clint pointed right back at Sam and Bucky, "You guys were a part of that one!"

Steve smirked, but remained silent as he watched the three boys argue with each other.  Not being used to being a part of these types of conversations, Steve was content with just being there.  Of course, that was probably because Steve was naturally a wallflower; not that Steve minded.

"What's something crazy that you did in high school?"  Sam asked Steve.

With a blush coloring his cheeks and Bucky turning his attention on him, Steve averted his gaze as he softly admitted, "I, uh, I didn't really, um, do anything… crazy."

"Nothing?"  Clint questioned, almost shocked that someone could go through school without making a prankster reputation for themselves.

"Nothing like… that," Steve confirmed, referring back to the pranks that the other boys had been talking about.

"Then, what did you do?"  Bucky asked.

Being addressed by the beautiful brunet, Steve's heart stuttered in his chest and he could tell that his hands were already starting to sweat.  Not to mention that Steve was pretty sure that the blush on his cheeks was starting to spread down his neck and to the tips of his ears.

"What, what do you, uh, mean?"  Steve stammered, peeking up at Bucky from beneath his eyelashes.

Bucky shrugged and clarified, "You said that you didn't do anything like what we did, but you never said that you didn't do anything."

"Oh," Steve let out a huff of air in a soft chuckle.

Although Steve was a wallflower, he had also managed to create a certain reputation of himself.  People were either pleasantly surprised when they first heard of the many fights.  Or they were trying to hide their disgust.  And Steve really didn't want his peers to feel the latter.

The three boys watched Steve and Steve cleared his throat before confessing, "I, um, used to get into fights."

For a moment, the three boys just sat there evaluating Steve.  Steve consciously chose not to look at any of them.  That was when Clint loudly chuckled.  Snapping his gaze to the other blond, Steve was surprised by the outburst.  When Sam and Bucky joined in on the contagious laughter, Steve couldn't help but feel as though they were teasing him.

"You fucking would," Sam friendly accused.

Clint pointed at Steve and informed the petite blond, "I knew there was something I liked about you."

"Yeah?"  Steve questioned with a quirked brow.

Clint nodded, "You have this whole --"

"Devil-may-care," Sam gleefully finished!  Sam nodded, agreeing with himself, and continued, "You're secretly a badass."

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that.  It was woefully inaccurate to believe that Steve was a badass.  Steve just had a low tolerance for bullies, and knew that if he didn't stand up, it wouldn't stop.  Even when it wasn't directed at Steve, he couldn't let it slide.

"Why?"  Bucky softly questioned, keeping his undivided attention on Steve.

"Why?"  Steve repeated with a heavy furrowed brow.  Bucky nodded his confirmation and Steve asked, "Why did I fight?"

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed with a little chuckle.  Then, Bucky teased, "You a punk, Steve?"

"Not particularly," Steve good-humoredly scoffed.

Bucky smirked at that.  Steve didn't want to keep the large smile from crossing his face, but he also didn't want to seem too self-congratulatory at his own comment.  Especially since it was such a simple comment.

Of course, Steve didn't want the conversation to end as his infatuated mind couldn't help but think of Bucky specifically.  So, giving his head a slight shake, to rid himself of his preposterous fantasies, Steve cleared his throat and answered, "I, uh, I don't like bullies."

Bucky's grin turned sincere and Steve couldn't stop his own smile from tugging across his own pale face.  Sam and Clint both seemed amused, and Clint asked, "You know what you are?"

A bit anxious, Steve shook his head.  Except Clint wasn't the one that spoke, Sam was.  Sam happily answered, "A goddamn superhero."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/709438503-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	4. Four

**Four:**

After the boys went their separate ways, Steve knew that he didn't want to leave.  All in all, it had been a good first day.  Hell, it had been one of the best days that Steve had experienced in the past seven years or so.  And they didn't even do anything spectacular!

Growing up, Steve had been taught to enjoy the little things, and to never take for granted the time that was shared with another person.  Especially when the harsh truth of never knowing when one would be gone forever was thrust upon him at a very tender age.  So, Steve tried to hold onto that lesson and cherish the day that he had spent with Sam and Sam's friends; hoping that one day, he'd be able to call them his friends as well.

Sam and Steve were lucky as they happened to have their own bathroom.  Steve was lucky because Sam was very considerate.  Especially when Steve was starting to brush his teeth and -- even though the door was open -- Sam respectfully knocked on the door.

"You mind?"  Sam asked, holding up his own toothbrush and toothpaste.  Since Steve's mouth was quickly filling with foam from him brushing his teeth, he couldn't talk, so Steve simply shook his head.  Sam nodded and entered the bathroom as he said, "Cool."

For a moment, they just quietly stood there while they brushed their teeth.  Both comfortable in their silence.  Steve was surprised how well they were getting along.  Especially since Steve knew that he wasn't the easiest to get along with.  Steve reasoned with himself that Sam was just one of those people who could befriend anyone and everyone.

Once they were done brushing their teeth, they took turns taking care of their other nightly routines.  Steve was the last to finish off and he headed into the room to find that Sam was aggressively shaking his pillow, to fluff it.  Steve quirked a brow, but didn't say anything and just continued over to his own bed.

"You, uh," Sam paused as he climbed under his own covers.  He turned his attention to Steve and finally asked, "You don't sleep with any sound devices or anything, right?"

"No," Steve softly, good-humoredly scoffed.

"Good," Sam sighed in relief.  He started getting comfortable and wiggled around under the covers for a moment.  When he was finally comfortable, he teased, "I was afraid that you'd be one of those weirdos who can't sleep unless whale sounds are being played."

Steve chuckled at that and pulled his navy-blue duvet up, over his shoulder.  Steve admitted, "I was afraid _you'd_ be one of those weirdos."

"Guess we both got lucky," Sam smirked to himself in the darkness.

"Guess so," Steve agreed.

After a moment, Steve realized that he was too excited to sleep.  It was a good day, and Steve hoped that the rest of the year would be the same.  Sure, Steve understood that not every day would be a good day, but Steve hoped that the good days would outnumber the unavoidable bad ones.

"You still awake?"  Sam whispered in the darkness.

Steve smirked and softly chuckled as he confirmed, "Yup."

"So," Sam started.  After rustling around in his bed to try and get more comfortable, he asked, "Got any siblings?"

"Nope.  Just me and mom," Steve answered.  Turning his head to look at Sam in the darkness, he asked, "You?"

"Same," a beat passed and Sam said, "But I have a lot of cousins."

Steve could hear the smile in Sam's voice and he asked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sam clarified, "I'm the oldest out of 'em, so I used to babysit 'em a lot."  Effortlessly, Sam continued by asking, "Where ya from?"

Rolling onto his side to face Sam's side of the room, Steve curled into himself and replied, "Brooklyn.  You?"

"Harlem," Sam reasoned, "So, it's not too far away.  Which is good, ya know?  Because mom, she'd -- well, she'd probably relocate if I had gone to an out-of-state school."

Steve chuckled as he agreed, "My mom too."

Then, Sam asked the question that Steve always hated being asked.  "You got a girlfriend?"

Even though Steve was sure that Sam couldn't see him in the darkness, Steve still feared that he'd be able to sense how tense Steve had gotten.  Not that Steve was necessarily "in the closet", Steve just had a difficult time with telling strangers his preferences.  Especially when -- even in this day and age -- some people still had a difficult accepting homosexuality.  And Steve really didn't want to be asked _why_ he was gay.  Or _how_ he could possibly know he was gay, if he had never had a girlfriend.  Never had a boyfriend either.

"Did you fall asleep?"  Sam cautiously whispered.

For a brief moment, Steve thought about playing along and pretending to be asleep until he actually fell asleep.  But this surely wouldn't be the last time that this was bound to come up.  And Steve was never one to back down.  So, Steve cleared his throat and answered, "No, to falling asleep… no, to having a girlfriend either."

One could argue that Sam was far too perceptive for his own good because he noted Steve's tone.  Deciding not to be so heteronormative, Sam asked in the same way that he asked Steve if he had a girlfriend, "Got a boyfriend?"

Still a bit nervous -- but in a completely different way than before -- Steve honestly answered with a wistful sigh, "Nope, don't have one of those either."

"Well," Sam smirked in the darkness, "I've been told that I'm an excellent wingman.  So, if you ever need help picking up dudes, I'm here for you."

Biting back his grin, Steve couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten with his roommate.  Letting out an unexpected yawn, Steve brought his hand up to stifle the loud sound that shattered the little moment.  Sam gave a small chuckle before yawning too.

"Night, Steve," Sam said, rolling onto his side.

"Night," Steve agreed with a smaller yawn.  Then, because Steve wanted Sam to know just how appreciative he was, he said, "And thanks, Sam.  It means a lot."

"No problem," Sam quietly replied.  Teasing, Sam demanded, "Now shut up before I kick your scrawny ass out."

Softly giggling, Steve got comfortable in his bed.  Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep with the warmness and contentedness that only happens when someone creates a lifelong bond with someone.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/710066708-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	5. Five

**Five:**

Steve was organized.  Everything had its place, and Steve made sure that everything was in its correct place.  However, when he sat down at a desk in his first class -- of the day, and the semester -- Steve couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

Digging through his messenger bag, Steve's head was ducked, so he could make sure for the umpteenth time that everything was, indeed, there.  The thing was, he couldn't put his finger on what exactly he was missing.  He just felt that certain anxiety starting to creep over him.  Maybe his charger?  Or an extra, extra pen.  Or maybe his color penc --

"Hey," a pleasantly surprised chuckled greeting sent a tingling sensation down Steve's spine at the familiar voice.

Snapping his attention from his bag to the handsome boy standing in front of him.  Steve cleared his voice and, despite the way his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth, returned the greeting, "Hi."

Bucky had an easy grin on his unfairly perfect face and Steve couldn't look away -- no matter how much his inner voice was telling him to direct his attention elsewhere, so he wouldn't seem like such a creeper.  Gesturing to the seat next to Steve, Bucky asked, "This seat taken?"

Mutely, Steve shook his head and watched Bucky slip his backpack off his broad shoulders.  Steve's heart started to race, and his hands started sweating.  As Bucky sat down next to him, Steve was sure that his lungs were going to burst.

Only then did Steve realize that he forgot his inhaler.

Trying to control his breathing the best that he could, Steve redirected his attention from Bucky to the front of the class.  The last thing that Steve wanted was for Bucky to see him have an asthma attack.

"So, um," Bucky started but paused when he noticed that Steve was extremely rigid in his seat.  Bucky asked, "You okay?"

Steve gave a curt nod.  That was all he could do in that moment.  Keeping his focus forward -- and not on the beautiful brunet beside him -- Steve prayed that his lungs would just work for once.

"I can move over one," Bucky offered, breaking Steve's heart by how kind Bucky was and how he absolutely _did not_ want Bucky to move further away.

"No!"  Steve exclaimed.  Even without Bucky's shocked expression, Steve knew that he had said that a little too loudly.  The anxiety from the people looking at Steve due to his outburst, wasn't helping Steve in his attempts of remaining calm.  "You don't have --" Steve audibly wheezed.  Both boys' eyes were wide, and Steve purposely chose to ignore his lungs as he continued "-- you don't… have… to."

Bucky glanced around before leaning closer to Steve and softly, sincerely asked, "Are you okay?"

If Steve thought that Bucky was attractive when he was sharing smug grins with him, he was most definitely not prepared for how undeniably gorgeous Bucky was when he was concerned.  The way that Bucky's brow furrowed pensively and how he seemed to be internally debating whether he should give Steve space or if he should lay a comforting hand on Steve's bony shoulder, was positively gorgeous.  That alone almost caused Steve to lose his breath entirely.

"I forgot… my inhaler," Steve managed.

Heartbreakingly, Bucky solicitously suggested, "Do you want me to get it?"  Knowing that his dorm wasn't exactly close to the building that they were currently in, Steve shook his head in protest.  Trying to reassure Steve, Bucky informed the petite blond, "I was in track in high school."

Even with his poor lungs, Steve released a loud laugh.  Of course, a wheeze followed shortly after.  But still.  Progress.  Although, it was obvious that Bucky was still apprehensive, there was a small, genuine smile on his too-handsome-for-his-own-good face.

Closing his eyes, Steve tried again to control his breathing the best that he could without the assistance of his handy, dandy inhaler.  Honestly, Steve was annoyed with himself.  Out of everything that he could've forgotten, it had to be something as important as his inhaler.  Steve swore he sure could be a stupid son-of-a-bitch sometimes.

From beside Steve, he could hear the easy breaths coming from Bucky.  A deep inhale, a calm exhale.  Deep inhale, calm exhale.  And repeat.

Eventually, Steve's own breathing began to even out with Bucky's unwitting help.  Just in time too because their art history professor entered the room.  From beside Steve, Bucky let out a pleasantly surprised whispered, "Whoa."

Snapping his attention to Bucky, Steve looked over the handsome brunet.  Steve was used to his crushes not being equally interested in him.  In fact, most of Steve's crushes weren't often interested in men in general.  So, that wasn't anything new.  But that didn't negate how much it hurt either.

Steve solemnly turned his attention back to their professor.  Steve couldn't deny that the woman was beautiful.  Loose brown curls pinned back from her face.  An enviously desirable hourglass frame.  Steve found her confidence and the way that she carried herself to be the most attractive thing about her though.

Of course, that was before she opened her mouth and spoke with the most elegant, soothing British accent, "Welcome!  I am Professor Carter, and this is History of Western Art!"

"My god," Bucky dreamily whispered next to Steve, "She's perfect."

And even though Steve knew that he didn't stand a chance -- even if Bucky was interested in men -- it didn't make it hurt any less.  Steve reasoned, _I guess that's why it's called a crush_.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/711626057-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	6. Six

**Six:**

"I'm not, like, a hundred percent certain," Bucky said, idly stirring his hot soy chai latte, "But I'm like at least ninety-five percent sure that I want to be an architect."

"Sounds pretty definite to me," Steve mused with a smirk before taking a sip of his Vienna Roast Red Eye.

Bucky gave a half-hearted shrug and asked, "What about you?  You know what you want to do?"

"I, uh," Steve desperately tried _not_ to watch Bucky lick the foam from his latte off his upper lip.

Steve failed miserably.

Nevertheless, Steve quickly looked around the small coffee shop.  It wasn't the busiest place and Steve enjoyed the cozy, laid-back vibe.  Although, Steve could admit to himself that he might've liked it just a little more than he usually would've because of his current company.

It was Bucky's idea.  To get coffee after class since they both had some time to kill before their next class.  Not to mention that Bucky thought that -- in his words -- Steve was a, "cool guy."  And that was the exact reason why, even though Steve was crushed that he didn't stand absolutely any chance with the handsome young man, he followed Bucky into the coffee shop like a lovesick punk.  Which was precisely what Steve was.

"I think I've always wanted to be an artist," Steve softly admitted, keeping his gaze on the small wooden table that they were sitting at, especially the small carved heart that was on the corner.

"Lucky," Bucky stated, causing Steve to look up at him to find an attractive, crooked smile on his stupidly handsome face.

Breathily, Steve chuckled and reached out for his coffee with a noticeably shaky hand.  Taking a drink of the hot beverage, Steve tried to think of something to say.  Possibly something to ask.  However, there was so much that Steve wanted to know about Bucky that he didn't know where to start.

"Seriously though," Bucky declared before Steve could even think about something to say.  "It's awesome that you know that.  Not very many people can say that."

"Thanks," Steve replied.  Keeping his gaze on his hands, Steve humorously criticized himself, "I think I just got lazy and decided, 'hey, I like to draw.  Might as well stick with that.'"

Bucky loudly laughed at that, causing Steve's smirk to turn a bit smug; proud that _he_ was the one to make Bucky laugh like that.  Steve honestly couldn't think of a better feeling in that moment.  Sure, Steve was always slightly self-congratulatory when he made a witty comment or told a good joke.  But in that moment, Steve was simply over the moon.

"With that logic, I chose to be an architect because I liked creating houses on Sims," Bucky teased.  Then, a flash of genuine surprise and recognition washed over his expression as he said, "Holy shit."

Not even hesitating, Steve effortlessly chortled.  So much so that Steve embarrassingly snorted.  Quickly, Steve covered his nose and mouth, but it was too late, Bucky had already heard it.  Steve wanted to die.  Especially once Bucky started laughing as well.

"Dude, what was that?"  Bucky asked before dissolving into a fit of loud, high pitch chuckles.

"I don't know," Steve helplessly snorted again due to just how contagious Bucky's laughter was.  Throwing his head back and clutching at his chest, Steve's stomach was sore.  The good kind of sore that made you want to stop laughing but made it nearly impossible to stop.

When Steve's laughter turned to wheezes, Bucky's expression twisted into one of worry.  It was as though a switch had been flipped as Bucky almost instantly stopped laughing and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah," Steve managed, gasping in between bursts of giggles while waving off Bucky's concern.

For a moment, Bucky just watched Steve with an amused smirk turning the corner of his attractively red lips up.  Butterflies fluttered in Steve's stomach as the laughter died down.  Steve was certain that even if the coffee shop stereo wasn't playing Etta James' _At Last_ , Steve would still hear it in his head.

Looking over Steve's shoulder, Bucky's eyes widened and he quickly stood as he exclaimed, "Oh, shit!"

Startled by Bucky's outburst, Steve's eyes widened as well as he worried that he had confessed aloud how he felt.  Or that he had said something to offend the beautiful brunet.  Especially when Bucky nearly knocked over his chai latte in his haste as he slipped his backpack back on.

"Is, uh, is every-- everything… okay?"  Steve stuttered, hoping that it wasn't anything that he had done in particular.

"What?"  Bucky asked, brows furrowing, then realizing how it must seem.  "Oh, no.  I just forgot that I was supposed to meet up with someone."

"Oh," Steve said, nodding as though his heart wasn't completely crushed by the sudden abandonment.  Looking down at his hands, Steve softly said, "Okay, yeah.  That's -- okay."

Bucky was already walking towards the door, but he turned around and called out to Steve, "I'll, uh, I'll see you."

Not expecting Bucky to reply at all, Steve was a little surprised.  Fixing a pathetic smile on his face, Steve eagerly agreed, "Yeah.  See you.  Around, ya know."

Endearingly, Bucky chuckled and gave Steve one last wave before leaving the coffee shop.  Hopelessly, Steve laid his head on the table.  This would happen.  Sure, Steve was well aware of the possibility of falling for someone at college.  And yes, Steve was relieved that he didn't fall for his roommate -- which had been a massive concern for Steve going in, because that would've been torturous.  But why did he have to fall for someone so… so… effortlessly… perfect?!

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/712218369-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

After looping back to his dorm room to pick up his inhaler, Steve made his way to his second class: Dramatic Literature.  Although Steve had been admittedly intrigued in the class originally, he knew that it wouldn't hold a candle to his first period.  Unless Bucky happened to pop in unexpectedly to that class as well.  Steve wasn't going to hold his breath on that happening though.

"You fucking him too?!"  A burly boy accused as soon as Steve walked into the classroom.

Stunned by the allegation, Steve stood there in the doorway with wide eyes.  Steve hadn't met very many people yet, but he knew for certain that he had never met the petite redhead that the guy was fighting with.  Cautiously, Steve took a step back and checked to make sure that he was in the correct classroom.

Unfortunately, it seemed like he was.

"Yeah?  What if I have been?  What are _you_ going to do?"  The redhead challenged the angry man.

All too calm for Steve's liking, the guy said, "Oh, you don't even wanna know what I'm gonna do."

Not knowing who this couple was, but knowing that he didn't like the possibility of what _could_ happen in that moment, Steve knew that he had to get between them.  So, Steve stood in between the couple, causing the man to quirk a brow at Steve while clearly sizing the petite blond up.

"Why don't you sit down and cool off?"  Steve suggested to the much taller and beefier man than him.

The guy was clearly shocked.  However, he wasn't nearly as shocked as Steve was when the man started loudly laughing.  Even doubling over to hold his stomach as he laughed.  Steve's brows furrowed and the anger in himself started building.  This wasn't anything new to Steve.  In fact, many people had laughed at Steve all his life.

"And scene," the petite redhead chimed in from behind Steve.

"Scene?"  Steve questioned as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the beautiful woman.

She nodded and clarified, "Improv.  Ya know?"

"But," Steve started and looked over at the man who was gasping for air as he tried to calm himself.  Steve asked, "You aren't…?"

The guy companionably patted Steve on his frail shoulder while telling Steve, "You're alright."

Steve's brows were set in a heavy furrow and Steve said, "Thanks?"

As Steve went to find a seat, the petite redhead called out, "Hey, slim!"  Steve briefly looked behind himself and the redhead giggled as she reassured, "Yeah, you!"

Steve headed up the steps and stood next to the row where the redhead sat.  She motioned with her finger for Steve to join her, and after a moment, Steve headed down the row to her seat.  As he stood there, the redhead said, "Well, aren't you going to sit down?"

"Oh," Steve said, nodding and pulling the chair back from the table, "Sure."

The redhead watched Steve as he sat down next to her.  A deep blush colored Steve's cheeks and started working its way up to the tips of his ears.  Obviously, the young woman was beautiful.  And Steve wasn't used to beautiful women taking any particular notice in him.  Not for the first time, Steve was glad that he was gay because he wasn't sure how he would feel with such an attractive woman watching him if he was interested in women.

"So, slim," she started, still sizing up Steve, "You got a name?"

"Steve," Steve introduced himself, waiting for her to do the same.

"Natasha," the redhead said, then pointed her thumb to her side as she introduced the larger boy next to her, "Brock."

Steve nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Nice to meet you."

Before anything else could be said, a bald man with an eye patch calmly walked into the room.  Not very many students noticed him.  Until he nonchalantly dropped his heavy briefcase onto the wooden desk causing a loud bang.

Once the man had gained the attention of his students, he thundered, "Hello!"  A few students replied with a soft greeting themselves, but he didn't seem to care as he loudly continued, "I am Professor Fury.  You may refer to me as Professor Fury."

From beside Steve, Natasha let out a breathy giggle that she attempted to hide.  Although Steve was slightly intimated by the sassy man, he was also fascinated.

"Now, to save us all from the tedious monotone that is known as the first day," Professor Fury began, leaning against his desk.  As he crossed his arms, he smirked, "I thought we'd do something a bit different today."

The hair on the back of Steve's neck stood up.  He didn't like when teachers said anything remotely to that.  It usually meant that he'd have to talk about his third grade fears or something equally embarrassing.

"We're going to take a look at some myths," Professor Fury stated, removing some photocopies from his briefcase, "Norse, to be more exact."

Distributing stacks to the first two rows, so they could take a copy and pass the rest back.  Steve was intrigued.  There was always something deliciously magical about myths that Steve thoroughly enjoyed.  So, he wasn't against the divergent to the syllabus, and was actually excited to be discussing them.

"Don't you look positively tickled," Natasha whispered when she noticed the small smile tugging at Steve's lips.

Steve quirked a brow and asked, "Do I?"

Natasha studied Steve's expression before allowing a warm smile to take hold on her lips.  With an agreeable nod, Natasha turned her attention to the packet of paper in front of her.  Steve kept watching the redhead for a beat before he noticed that the beefy man beside her was watching the pair with a clenched jaw.

Perhaps Steve's first assumption of the brunet were correct.  The smile left Steve's face and he simply stared at the larger boy.  Steve wasn't known for backing down, and he'd be damned if this particular person caused him to do so.

When Brock realized that Steve wasn't outright intimidated by him, he smirked approvingly at the petite blond.  Although Steve directed his attention elsewhere, Steve still wasn't so sure about that guy.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/712617073-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

Returning to his dorm room, Steve was pleasantly surprised to find Bucky.  Bucky and Sam were animatedly playing a video game, and Steve felt a heated rush shoot through him at the acknowledgment that Bucky was sitting on _his_ bed.  Almost as good as it could get, in Steve's mind.

Tamping down Steve's wild and glorious imagination, he toed off his sneakers and removed his messenger bag from his shoulder.  Setting his bag down on the floor beside his closet, Steve wondered if it'd be weird to sit down on his bed.  A part of Steve reasoned that it was _his_ bed, after all, _so why the fuck not?_   Another part reasoned that he didn't want to give his deepest desires away to someone who wouldn't reciprocate.

"Dude!"  Sam yelled in frustration.

"Sorry," Bucky declared unconvincingly as he giggled maniacally as his onscreen character danced victoriously while Sam's avatar dropped to the ground, dead.

"This is absolute bullshit," Sam exclaimed, completely annoyed as he shoved the game controller off his lap.  Noticing that Steve was there, he wildly gestured towards the small TV as he questioned Steve, "Can you believe this shit?!"

At Sam's acknowledgment, Bucky turned to see Steve.  As Steve's heart stuttered, Steve wondered if he'd ever get used to that affectionate grin set on him.  Steve really hoped that he wouldn't.

"Just getting back from class?"  Bucky asked, conversationally.

Awaiting Steve's answer, Bucky stretched his arms high above his head, wiggling his fingers as though he was grasping for the ceiling.  When Bucky's shirt rode up, exposing a sliver of his abdomen and the dark hair that happily trailed below his jeans waistband, Steve couldn't think straight.  All Steve could do was to quickly redirect his attention to Bucky's face, and to nod once Bucky opened his eyes to look at Steve.

Bucky nodded and looked over Steve.  To try and exude more confidence than he had in that moment, Steve moved his shoulders back.  So he'd seem taller and more sure of himself, despite the scoliosis that never allowed him to stand fully straight.  Damn near puffing himself up as he attempted, as always, to make himself seem larger than his 5'4" 95 pound -- and that was being generous -- frame let on.

With a smirk, Bucky moved to sit with his back against the wall, he teased, "That professor as gorgeous as Professor Carter?"

Rolling his eyes, Steve couldn't help the smirk that took hold of his face.  Sitting on the furthest corner of his bed from Bucky, Steve theatrically sighed, "Not even close."

Sam quirked his brow suspiciously, but didn't say anything.  Nevertheless, a deep blush still colored Steve's naturally pale cheeks.

Bringing his legs up and making himself more comfortable as he rested against the headboard, Steve thought about something to say.  But Steve was never a talkative one, and in the current instance, Steve wasn't sure what he could contribute to the conversation.

"Who're you texting?"  Sam questioned, throwing one of his pillows at Bucky.  As Bucky caught the pillow one-handed, he tucked the pillow behind his back while Sam exclaimed, "The best company you could ever have is right here!"

Furiously texting away -- seemingly, a particularly long message -- Bucky simply answered, "Mandy."

Although Steve had no right to be, he felt betrayed.  Steve's eyes softly appraised the handsome brunet as Steve imagined who this _Mandy_ was.  Beautiful; obviously.  Talkative, probably.  Images of curvy young women drifted absentmindedly through Steve's mind.  Perhaps the only time that Steve had ever thought about women for a considerable amount of time.

"Yeah?"  Sam asked, crossing his arms and ankles as he leaned against the wall that his bed was against.  "What's going on now?"

Bucky let out a deep sigh through his nose and locked his phone before tossing it beside him.  Rubbing his captivating large eyes with the heels of his hands as he answered, "Oh, you know… just the usual drama."

"She still with that douche?"  Sam questioned, causing Steve to immediately gain renewed interest in the girl at the possibility of her being with someone other than Bucky; therefore meaning that Bucky was single.

Not that Steve even had a chance with the attractive boy…

Maybe Steve was just a masochist because he clearly was fixated on Bucky, even though the likelihood of Bucky ever feeling the same was slim.  So, really, Steve shouldn't have been as eager in that moment as he was.

"Yup," Bucky replied to Sam.  Glancing over at Steve, Bucky dramatically rolled his eyes, gaining a breathy chuckle from Steve.  Bucky read the new message that he had received and he quickly typed his response.

"Bruh, Mandy can do so much better," Sam stated.

"Maybe you should tell her that," Bucky snipped, tossing his phone to the side again, "Because we all know that she doesn't listen to fuck all what I have to say."

For a moment, Steve was unreasonably angry at this girl that he had never met.  How could anyone not take what Bucky said to heart?  It seemed like a true travesty to Steve.

Sam chuckled, "Well, everyone knows that Big Bro Sam is way more knowledgeable than you!"  Bucky gave another dramatic sigh through his nose and Sam questioned, "Seriously though, what's going on this time?"

"Mandy wants me to convince Mom that she should be allowed to go camping with Jake," Bucky shook his head in annoyance and looked over at Steve.  Not wanting to seem too obvious with his affection, Steve averted his gaze.  Bucky asked Steve, "You got sisters?"

Sister?  _Sister!_   Steve's heart stuttered in awareness that this girl could be Bucky's sister.  Steve nearly sighed in outright relief at the realization.

"Um, no.  I'm an, uh, only child," Steve declared, bashfully glancing up at Bucky.

"Lucky," Bucky smirked.

Steve was sure that even if he didn't have asthma, Bucky would still be able to take his breath away with a single glance.  And all Steve could hope was that in that instance, Bucky would be more than willing to resuscitate him.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/713484039-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

It was starting to become an issue.

The more time that Steve spent with Bucky, the more absolutely and un-fucking-deniably attractive the brunet became.  Like how Bucky would toss his head back and clutch his stomach as he laughed loudly at a lame pun.  Or the way that Bucky locked eyes with Steve; truly lighting him up.  Then there were all the small glances that included Steve and allowed Steve to genuinely feel like he was a part of their group of friends.

Not to mention how Bucky helped others.  With understanding the material that was taught in class.  With someone's items after they had been dropped.  Or steadying someone after they tripped.

It was too much for Steve.

Every day it got worse.  And there didn't seem to be anything that Steve could do about it.  The more time that Steve spent with Bucky, the more he fell for him.

It just wasn't fair!

It probably also didn't help that he, for the first time in his life, was sharing his personal space with someone.  Which only fueled his paranoia and caused Steve to try and quickly get himself off in the shower while trying to seem unsuspecting to Sam.  Steve was sure that Sam wouldn't be too weirded out with the natural aspect which was masturbation, but it was the courteous thing to do, in Steve's mind, to keep that part of his life to himself.

Admittedly, Steve was ecstatic to hear that Sam was going to be staying with his mom for the weekend.  Something about a birthday party for his cousin, but Steve had zoned out after hearing how he would have the dorm to himself.  All the possibilities of what he could do clouded his brain.

Friday, after Sam's last class, he went directly to catch the subway to Harlem.  At first, Steve wasn't sure what to do.  He could walk around naked.  He could dance around while singing into a hairbrush.  He could jerk off in bed and actually take his time.

The possibilities were seemingly endless.  However, the latter was deemed the most intriguing.

So, Steve reclined back on his bed and lightly ran his hand down his chest, over the jut of his ribs, dipping into the hollow of his stomach until finally reaching the hem of his jeans.  Undoing the button and effortlessly pulling down the zipper, Steve tugged down his jeans until they rested mid-thigh and pulled his half-hard dick out of the confining material of his cotton boxer briefs.

With a feather-light touch, Steve caressed his cock with his fingertips.  Once at the head, Steve gathered the beads of pre-come and circled his delicate member as he spread the slick down himself.  Letting out a soft moan, Steve tipped his head back while arching his back.

Taking the time to leisurely stroke his eager prick, Steve could imagine Bucky's hand.  The one time that they had accidentally brushed their hands along one another gave Steve the knowledge that Bucky had rough hands.  Rough like he was used to manual labor.  That thought alone caused Steve's breath to hitch as he visualized what it would feel like on his cock.

Ever so slightly, Steve thrust his hips up, erotically forcing his dick through the gentle ring of his fingers.  Although Steve's fingers weren't the right texture, Steve had an overactive imagination.

 _Oh, god_ , Steve thought as he pictured what Bucky's naturally red lips would look like stretched around him.  Breathing erratic, Steve was sure that if that vision ever came true that he would simply die.  It would be way too much.

The way that Bucky's cheeks would hollow as he sucked up to the tip, tonguing the slit.  Fondling his balls, Steve could only assume that Bucky would be the type to tease.  Captivated by the thought that Bucky would probably bring him to the edge before pulling off and giving kitten licks, just to fully mess with Steve.  Steve's movements quickened as he felt his release nearing.

Just then, the door opened, and in Steve's orgasmic haze, he heard a familiar voice quickly declare, "Oh, fuck!  I'm sorry!"

Out of breath, Steve opened his eyes and directed his attention to the door.  Only then did it dawn on Steve that the voice belonged to Bucky.  Steve immediately felt embarrassed.  His crush -- the most perfect man in the universe -- had walked in on Steve while he jerked off to the fantasy created with him in mind.

"Oh, god," Steve declared, covering his face with his hands as he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Completely embarrassed, Steve rushed to clean up the mess of his come on his abdomen.  As Steve tucked his softening prick back into his jeans, Steve tugged down his rucked up shirt and headed over to the door.  A part of Steve was thrilled about hopefully finding Bucky waiting outside of his dorm.  Another part told Steve to avoid Bucky like the plague.

Taking in a calming breath, Steve pulled the door open.  Standing opposite of Steve and Sam's dorm, Bucky looked terribly sheepish as he furiously texted someone.  When Bucky noticed Steve, both of their faces were red.

"Um, Sam said that you had class and that I could let myself in to get my charger," Bucky briskly explained, showing Sam's keys in his hand.

"Oh," Steve nodded, consciously avoiding looking at Bucky.  Holding the door open in a silent offer for Bucky to enter, the brunet took Steve up on it.  Steve felt the necessity to clarify, "My lecture was canceled today."

"Oh," Bucky nodded, heading over to Sam's desk where Bucky's phone charger was.  Keeping his attention on the charger, Bucky told Steve, "I'll see you around," before leaving the dorm room.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Steve held his face in his hands.  There was no doubt that the embarrassment was equally awful.  And Steve wasn't sure how he'd be able to show his face on Tuesday for their History of Western Art.  Yet, that was the most powerful orgasm Steve had ever had.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/713934825-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

Just as Steve suspected, Tuesday was awkward.  Steve had debated skipping the class entirely, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.  Not when he would get to see Bucky after the weekend that seemed to never end.  At least Steve could admit to himself that he had a strong masochistic streak.  As if that explained -- and excused -- Steve's positively pathetic need to see Bucky as much as he possibly could.

Even though Steve had been anticipating seeing Bucky after a three day withdrawal -- the longest since meeting near two months ago -- Steve was still anxious.  Steve's teeth worried his lower lip as he trained his gaze on the doorway.  All of Steve's anxieties rushed forward and he tried his best to seem nonchalant.

It didn't work.

However, when Bucky finally entered the classroom, Steve couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief.  For some reason, Steve feared that Bucky would stay away.  Steve even briefly thought that Bucky would even transfer out of the class.  Silly as that would be considering the semester was nearly over, Steve hadn't ruled it out in his uneasy mind.

Of course, then Steve was fearful that Bucky would choose another seat instead of the one that he usually occupied beside Steve.  Yet, despite Steve's distressed brain, Bucky sat down next to him, just like every other class period.

A bit bashfully, Steve glanced over at Bucky.  It was as though Bucky hadn't seen Steve wanking himself within an inch of his life.  Although, Steve was still embarrassed, he was also thoroughly relieved.  Maybe they could just move on from then.  Just pretend like Bucky wasn't Steve's walking wet dream.

"Good morning class," Professor Carter announced as she seemingly floated into the room.  Effortlessly, elegantly moving as though it was a runway or a stage.

Even though Steve wasn't interested in women, he was well aware that the beautiful British brunet was absolutely flawless.  Steve would like to imagine that if he were interested in the opposite sex, that he'd be with someone like Professor Carter.  A strong, independent woman who knew exactly who she was, and what she wanted.

Steve chanced a glance at Bucky.  Perhaps Steve had a thing for confident brunets.

Turning to face the front, Steve sat with perfect posture and gave his undivided attention to Professor Carter.  They were starting a new section.  Professor Carter cheerily informed, "Art in the Nineteenth Century part one: Neoclassicism and Romanticism."

Thankfully, it was a thrilling lesson, and one that didn't cause Steve to struggle with keeping his focus.  Normally, Steve had great difficulty with  attention on the lesson rather than glancing over at Bucky.  It was probably because of the embarrassment that was still simmering inside of Steve's petite frame, rattling all of his nerves, even in that very moment.

Of course, it also doesn't hurt that Steve was also extremely intrigued in the art.  Especially that of neoclassicism.

Due to the interesting lecture, Steve didn't realize that the hour was up until Professor Carter wrapped up with, "Well, I guess I'll see you all Thursday!"

"Hey, um, what are you doing later?"  Bucky casually asked Steve.

Pausing his packing, Steve snapped his gaze up to Bucky.  Steve's heart was tripping over itself when Bucky smirked expectantly down at him.  Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Steve managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth to answer, "I have one more class.  But, uh, after that, I'm all, uh, I'm free."

"Cool," Bucky said, his smile growing.  In turn, causing Steve's own smile to grow.  Slinging his backpack onto his shoulder, Bucky suggested, "There's this… thing, at the Stark Expo tonight.  You in?"

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ , Steve excitedly thought.  Distracting himself by fixing the strap of his messenger bag along his chest, Steve agreed, "Sure."  His breath was becoming more difficult for him, but he told Bucky, "That could be fun."

"Great," Bucky merrily confirmed with a smile that put the sun to shame.  Raking his hand through his short tousled hair, Bucky started heading the opposite direction that Steve was going, but he still faced Steve as he stated, "See you at, say, eight?"

Quickly, Steve nodded as he repeated, "Eight."

Steve was on cloud nine.  First, stopping by the café to get his usual Vienna Roast Red Eye.  Then, headed to the library to drop off some books before entering his dramatic literature class.

Taking his regular seat next to Natasha, Natasha watched Steve for a moment.  Quirking a brow at her in return, Natasha mused, "Look who's in a good mood."

"Am I?"  Steve coyly questioned.

"Mhmm," Natasha hummed with a pleased smile on her face.  "What's the reason?"

"Can't I just be happy?"  Steve good-humoredly scoffed.

"Of course, you can," Natasha replied.  She rested her head on her hand as she wistfully continued, "But you seem in an especially good mood."

Trying to seem nonchalant, Steve took a drink of his caffeinated beverage.  However that was also the exact moment that Natasha teased, "Hot date tonight?"  And Steve choked on the hot drink while Natasha rubbed his back to help him through it as he gasped for air.

Bewildered and elated in equal measures.  He knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up.  But he could also recognize that it was too late for that.  The only thing left for Steve to do was to hope that Bucky would catch him when he inevitably fell.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/714127815-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

Rushing from the classroom, Steve heard Brock comment, "Must be a pity date."

Although Steve briefly thought about turning around and giving Brock a piece of his mind, he didn't.  Instead, Steve ran towards his dorm room.  Well, ran as well as a scrawny, asthmatic person with mild scoliosis could run without causing further physical harm to himself.  Which, admittedly, wasn't very fast nor very far.

When Steve finally reached his dorm, he unlocked the door and fell into the room.  As he sat down on the floor, he reached into his bag and pulled out his inhaler.  Using it, Sam arched his brows as he silently questioned if Steve was alright.  Inhaling the medication, Steve waved off Sam's concern.

Leaning against the wall, Steve closed the door and just tried to relax for a moment.  Sam reclined in his computer chair and watched Steve for a moment.  With a smirk, Sam asked, "Exciting day?"

"Not… really," Steve wheezed.  Taking another hit from his inhaler, he closed his eyes.  Imagining Bucky's steel-blue eyes, helped him focus.  Opening his eyes again, he noticed that Sam had rolled himself back to his desk and was busy with his work.

Checking the time, Steve realized that it was nearly six already.  Rising from his spot on the floor, Steve grabbed some clean clothes from his closet and informed Sam, "I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick."

"Okay," Sam briskly answered, not turning his attention away from his homework.

Taking Sam's disinterest as a go-ahead, Steve quickly entered the bathroom and attempted to take a calming shower.  But how could Steve remain calm when the most perfect -- no.  Steve needed a better word to truly describe just how phenomenal Bucky was.

Sensational.  Superlative.  Marvelous.  Heavenly.  Exquisite.  Stellar.  Divine.  Dreamy.  None of them seemed to encapsulate Bucky the way that Steve wanted them to.

Finishing in the shower, Steve thoroughly dried off before examining his reflection.  Tilting his jaw just so, trying to see if he needed to shave.  Although Steve shaved about three days ago, there was barely a trace of a five o'clock shadow.

Steve reached up to rub at his jaw.  Not wanting to get his hopes up, but also not wanting any possibility of kissing to be undesirable from beard burn.  Even Steve could laugh at that.

Deciding not to fixate on his gaunt stature for too long, Steve got dressed.  Nothing too out of the ordinary.  Since it was the Stark Expo, Steve chose to go familiar, casual, with a pair of jeans and a blue striped shirt.  Of course, looking over his reflection, he wished that he could be broader.  Larger.  The ideal guy in comic books.

Keeping up with the same motif of not expecting a kiss, but wanting to be prepared for a kiss, Steve started brushing his teeth.  Really scrubbing them to try and erase any lingering trace of his usual coffee and especially hoping to rid any remains from the greasy burrito he had snagged between classes.

Once done, Steve studied his reflection again.  Typically, Steve wasn't this vain.  But in special circumstances…

"Yeah, the Stark Expo," Steve faintly heard Bucky's voice in his dorm.

Steve's eyes widened, afraid that he had taken too long getting ready.  _And I'm not even ready_ , Steve internally mused.  Sighing, Steve ran his hand through his short blond hair, realizing all too late that he was in dire need of a haircut.  Pushing the naturally floppy strands off his forehead, out of his eyes, he exited the bathroom.

"Hey," Bucky greeted with a large, welcoming grin while he lounged on Steve's bed.

Placing his dirty clothes in his hamper, Steve awkwardly stood there, trying to remain calm.  Bucky climbed off of his bed and asked Steve, "Ya ready?"

"Ye-yeah," Steve stuttered out, cursing himself for not being able to speak _one god damn sentence fluently; honestly Steven, get it together!_

"Great," Bucky smiled and held the door open for Steve.  Looking at Sam, Bucky said, "Not sure how long the expo is supposed to last."

"Well, Kristin is coming over, so just make sure you text first," Sam replied with a playful grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye.

All the while, Steve's heart was hammering in his chest so harshly that Steve was absolutely positive that if Bucky looked close enough, he'd be able to physically see the movement.  That was one downside to being as small as Steve was.  Speaking of being frail like a baby bird, Steve managed to remember to grab his inhaler and shoved it into his jeans pocket.

Walking down the hallway, Bucky complimented Steve, "I like your shirt."

"Thanks," Steve averted his gaze to the floor, praying that Bucky wouldn't notice the blush that was creeping up to the tips of his delicate ears.  Looking up from beneath his lashes, Steve peeked over at Bucky and nearly lost his breath when he finally took in Bucky's appearance.  His shirt was hugging his wiry frame, accentuating the toned muscles desirably.  Steve praised, "I like your shirt too."

"This old thing?"  Bucky teased as they left the building.

It wasn't that far of a walk from the campus to where the expo was being held, but Steve felt that it had been entirely too quick for him.  Steve wanted to plant himself in this moment and truly enjoy everything that could come out of the night.  With Bucky, Steve found himself always wishing for time to still while ignoring just how fast time seemed to pass by when he was with the handsome brunet.

"Hey, Bucky!"  A nasally female voice beckoned.

Turning his attention to the two girls that were seemingly waiting for them, it dawned on Steve that he _wasn't_ on a date with Bucky.  He was on a double date with Bucky.  And Bucky wasn't his date.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/714276323-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

Reaching the two pretty girls, Bucky affectionately wrapped his arm around the petite blonde's waist.  As Bucky nuzzled his face into the young woman's neck, Steve quickly directed his attention to his intended date.  Steve's date, an equally attractive brunette who looked about as thrilled about this arrangement as Steve did.

 _She probably expected someone more like Bucky_ , Steve reasoned, trying not to take it to heart.  After all, she wasn't necessarily who Steve expected to be on a date with either.

With a large grin on his face, Bucky pulled his face away from the petite blonde as he introduced the girls, "Jessica --" the one Bucky was cozying up to "-- and Emily; this is Steve."

"Hi," the petite blonde, Jessica, merrily greeted Steve, before wrapping her arms around Bucky's torso.

Finding it difficult to speak, Steve simply nodded in acknowledgment.  Steve shoved his hands into his pockets while his intended date pulled out her phone, completely ignoring Steve.  Although Steve wasn't interested in the girl, it still stung a bit.

Averting his gaze to the ground, Steve prayed that he could keep his emotions at bay until he could get back to his dorm.  All Steve wanted to do was to curl up in bed and watch reruns of paranormal shows while mourning his broken heart.

"Who's ready?"  Bucky asked, so undeniably cheery that in any other circumstance, it'd be contagious.

Solemnly, Steve followed the trio of attractive people, feeling entirely out of place.  Sure, Steve knew that even if Bucky was interested in men, it would be a long shot for him to be interested in _him_.  Steve knew that.  But being surrounded by two other gorgeous people, it made the differences even more glaringly obvious.  And Steve couldn't believe how he had even entertained the idea that Bucky would be interested in him to begin with.  Stupid and blind optimism was obviously to blame.

Companionably, Bucky patted Steve on his slender shoulder and happily told Steve, "C'mon!  You don't wanna miss the show!"

Despite his best effort to stay somber, Steve couldn't deny Bucky a smile.  It was small though, so Steve didn't feel too self-betraying.  Following Bucky over to the theater where a show was going to be put on, Steve knew that he'd follow Bucky anywhere.  Even into the depths of hell.  Steve was a sorry sucker, that was sure.

"Hey, uh," Bucky started.  He removed his arm from around his date's waist and gestured for the girls to enter into the theater as he suggested, "You find some seats, and we'll get the snacks."

"Okay," Jessica smiled and stood on her toes to press a chaste kiss to Bucky's lips.

Steve rolled his eyes and started heading towards the concession stand without waiting for Bucky.  Of course, with Steve's naturally shorter legs and slower stride, it didn't take long for Bucky to catch up to him.  Once Bucky reached Steve, he playfully nudged his shoulder against the smaller boy's.  Usually when Bucky did something like that, Steve damn near passed out due to how much he thrived on any and every casual touch from Bucky.  However, that time, Steve barely recognized the fond gesture at all.

"So," Bucky excitedly smirked.  Waiting expectantly with arched brows, Bucky seemed quite pleased with himself.  When Steve didn't say anything, Bucky's brow briefly furrowed as he asked Steve, "What, what, uh.  What do you, do you think?"

For a moment, Steve thought about telling Bucky the truth.  That Steve would never be interested in Emily.  That Steve was gay.  That Steve was crushing so pathetically hard on Bucky that it could be considered funny if it wasn't downright sad.

But Steve was afraid that if he told Bucky that, he'd lose everything that came along with Bucky.  Like the way that Bucky leaned in to softly talk during class.  The inside jokes that only he and Steve had.  Or the way that sometimes, Bucky would wrap his arm around Steve's shoulder, pulling Steve in close.

Steve knew that Bucky was kind and that Bucky was a good person, but Steve was just too afraid of everything that he might lose if Bucky knew.  Having a first-hand account of how Bucky acted towards acquaintances, and Steve really hoped that Bucky would never turn polite like that with him.

So, Steve simply said, "I think she'd be happier with someone else."

"Oh, c'mon," Bucky playfully rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed Steve's ribs in jest, "What's not to like about you?"

"Please," Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes.  As they moved up in line, Steve assumed, "I think she'd be happier with someone like you."

"Like me?!"  Bucky incredulously exclaimed while touching his chest, like Steve couldn't possibly be talking about him.  "Why would she want _me_?"

Steve looked over at Bucky to see if he could possibly be that oblivious, and Bucky seemed completely in denial of his own charm and good looks.  Steve quirked an unimpressed brow at Bucky and asked, "You're joking, right?"

"Look," Bucky started, "Jessica said that Emily was into blond hair, blue-eyed guys.  That's you!"

There was absolutely no way that Bucky was this impervious to his clear attractiveness, nor Steve's lack of such.  There was just no way.  Bucky was overtly the most enticing person that Steve had never met.  How could Bucky not know this about himself?

"I think she would've been better with Clint," Steve finally answered, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

Steve could feel Bucky watching him, but he consciously didn't look at Bucky.  Instead, he kept his focus on the concession stand line and moved up when the people in front of him moved.  Steve could feel it.  That Bucky was going to deny his claim.  But Steve knew that even if he was interested in the opposite sex, there was no way that he stood a chance with Emily.  Steve knew this from how his former classmates had acted.  Knew it from all of the personal experience that kept stacking up in someone else's favor.

After a moment, Bucky playfully nudged his shoulder against Steve's and said, "Nah.  There's no way that they would've worked out."

"Don't get me wrong," Bucky continued, finally gaining Steve's attention again.  "I love Clint, but I think you've got him beat in the _dreamboat_ category."

With a confident statement like that, how could Steve not fall head over heels for Bucky?

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/714356358-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

Tony Stark wasn't known for his subtly.  So, of course, the Stark Expo was just as flashy as the man, himself, was.  Starting with a choreographed dance to a heavy metal song while the dancers all dressed in sexy Iron Man costumes.  Steve wondered what that had to do with innovations and making the world a better, more advanced place, but decided not to question it aloud.

As the Ironettes finished up, Tony Stark made his grand appearance.  Steve had learned about Tony Stark in school.  He had also watched many news broadcasts about the famous billionaire that exposed him as either a playboy or a philanthropist.

"… It's about legacy.  It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations," Tony declared.  The crowd cheered and Tony introduced the first genius, "Let's kick off this year's expo by welcoming the brilliant and imaginative woman who will -- without a doubt in my mind -- be ruling the world, Dr. Helen Cho!"

"Holy shit," Bucky exclaimed with renewed excitement next to Steve.  Steve turned to look at Bucky questioningly and Bucky explained, "Dr. Helen Cho is the leader of U-GIN."

Steve smirked at Bucky's clear dorkiness, but had no idea what he was talking about.  So, Steve asked, "What's U-GIN?"

"It's a bioengineering company in South Korea.  Working mostly with trying -- and succeeding -- with regenerating human tissue," Bucky elaborated, not taking his eyes off the stage.  Bucky was in awe as a petite Korean woman shook hands with Tony Stark.  Dreamily, Bucky stated, "There were rumors about U-GIN being here this year, but nothing concrete."

"You're really into this stuff," Steve fondly mused, watching Bucky.

At that, Bucky redirected his attention to Steve.  Gauging Steve's reaction.  Realizing that Steve wasn't teasing, just observing, Bucky agreed with a half-shrug, "It's cool.  We're at the starting point of the future."

A slow smile spread across Steve's face as he realized -- not for the first time, and certainly not for the last time -- that Bucky was indeed perfect.  Then, using some of his self-deprecating humor, Steve teased, "Maybe they can make me a new pair of lungs."

Bucky couldn't help but throw his head back as he laughed at the personal dig at Steve's small, frail body.  Since Bucky's laughter was contagious, Steve joined in too.  Jessica quirked a brow at the two laughing boys and smirked as she leaned over and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Bucky said as his laughter died off.  Jessica turned her attention back to Emily, and Bucky looked breathlessly over at Steve.  That look alone nearly gave Steve an asthma attack, from the apparent affection in Bucky's steel-blue eyes.

Not wanting his own feelings to be revealed, Steve turned his attention away from Bucky.  On stage, Dr. Cho was informing the crowd of U-GIN's current projects and successes.  Steve wasn't paying attention though.  He was all too conscious of the handsome brunet beside him and how his hypnotizing eyes were trained on Steve.

The crowd cheered again as Dr. Cho's colleagues brought out a large futuristic-looking pod that Dr. Cho called a, "Cradle."  Only then did Steve feel Bucky's gaze leave his petite frame.  Dr. Cho informed the audience, "With the Regeneration Cradle, the whole process could take as little as twenty minutes."

"Looks like your new lungs could be here tonight," Bucky leaned over to whisper to Steve.

"Forget that," Steve playfully scoffed.  "I'm thinking about a whole new body."

"Go big or go home?"  Bucky softly chuckled.

Steve corrected in jest, "Go big _then_ go home."

Companionably, Bucky patted Steve on his bony shoulder while he laughed at Steve's correction.  Although they were both on a date with girls, Steve couldn't help but let his imagination get the better of him.  For some reason, it felt like they were on a date.

Or at least, that's what Steve imagined a date to feel like since he, himself, had never been on a date.

Steve had always had an overactive imagination and usually he cursed himself for having such.  But in that moment, all Steve could do was let his creativity to run free.  Fantasizing about Bucky taking his hand in his and lacing their fingers together.  What it would feel like to have the rough pad of his thumb rub soothing, tender circles along the smooth surface of the back of Steve's hand.

Imagining the exact texture of Bucky's lips and how they would taste.  Steve wondered if Bucky would place his large hand on the back of his head and gently tangle his fingers in the blond strands at the back of his neck.  Wondered if Bucky would softly nibble on his lower lip as though it was edible.

Steve really hoped that Bucky would.

Unfortunately, when Steve noticed that Bucky was kissing Jessica, he felt sick.  Especially once Steve realized that Bucky did, in fact, hold the back of his partner's head as they kissed.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/715007293-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

"You sure you don't want come up?"  Jessica seductively questioned.

Although Steve was completely over the night, he also couldn't help but relate on some level because, he too, didn't want his night with Bucky to end yet either.  Of course, Steve was still done with the night and done with Jessica and how handsy she was with Bucky.  Didn't she have any dignity?

"Just for a bit?"  Jessica pleaded, tugging on Bucky's hand, even though Bucky was pulling away.

Reluctantly, Bucky said, "I can't.  I have an early class tomorrow."

That got Steve's attention.  Being as close to Bucky as he was, Steve knew that Bucky did not have an early class tomorrow.  Steve pressed his lips together as he attempted to not smile at the obvious deceit.

Jessica pouted her lips and tugged on Bucky's hand, trying to get him to follow her into her dormitory.  Steve rolled his eyes and considered saying something.  Fortunately, Emily declared, "He doesn't want to, so let's go!"

Bucky exchanged a shocked, wide-eyed glance with Steve at the outburst from the girl who had been silent throughout the entire night.  Jessica glared at her friend and said, "Don't be rude."

"I'm not being _rude_ ," Emily defended herself and gestured to Bucky, "He clearly wants to leave.  So, let's go."

Rolling her eyes, Jessica redirected her attention from Emily to Bucky.  The way that she was able to go from annoyed to lovestruck, was concerning to Steve.  Steve wondered if Bucky recognized it as well.

"You know," Bucky started, removing his hand from Jessica's grasp.  He shoved his hands into his pockets and took a step back, "I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?"  Jessica pouted.

"Yeah," Bucky assured, and lied again, "I've got an early class tomorrow."

"Okay," Jessica softly stated, clearly upset and not hiding it.  Taking a step towards Bucky, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss to Bucky's cheek.  Jessica requested, "Call me?"

"Of course," Bucky reassured and waved at Emily as he continued walking away.

"It was nice meeting you," Steve told the beautiful duo as he started following Bucky.

"Uh huh," Emily stated, only glancing briefly up from her cellphone.

Although Steve probably should've been bothered by the brushoff, he simply couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't have to be around someone who clearly wanted nothing to do with him.  In fact, he felt downright giddy to have it just be him and Bucky.  Just the way that Steve liked it.  Too bad he had to go back to --

"Sam said that Kristin is staying the night," Bucky relayed to Steve.  As he shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket, Bucky suggested, "Wanna crash at mine?"

_Wanna crash at mine?_

WANNA CRASH AT MINE?

Steve's brain briefly short-circuited.  There was literally nothing more that Steve wanted than to stay with Bucky.  To actually see Bucky all sleep-rumpled?  Clearly, this was too good to be true!

"Oh-okay," Steve answered, feeling positively light-headed.

"Okay," Bucky smirked, raking his hand through the tousled brown locks.  For a moment, the pair simply walked in comfortable silence before Bucky asked, "You wanna get some snacks first?"

"Sure," Steve agreed.  To keep himself from smiling too widely, he bit the inside of his cheeks, but Steve was sure that the attempt was futile when Bucky's own smile grew in reply.

So, they headed into a nearby gas station, and started grabbing all the unhealthy snacks that their hearts desired.  Even getting a couple of frozen Pepsi's before heading over to the cashier who looked over the two teens as though they were left home alone for the weekend and didn't know what to do with the money that their parents gave them.

Steve reached for his wallet, completely prepared to pitch in when Bucky breezily protested, "Don't worry.  I got it."

"You sure?"  Steve questioned.

"Yeah," Bucky reassured and paid for their late-night snacks.  Steve didn't like handouts; he didn't like to feel like a charity case.  Bucky must've been able to sense that because he told Steve, "You can pay next time."

Next time.  Steve's heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the possibility that they would have a _next time_.  Sure, Steve and Bucky had become friends over the months, but it still didn't seem completely true for Steve.

Gathering their items and headed towards the residence halls.  Bucky took a long, exaggerated sip from his large frozen drink, just to get under Steve's skin.  Steve playfully narrowed his eyes at the brunet, but there was no way that Bucky could ever annoy him enough to make him truly angry.  Sure enough, the pair broke out into loud laughter.

When they finally reached the building, Bucky held the door open for Steve.  Again, that feeling of being on a date with Bucky washed over Steve.  That was how people acted on a date, right?  Paying for another person?  Holding open doors?  That's what people on dates did, right?

Steve let out a small sigh.  Even he knew that he was reaching with that.

Bucky was polite.  That was all it was.  All it would ever be.  The sooner Steve realized that, the better.  Especially since Steve was already crazy in his infatuation.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/715401255-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

The way that Clint and Bucky's dorm was set up was with their beds on the highest notch; maximizing the space of the room.  Underneath Clint's bed was a dresser with a decent sized flat screen TV.  Underneath Bucky's was a futon and a mini fridge.

Steve and Bucky sat on the futon while they marathoned Buzzfeed Unsolved, and Steve couldn't help but notice the almost nonexistent distance between them.  All Steve would have to do to touch Bucky was to stretch his leg just slightly, and that thought alone was enough to make Steve's heart stutter.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"  Bucky suddenly questioned, instantly gaining Steve's attention.

Staring into Bucky's sincere eyes, Steve wasn't able to form a single thought other than, _Bucky_.  Nothing whatsoever.  Steve knew that he was staring too long.  Extremely too long.  Suspiciously too long.  Steve knew that he should've looked away.  But Steve couldn't.  All Steve could do was stare at Bucky.

Bucky was looking expectantly at Steve and Steve managed to ask, "What?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of Bucky's attractively red lips as he repeated, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Oh," Steve breathlessly chuckled and averted his gaze from the beautiful brunet.  A blush was coloring Steve's cheeks and Steve cleared his throat before answering, "No.  Do you?"

"I mean," Bucky started.  Cocking his head from side-to-side as he thought, Bucky admitted, "I don't want to rule anything out, ya know?"

"I guess," Steve bashfully agreed, still not looking over at Bucky.

"Hey, uh," Bucky knocked his knee against Steve's, causing Steve's breath to briefly hitch.  Bucky turned to face Steve and Steve couldn't help but do the same.  And when Steve noticed the excitement in Bucky's eyes, Steve's own enthusiasm grew.  Animatedly, Bucky stated, "My mom said that the house she grew up in was haunted."

"Yeah?"  Steve softly chuckled.

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed with an eager giggle.  Shifting in his seat, Bucky brought his legs up to sit crisscross and continued, "She told me this one story about how one night she came home and as she got ready for bed, the cat started hissing at the doorway."

Silently, Steve arched his eyebrows, intrigued by the story.  But really he was just intrigued in finding out more about Bucky.

"So, my mom said that she tried to calm the cat down, but when she looked into the cat's pupils, she saw the reflection of a dark figure standing in the doorway," Bucky relayed.

"No way," Steve said, shaking off the story as false.

"No, like my mom _swears_ that she saw this," Bucky continued, completely involved in the story.

Steve laughed at that.  He wasn't quite sure why he found it so funny, but he did, and the laughter effortlessly bubbled up out of Steve's petite frame.  As he threw his head back and held his chest, Steve was relieved when Bucky joined in.

Gasping, Bucky said, "My mom is _convinced_ that my grandma's house is haunted."

Continuing to laugh, Steve reclined back on the futon.  Soon enough, the laughter died down, but Steve just laid there for a moment.  It was only then that Steve realized just how exhausted he was.  It had been a long night.  A good night.  And Steve was completely content.

Bucky stood up then.  Stretching his arms high above his head.  Steve had to redirect his attention when Bucky's shirt rucked up, exposing the bottom part of his abdomen and the v-lines that stretched well beyond Bucky's jeans.  Just like the patch of dark hair that fuzzed down from his belly button.  The least that Steve could do was to look away.

"Do you want to borrow some pants?"  Bucky offered as he headed over to his closet.

Steve sat up and tugged at the crotch of his own jeans to try and hide his semi.  Clearing his throat, Steve agreed, "Sure."

Grabbing a pair of soft plaid pajama pants, Bucky tossed them to Steve.  Steve discreetly situated himself before standing up to change out of his jeans and into the pajama pants.  However, Steve was distracted as Bucky started removing his clothes.

As Steve's heart started racing, his eyes roamed over Bucky's wiry frame.  There was an attractive patch of brown chest hair scattered down his sternum and across his defined pecs.  Although that alone was enough to fuel Steve's fantasies for the next couple of months, it was the simple silver barbells pierced through each of Bucky's pert nipples that was sure to have Steve waking up with soaked boxer briefs for the rest of the semester.

When Bucky started undoing his jeans, Steve was quick to avert his gaze.  Trying to focus on anything else than his crush casually undressing in the same room with him, Steve changed out of his own jeans and into Bucky's pajama pants.  Which was really just as tantalizing as Steve could've imagined.

Completely shirtless and in a pair of gray sweatpants, Bucky headed for the bathroom and told Steve, "We should have a spare toothbrush for you."

"Okay," Steve breathlessly replied.

Following Bucky over to the conjoined bathroom that Clint and Bucky shared with their neighbors, Steve paused in the doorway and watched as Bucky dug through the cabinet under the sink.  Victoriously, Bucky stood up holding two different colored toothbrushes.  Bucky questioned, "Blue --" the one in his right hand "-- or green?"

"Um," Steve's mind was blank with Bucky looking undeniably tempting; especially with the obvious outline of Bucky's bulge.  Blinking a few times in hopes of clearing his mind, Steve gestured towards Bucky's left hand, "Green, I guess."

"Good choice," Bucky stated, handing the toothbrush over to Steve.

As the toothbrush exchanged their hands, a shock of electricity lit up Steve as their fingers brushed one another.  Nearly causing Steve to drop the toothbrush entirely, but luckily, he was able to hold onto it.  With shaky hands, Steve opened the package, consciously choosing not to look at Bucky as Bucky started brushing his own teeth.

Finally removing the green toothbrush from the packaging, Steve used Bucky's toothpaste and quickly ran it under the water before brushing his teeth.  Steve wasn't sure if Bucky could feel it, but the air between them seemed charged.

Once Bucky was done brushing his teeth, he spit the foamy dregs into the sink and wiped his face of any remnants.  When he stood straight again, Steve leaned over the sink to dispose of his own frothy spit.  Standing, Steve gave Bucky a sideways glance and found a simple, sincere grin on his disastrously handsome face.

How could Steve not be completely and totally enamored in all that was Bucky?

Especially when they went back into the dorm and Bucky grabbed a pillow from the stack on his bed and started getting comfortable on the futon.  Steve's brows furrowed and Bucky offered, "The bed's more comfortable."

"Right," Steve breathed out.  He could feel his body vibrate with the sole thought of sleeping in Bucky's bed, and Steve asked, "You, you don't, um…  Are you, you, sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Bucky smirked and pulled the throw blanket from the back of the futon over himself.  He reassured Steve, "Trust me, it's totally fine."

So, on wobbly legs, Steve climbed up and onto Bucky's bed.  Steve pressed his lips together to concentrate on the pain from pressing them so harshly rather than sleeping in his crush's bed while his crush slept under him.  Then, Steve climbed under the gray down comforter and instantly regretted it.

It was no secret that Bucky smelled amazing.  It was a wonder that Steve wasn't constantly tipping his head towards Bucky in class while inhaling the intoxicating scent.  Now though, in the dark where no one could see, Steve buried his face in the linens and inhaled deeply.

Citrusy and woodsy with a hint of something that was solely Bucky.  Steve was becoming drunk on it when Bucky's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey, Steve?"  Bucky softly called out.

Freezing, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Steve peeked his face out from the comforter.  Clearing his throat, Steve quietly asked, "Yeah?"

"Goodnight," Bucky declared.

Steve agreed, "Good night."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/715757297-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

Bucky's hands roamed over Steve's body.  Running down Steve's bony chest and dipping into the hollow of Steve's stomach, tickling the supple skin with his fingertips before moving further down, grasping his aching cock.  Steve's back arched, and a low whine involuntarily left his parted lips.

"What do you want me to do?"  Bucky questioned, voice husky.

Another whine.  Steve had no idea what to say.  He wanted Bucky to do so much.  To do anything.  Everything.  There wasn't anything that Steve didn't want Bucky to do.

"What do you want?"  Bucky asked, nuzzling his face in the crook of Steve's neck.  Bucky ran his lips from Steve's shoulder to the hollow just below Steve's ear and Bucky breathed, "Stevie?"

Closing his eyes, Steve curled his toes.  Bucky hadn't even done anything yet and already Steve was desperately fighting off his orgasm.  Jesus, how was Steve going to last once Bucky actually --

"Steve?"  Bucky called.

Louder, sharper, that time.  Steve startled awake with his eyes snapping open to find Bucky towel drying his damp hair, sans shirt.  Again.  Laying on his stomach, scrubbed his hand over his face.  Extremely thankful that Steve normally slept that way.  Especially with his raging hard-on.

Sure, Steve was aware that Bucky probably understood morning wood, but Steve doubted that Bucky would care to know that _he_ was the reason behind so many of Steve's.

"C'mon," Bucky smirked, tossing the towel into the hamper.  As he pulled on a gray sweatshirt, Bucky stated, "Let's get some breakfast."

"Um," Steve started, discreetly glancing down at himself before agreeing, "Okay."

"I'm thinking waffles," Bucky excitedly admitted.

Getting himself under control, Steve climbed down from Bucky's bed.  As he changed out of the borrowed pajama pants and back into his jeans, Bucky tossed a navy-blue sweatshirt to Steve.  Stumbling to catch it, Steve firmly grasped onto the material and gave Bucky a pointed look.

With mocking innocence, Bucky shrugged, "It's chilly out."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes but pulled on the sweatshirt nonetheless.  As Steve went to brush his teeth, Bucky giddily continued, "I think it's going to start snowing soon."

Steve made a noise of disgust while his mouth filled with foam.  Amused, Bucky questioned, "Not a fan of snow?"

Spitting, Steve rinsed his toothbrush and wiped his mouth before correcting, "Not a fan of winter."

"Lame," Bucky scoffed.  Crossing his arms, he leaned against the doorframe and questioned aloud, "Who doesn't like winter?  Winter's the best."

Rolling his eyes, Steve scoffed and mocked, "Who doesn't like winter."  Bucky laughed and moved away from the doorframe so Steve could exit the bathroom.  Steve asked, "What makes winter so amazing?"

"Are you serious?"  Bucky asked, a bit incredulously.  As Steve pulled on his sneakers, Bucky assumed with arched eyebrows, "You are serious."

"Indeed, I am," Steve confirmed, standing up straight.  He pushed his messy blond locks away from his forehead and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Bucky agreed, leading Steve out of the dorm room.  As Bucky locked his door, he continued on his rant, "I mean, there's snowmen, and snow angels.  And… and… Snowball fights!  Who doesn't love a good snowball fight?"

Steve gave Bucky a pointed look as they left the building.

"C'mon, snowball fights are amazing," Bucky tried to persuade Steve.

However, Steve wasn't persuaded.  Instead, Steve admitted, "I used to get sick a lot.  Never really participated in a snowball fight."

Bucky was quiet for a moment.  Just looking over Steve.  Glancing over at Bucky, Steve studied the brunet.  Steve didn't want Bucky to pity him.  That was the last thing that Steve wanted.  Even if that was the only possible reason for Bucky to even consider him a friend to begin with.

"Well, there's other good things about winter," Bucky declared after a moment.

"Oh, yeah?"  Steve questioned, glancing at Bucky again.  Bucky nodded his confirmation and Steve asked, "Like what?"

"Well," Bucky thought as they headed towards the restaurant.  Once Bucky finally had it, Bucky companionably wrapped his arm around Steve's frail shoulders and pulled the smaller man closer.  "There's snow days, and cuddling by the fire while drinking hot chocolate."

A blush was on Steve's cheeks.  Steve had never been _this_ close to Bucky before, and he took the opportunity to memorize the way that Bucky's envious dark lashes brushed against Bucky's attractive high cheekbones.  Memorized the way Bucky's eyes weren't just steel-blue, but they were molten silver in a stream of blue on a cloudy day, right before a storm.

"I mean, _everyone_ loves hot chocolate," Bucky said, doing the impossible and tucking Steve in even closer.

Steve's heart stuttered in his chest.  And when Bucky turned his large grin towards Steve, Steve's breath hitched.  Unable to see -- or think -- about anything or anyone than Bucky.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/716271609-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

Just as Bucky predicted, winter was well on its way.  Of course, it would've been better if it had happened after Halloween, but -- as Steve discovered -- Bucky didn't seem to mind.  In fact, Bucky entered their History of Western Art class with childlike giddiness as he shook out the snow that had started melting in his hair.

"Guess what," Bucky started, taking his usual seat beside Steve.

"It's snowing," Steve correctly guessed.

"No," Bucky declared, then realized what he had said and amended, "I mean, it is.  But that's not the exciting thing."

"Says the one who damn near gave me a presentation on why snow was the best thing in --"

"Okay," Bucky good humoredly interrupted Steve with a soft chuckle.  Bucky ran his hand through his damp brown locks, and Steve so desperately wanted to push the wayward strand away from his forehead.  Bucky excitedly informed Steve, "I got us invited to Delta Beta Beta Phi's annual Halloween mixer."

"Oh?"  Steve asked with a quirked brow, tapping his pencil on the desk, "And how did you manage that?"

"I tutor some of the fraternity brothers," Bucky nonchalantly answered.  After he removed his books from his bag, he enthusiastically turned to look at Steve, "Hey, what are you doing after class?"

Despite Steve's wishes, his heart stuttered.  Clearing his throat, he said, "Um, it's Thursday.  So, um, I don't, uh, I don't…  Have anything."  Focusing his attention on his desk, Steve asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, my parents are working, so I was going to take my youngest sister trick-or-treating," Bucky explained.  He shrugged, "Thought you might want to tag along.  Get some candy?  Make a costume?  It might be fun."

Realizing that his jaw had dropped open, Steve snapped his mouth shut.  It sounded like a perfect evening.  It was all that Steve wanted and more.

Swallowing down the dry lump in his throat, Steve unstuck his tongue and agreed, "Might be."

"Cool," Bucky grinned.  It was as beautiful as the sun breaking through the clouds, and it was so blinding that Steve had to turn away as Bucky suggested, "After class, we catch the subway?"

Mutely, Steve nodded.  A scenario from a wet dream coming to life.  That's what this was.  And Steve knew that there was no way that he could ever get a better night.

All throughout class, it was all Steve could think about.  Nothing else was as important, nor as interesting.  Not even with Professor Carter's lecture on Baroque Art.  The only thing that Steve could focus on were the countless fantasies of what his night could entail.

Of course, not that any of those would come true.

Still, that didn't stop Steve's naturally overactive imagination from running a loop of prophetic wishes through his restless mind.  In his brain, Steve was allowed to envision a future for him and Bucky.  Something that wasn't possible in the real world, sadly.

Steve had been so preoccupied that once the class was over, he only realized so because Bucky stood from his seat.  Standing from his own seat, Steve packed up his items and was relieved to realize that Bucky was patiently waiting for him.  Even if Bucky was conversing with one of their classmates, Bucky occasionally drifted his gaze over the girl's head to look over at Steve.

There was a polite smile on Bucky's face as he listened to the girl discuss her costume ideas for the Halloween mixer, and briefly, Steve wondered if this was what his interactions with Bucky looked like from the outside.  Steve prayed that they didn't.  It would be too heartbreaking to find out that he was just as pathetic as this girl was.  Sure, they were both obviously into Bucky, but Steve hoped that he was able to hide his infatuation just slightly better.

"You ready?"  Steve asked, cutting in when the girl paused.

"Ready," Bucky confirmed, sounding suspiciously too grateful for the interruption.  Heading for the door, Bucky told the girl, "I'll see you."

"Yeah, okay," the girl called after Bucky and Steve.

Giving the girl a glance over his shoulder, Steve told Bucky, "She's cute."

"Yeah?"  Bucky questioned, glancing back at the girl.  Turning his attention back to the front, Bucky shrugged, "I guess."  Nudging his shoulder against Steve's, Bucky offered with a sly smirk, "You want me to hook you up?"

Good-humoredly, Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes.  _If only you knew…_ , Steve thought.

At the door, Professor Carter was handing out candy, and she wished Bucky and Steve, "Happy Halloween."

"And a Happy Halloween to you too, Professor," Bucky flirted with an arrogant smirk and a jaunty wink.

Professor Carter simply rolled her eyes at Bucky's teasing.  Steve blushed and averted his gaze after taking the candy bar from Professor Carter.  Once they were out of the classroom, and out of earshot, Steve gave Bucky a pointed look.

"What?"  Bucky questioned with a furrowed brow.

Steve simply shook his head, but didn't say anything.  After a moment, Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve's.  Looking over Bucky, Steve wondered if Bucky knew the affect he had on people.  Doubting that he did, Steve finally declared, "Do you have to flirt with _every_ \--"

"I don't flirt," Bucky interrupted with a chuckle.  Defending himself, "I don't."  Another pointed look from Steve and Bucky knew that he had to be honest with himself to be honest with Steve, "I'm… gregarious."

"Gregarious," Steve scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes, "Right."

"Hey, I am," Bucky continued defending himself with an arrogant smirk.  Bucky teased, "It's why _you_ like me."

Steve couldn't argue that.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/716723946-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen:**

"Fair warning," Bucky started, unlocking the front door to his family's brownstone, "My sisters are… talkative."

"As opposed to…?"  Steve teased, following Bucky into the entry where they promptly removed their shoes.

"Funny," Bucky deadpanned, opening the next door to fully enter the house.

Instantly, there was chatter.  From the TV.  The radio.  A girl talking.  A girl giggling.  It was coming from all sides it seemed as Steve took the first step into the house.  Steve wasn't used to so much noise.  At the apartment with his mom, it was just the two of them, and they were relatively quiet people.  Even back at the dorms, he was in one of the quieter dorms -- as requested -- and even when Sam decided he needed music to help him concentrate, it was just background.

But there, in the Barnes house, it all seemed entirely overwhelming.

Taking a few more steps, the girls grew quiet.  Sitting in the living room, the group of seven girls in large, cozy animal onesies with large hearts attached to their chest with ty written on them all took a moment of silence as they turned their attention to the two college boys.  Out of those girls, it was easy to spot which were Bucky's sisters, since they all shared the same dark hair and bone structure.  Especially when Steve spotted the Barnes' school portraits on the fireplace mantel.

Leaning against the opening to the living room, Bucky crossed his arms and gestured for them to turn down the stereo before he asked, "Mom and dad know that you have friends over?"

"Yes," the older of the brunettes in a gray owl onesie answered, rolling her eyes.  With a smirk that was eerily similar to Bucky's, she glanced over at Steve before asking her brother, "Aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

Bucky sighed deeply through his nose and said, "This is Steve.  Steve, these are my sisters, Mandy --" the brunette who had talked "-- and Becca," a brunette in a giraffe onesie.

Nodding in acknowledgement to the girls, Steve gave a small, awkward wave.  Some of the girls giggled and Steve's cheeks started to redden.  As he averted his gaze, Bucky companionably patted his shoulder to get his attention.  Once he had it, Bucky gestured for Steve to follow him.

Like a puppy, Steve allowed himself to be led to the second story of the house.  Once the two older boys were out of sight, the laughter and conversation started up in the living room again.  At the landing, Bucky turned left to the family room where the youngest Barnes was coloring.  On the TV, _The Corpse Bride_ was playing, and the little girl was dancing to the song.

"You started without me?!"  Bucky playfully accused.

Snapping her attention from the picture to Bucky, she lit up with excitement as she stood and ran over to Bucky.  Jumping into Bucky's awaiting arms, Bucky lifted the child and held her close to himself while she squealed, "Bucky!"

"Hi, kiddo," Bucky greeted.

Steve was sure that his heart was going to burst at any moment by how utterly adorable Bucky was with his sister.  Finally, Steve understood why women were always talking about how attractive men were when they played with children.  And he was sure that, although he, himself didn't possess ovaries, that if he did, they would, in fact, be bursting by the sheer cuteness of the situation.

Especially when the little girl told Bucky, "I missed you!"

Chewing on the inside of his cheek to distract himself, Steve melted when Bucky informed his sister, "I missed you too!"

 _Just shoot me now_ , Steve thought.

Bucky's sister noticed Steve and she shyly hid her face in Bucky's broad shoulder as she glanced at Steve.  Bucky softly told her, "Tibby this is Steve.  Remember?  I told you about him?"

A sparkle of recognition renewed the small girl's excitement and she asked Steve, "You're Steve?"

With his mouth feeling entirely too dry at the realization that Bucky had been talking about him with his family, Steve simply nodded his confirmation.  Tibby wiggled out of Bucky's grasp and she looked up at Steve as she asked, "Do you want to color?  Bucky said that you're a really good colorer!"

Steve was shocked by the admission and he allowed the kindergartner to take his hand and lead him over to the coffee table where she had been seated on the floor.  Heading further into the family room, Steve glanced over at Bucky who had an affectionate grin on his face.  The blush returned to Steve's cheeks and crept to the tips of his ears as a calming warmth spread throughout his frail chest.

As Steve took a seat on the comfy sofa, Tibby held up a coloring book for Steve to look at.  Tibby eagerly offered Steve, "You can pick any one you like."

"You should feel very privileged," Bucky quietly informed Steve as he took a seat on the couch beside the petite blond.  "Tibby is _very_ protective over her coloring books."

Trying to control his grin, Steve pressed his lips together as he started flipping through the coloring book.  Tibby started dancing to the new song that started.  "'If he only knew the you that we know,'" sang Tibby and Bucky along with the characters on screen.

Amused Steve arched his brows over at Bucky.  Bucky gave a carefree shrug before sliding off the sofa to sit at the coffee table.  Feeling like he should as well, Steve moved to sit in between the Barnes' on the floor.  Discreetly, Tibby slid the decent size tub of crayons to the center of the coffee table, so the college boys could get to them as well.

Selecting a Halloween picture to color, Steve got to work with coloring the four jack-o-lanterns stacked on top of each other.  Simply coloring and not feeling the pressure to impress a professor or classmates, Steve realized just how content he was in that moment.  Even with Bucky's knee pressed against his own.  Especially with Bucky's knee pressed against his own.

Not for the first time, Steve conceded that the night was better than he could've ever imagined.  And it was just starting.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/717184770-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen:**

Fixing the faux cherry on the top of Tibby's head, Bucky kneeled in front of his sister.  Once the pom-pom was in the place that Tibby wanted it to be, Bucky shared an excited grin with her before standing again.

"Are you sure you don't want to put on another sweater?"  Bucky asked Tibby for the fifth time.

Tibby rolled her eyes and said, "I'm already wearing three!"

Bucky held his hands up in mock surrender and exchanged an eye roll with Steve.  Steve replied with a silent shrug and followed the kindergartner downstairs to the first floor.  There was no doubt that Tibby was stubborn, but she was a six year old who was ready to trick-or-treat.  So, Steve couldn't blame her.

As she tugged on her glittery sneakers, Becca called out, "Hey, Tib, bring back lots of candy."

Tibby smiled, showing off that she was missing a few teeth, and quickly stood. Excited to finally get to go.  Especially after Bucky meticulously attempted to prepare her for the weather.  Even though Tibby's sundae costume consisted of a thick white sweatshirt, brown shawl with construction paper "sprinkles", and thick tan sweatpants that had the design of a waffle cone.

Of course, that didn't stop Bucky from acting on his overprotective brother role and worrying about Tibby getting sick due to the chilly weather.  It also didn't stop Steve from absolutely melting.  It was unavoidable.  Undeniable.

"Here," Bucky declared, handing Steve a jacket.  Steve's brow quirked as he looked down at both the tan jacket and the Heather blue sweatshirt that he was already wearing.  Bucky sweetly demanded, "Just put it on.  It's cold out."  Then, Bucky teased, "I'd hate for you to get sick and miss out on the first great snowfall."

Worrying his lower lip, Steve had to refrain from overanalyzing Bucky's intentions.  Really though, that was easier said than done.  Especially when all Steve wanted to do was think about how Bucky absolutely must feel _something_ for Steve since he insisted that Steve wear one of his jackets because he didn't want Steve to get sick.  Steve couldn't remember anyone -- outside his family -- that cared about Steve's health.

So, Steve slipped into the jacket, and allowed his heart to stutter at the pleased smile on Bucky's perfect mouth.

Bucky held the door open and gestured for Tibby and Steve to exit the brownstone.  Tibby went first, skipping down the steps and hopping off the last step.  Steve went next; once at the bottom, Tibby grabbed a hold of Steve's hand.  Never having siblings or cousins, Steve wasn't used to this.

"What am I?  Chopped liver?"  Bucky teased when Tibby started pulling Steve down the sidewalk in the direction of other trick-or-treaters.

Chuckling, Steve turned halfway around and held out his other hand for Bucky to grab a hold of.  Never thinking that Bucky would actually take his hand.  When Bucky did, Steve's breath hitched and he was positive that he was going to die right then and there.  Die and go straight to heaven.

"Bruh, trying to be the best big brother?"  Bucky teased, giving Steve's hand a comforting squeeze before, unfortunately, letting go of Steve's hand.

Trying to ignore the warmth leaving his skin, Steve shoved his free hand into the pocket of the borrowed jacket.  In reply, Steve shrugged and reminded Bucky, "You did offer me one of your sisters because you have three."

"I did," Bucky agreed with a small sigh.  Theatrically tilting his head up to stare at the sky before pouting, "But I thought you'd take one of the others.  Not my favorite."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Steve mockingly mused.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face was amused.  As they reached the next brownstone, Tibby let go of Steve's hand to run up the steps to knock on the door.  Once the door opened, Bucky's elderly neighbor greeted Tibby with a smile as she complimented the small child's costume while placing a full size candy bar into the glow-in-the-dark pale.

As Tibby happily skipped down the steps to join Steve and Bucky, Bucky asked Tibby, "What do you say," and Steve's knees felt weak.

Of course, there was absolutely no future with Bucky.  Especially not one with a picket fence and kids.  Yet…

"Thank you!"  Tibby yelled before starting to skip down the sidewalk to the next house.

Steve followed and gave Bucky a sideways glance.  However, Steve quickly looked away when he found that Bucky was already looking at him.  Steve's heart was racing, but he felt compelled to look over at Bucky again.  So, Steve chanced another glance.  Sure enough, Bucky gazed over at Steve.

Sincerely chuckling, Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve's and told Steve, "I'm really glad that you decided to hang out."

"Yeah?"  Steve questioned, sounding much too surprised for his own liking.

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed with a chuckle.  Still following Tibby as she quickly made her way down the line of brownstones, Bucky considered, "Does it not seem like I enjoy hanging out with you?"

Steve thought for a moment before conceding, "I guess, I'm just not used to… having friends."

"Well," Bucky let out a heavy sigh.  Then, he reassured Steve, "Now you do."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/717468533-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	20. Twenty

**Twenty:**

Gleefully, Tibby gorged herself on her candy lot.  Bucky being a pushover, had let Tibby meagerly eat the spaghetti that Bucky made, so she could fill herself with Kit Kats and Snicker bars.  Whenever Mandy or Becca mentioned something, Bucky reminded them that they had done the same at her age.  It was a rite of passage, Bucky claimed.

And after the sugar high, Tibby passed out.  Bucky carried her up to the third floor of the brownstone.  Then, he and Steve settled in the bathroom to paint their faces.  It was a simple solution for neither having proper costumes.

"Damn, Stevie, going all out, huh," Bucky commented, looking at Steve's reflection in the mirror and then his own.

"That is the point of Halloween, isn't it?"  Steve asked, finishing up.  In his opinion, it wasn't that impressive.  Steve's inspiration had been the skull makeup that Evan Peters wore in the Murder House season of _American Horror Story_ , and Steve was positive that his own work didn't come anywhere near the show's.

"Do me?"  Bucky pleaded, causing Steve to choke on his own saliva.  Trying to help, Bucky patted Steve's back and asked, "Do you need your inhaler?"

Regaining his composure, Steve shook his head, but his eyes were watery.  He turned his gaze to Bucky and cleared his throat, "Sure.  I-I-I can, I can do… that."

One of Bucky's dazzling smiles crossed the brunet's face and Steve knew that he was done for.  Of course, that was basic knowledge by that point in their friendship.

As Bucky washed off his own attempts, Steve used Bucky's sisters' setting spray.  When both were done, Bucky excitedly turned towards Steve.  Steve's heart stuttered as he tried not to focus on how attractive Bucky was in that moment.

Stepping around Steve, Bucky brushed against the petite blond, causing Steve to forcefully think of anything other than Bucky's body against his.  No matter how brief the moment was, Steve hadn't been expecting it and knew that he wouldn't be quick to forget it.

Bucky took a seat on the closed toilet, Steve cleared his throat again before asking, "Any specifications?"

"Nope," Bucky cheerily relayed with a large smile.  He confessed, "I have complete faith in you."  Then, he told Steve, "Do whatever you want, I'm just along for the ride."

Steve focused on the Halloween makeup kit as his eyes widened down at the palette.  Blinking away all the dirty thoughts that flashed through Steve's mind, Steve fought off the boner that threatened to make an appearance if Steve didn't get his mind out of the gutter.

With shaky hands, Steve gently tilted Bucky's face up and started with covering Bucky's face with green makeup.  Once that foundation was finished, Steve moved on to blackening one of Bucky's eyes to create an eye-socket.  Really having fun with it, Steve added missing flesh spots and created a view of the torn jaw.  All the while, Bucky patiently sat there.

Of course, patiently didn't mean silently.  Bucky teased, "How's it looking?"

"Pretty good," Steve answered, keeping his attention solely on his work at hand.

"Yeah?"  Bucky asked, intrigued.  Then, almost worried, Bucky questioned, "It's not too gory or anything, right?"  Steve paused and evaluated his own work, judging for himself if it was too much.  However, when Bucky teased, "I still wanna get laid tonight," Steve rolled his eyes and got back to work.

"I bet we could find you someone too," Bucky confidently promised.

After a moment, Steve assured Bucky, "That's okay.  You don't have to."

"What are friends for?"  Bucky declared, closing his eyes when Steve touched up some spots up.

"It's okay though," Steve reassured, "I don't mind leaving alone."

Peeking at Steve with the eye that Steve wasn't working on, Bucky studied the petite blond.  Steve could feel Bucky watching him, but he refused to let it show.  Bucky asked, "Is this because of Emily?"

Steve paused.  With a heavy brow, Steve and Bucky locked eyes and Steve asked, "What?  Why would --"

"How she acted," Bucky clarified.  Steve went back to work, and Bucky stated, "Because not everyone is like that."  Steve rolled his eyes at that and Bucky pulled back so Steve would look at him.  Once he had Steve's attention, Bucky continued, "And I have complete faith that you'll find the right girl."

Steve knew that he should tell Bucky.  But Steve wasn't sure how the rest of the night would go if he did.  Although Bucky didn't seem bigoted in the slightest, Steve was still terrified.  Terrified that if he started confessing, he wouldn't be able to stop.  Terrified that there wouldn't be any more of these nights.

So, Steve fixed a small smile on his face and agreed, "Right."  Which seemed to appease Bucky enough for Steve to put the finishing touches on his work.

Once Steve was done, he looked over his work to make sure that it suited the masterpiece that Bucky already was.  Then, Steve used the setting spray and took a step back so Bucky could stand.

Nervously, Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching Bucky carefully.  When a large, enthusiastic smile stretched at Bucky's lips, Steve let out a sigh of relief.

Bucky tilted his face in different angles as he looked over himself as he praised Steve, "This is amazing.  You are truly gifted, Steven."

Steve chuckled and downplayed his talent, "It's not that impressive."

"It sure as hell is," Bucky corrected.  Clasping onto Steve's shoulder, Bucky told him, "Dude, we gotta work on your confidence."

Steve blushed and averted his gaze.  Bucky gave Steve's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before turning and leading the way down to the first floor of the house.  Reaching the bottom step at the exact moment that Mrs. Barnes entered the home, Steve instantly found Bucky's features in her own stunning face.

"Wow," Mrs. Barnes greeted the boys, "Don't you two look dashing."

"All thanks to Steve," Bucky stated, with a pleased smirk on his face.

"Steve?"  Mrs. Barnes declared with a delighted expression.  She told Steve, "It is so nice to finally meet you."

Again, Steve was amazed to find that Bucky had talked about him with his family.  Sure, Steve had told his own mother about the new friends that he had made thus far.  But Steve never expected anyone to talk about _him_.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Barnes," Steve informed Bucky's mom.

"Oh, please, call me, Winifred," Mrs. Barnes corrected.  Then, realizing the time, she seemed frazzled, "Goodness, you should get going."

Steve started pulling on his sneakers and smirked when Winifred tilted Bucky's head down, so she could kiss the top of his hair without messing up Bucky's makeup.

Winifred thanked the boys, "Thank you, so much, for watching the girls."

"Well, you do pay my bills and wire me cash, so," Bucky teased.  Winifred playfully narrowed her eyes and Bucky chuckled, "It really wasn't that big of a deal, mom."  Exchanging a look with Steve, Bucky continued, "It was fun."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/717655051-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One:**

If someone had told Steve a week ago that he would be attending a Delta Beta Beta Phi party -- especially their Halloween mixer -- Steve would've laughed right in their face.  It was the furthest thing from Steve's comfort zone and as Steve stood on his toes to search the crowd for Bucky, Steve doubted that he'd attend another.

See, somewhere around midnight, Steve had lost Bucky.  Which Steve didn't even recognize as a possibility beforehand, let alone something that would actually happen.  And even though Steve knew that Bucky didn't purposely ditch him, the anxiety grew in his chest.  With all the people in various degrees of drunk crowded and pressed in, Steve could feel an asthma attack on the rise.

Just when Steve was about to panic, someone patted him on the shoulder.  Relieved, Steve assumed to find Bucky.  Instead, he found Clint, and wasn't any less relieved by the revelation.

Clint had a welcoming smile on his face as he leaned in close to yell over the music, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Bucky," Steve simply, loudly, replied.  Clint nodded as though that explained everything and Steve wondered if Bucky was capable of persuading everyone around him to do as he wanted.  Or if it was just Steve's pathetic crush that caused him to do everything in his power to please the brunet.

Looking over Clint's black long sleeve tee and tan gray pants, Steve leaned in close and asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Only seemingly mildly, playfully offended, Clint exclaimed, "Ron Stoppable, dude!"

"Oh!"  Steve declared, it finally clicking for him.  Steve couldn't help but smile as he complimented, "It's perfect!  I can't believe I didn't get it before!"

"It's okay," Clint smirked and returned the compliment by waving his finger in the air in a gesture to Steve's face, "That is so fucking cool!  No way you'll be leaving alone!"

Steve rolled his eyes at that and started glancing around for Bucky again.  Leaning in, Steve asked, "Have you seen Bucky?"

"Oh, yeah!  His makeup is amazing too!"  Clint answered.

"No," Steve scoffed and clarified, "Where's Bucky?"

"Oh!"  Clint understood and looked around.  Clint wasn't the tallest guy, but he was taller than Steve.  Finally, Clint shrugged and suggested, "Maybe outside."

"Thanks," Steve told Clint before squeezing his way through the crowd to head out of the fraternity house.

Small groups of people were dotted around the lawn and Steve used the porch to his advantage as he looked for Bucky.  However, Steve didn't see him there either.  Steve's heart was starting to feel heavy with the realization that Bucky could possibly be hooking up with someone in one of the many rooms in the fraternity house.

"Steve?"  A familiar raspy voice called out.

Turning in the direction that the voice came from, Steve spotted the plucky redhead and momentarily relaxed as he greeted, "Hi, Nat!"

Natasha approached Steve and gazed at Steve's makeup job.  Approvingly, she said, "That's really good.  You do it yourself?"

"I did," Steve confessed and told her, "Thank you."

"I'm surprised to see you here," Natasha admitted then tried to explain herself, "Not that you're not…  I'm just…  Delta-double-Beta-Phi is just _very_ exclusive."

"Don't worry, I figured as much," Steve chuckled.  "I came with Bucky."

"Barnes?"  Natasha questioned, cocking her head to the side.

Steve quirked a brow, "Is there more than one?"

"True," Natasha smirked.  Looking over Natasha's black long sleeve crop top and tan cargo pants, Steve smirked to himself.  Never able to get anything past the redhead, she asked, "What?"

"Are you," Steve paused, not wanting to look like an idiot for guessing wrong, but deciding to go through with it anyway, "Kim Possible?"

"I am," Natasha lit up, pleased that someone recognized her costume.

Briefly pressing his lips together, Steve tried to contain his smile as he questioned, "Would you, by chance, know a Clint Barton?"

Natasha thought for a moment before honestly answering, "I don't think so.  Why?"

"Because you're unwittingly wearing a couple's costume right now," Steve admitted with a tiny laugh.

"Shut up!"  Natasha stated, surprised by the revelation.  She started looking around, hoping to see who was the Ron to her Kim, but not seeing him.  "Where?"

"Last I saw, he was inside," Steve answered gesturing towards the house.

Natasha smirked, "I think I have someone to find."  Before she left, she gave Steve's forearm a friendly squeeze and told him, "I'll see you Tuesday."

"See you," Steve agreed.

Returning to his hunt for Bucky, Steve walked down the steps and started heading around the side of the house.  Still no Bucky, Steve continued.  Continued all the way around to the back of the house and the backyard where more people were gathering around.

"Steve!"  Steve heard Bucky before he saw him, and the relief was so powerful that he instantly felt all his anxiety leave his frail frame.  That was until he realized that Bucky wasn't alone.

With a sigh to himself, Steve headed over to where Bucky was.  A congressional of girls in revealing costumes.  Two in particular who were dressed as an angel and a devil, were hanging all over Bucky.  That sight alone caused a tightness in Steve's chest, but the pleased expression on Bucky's face really put the nail in the coffin, so to speak.

"Come meet my new friends," Bucky beckoned Steve.

Who was Steve to deny Bucky anything, especially his company?

So, Steve casually approached the group.  Bucky dropped his arms from around the angel and devil's waists and companionably wrapped his arm around Steve's bony shoulders, turning the petite blond in the direction that he came.

As they walked back towards the fraternity house, Bucky softly stated, "Your artistic talents have already gotten me _six_ numbers tonight.  _Six_!"

Steve fixed a small smile on his face.  And although it pained Steve to hear that news, Steve told Bucky, "It's really nothing."

"Yes, it is, dude," Bucky countered.  He pulled Steve even closer, "All thanks to you!"  Then, Bucky grinned, "We're looking at double dates for at least the next month.  At least!"

"That's great," Steve falsely claimed.

Noticing Steve's tone, Bucky leaned back and studied Steve.  After a moment, Bucky said, "I know exactly what you need.  You need a drink!"

So, Bucky led Steve back into the house and over to the bar.  Although neither of them were legal, Bucky knew the guy tending the bar.  In a stereotypical Halloween themed neon green solo cup, Steve looked down at the beer and hesitated.

Bucky tapped his own neon green solo cup against Steve's and Bucky toasted, "To friends."

"To friends," Steve echoed and took a drink when Bucky did.

Steve didn't care much for the taste, but when he noticed that Bucky was chugging his, Steve chugged his as well.  Once done, the bartender refilled their cups and again, Bucky tapped his solo cup against Steve's.  This time without the spoken toast, but still they chugged the beers that time too.

Then, Bucky set down his empty cup on the bar counter and took Steve's hand in his.  Bucky exclaimed, "Let's dance," before merrily dragging Steve out onto the dance floor.

Buzzed, Bucky danced to the _Monster Mash_.  Steve just stood there and Bucky paused in his joyous movement.  With a furrowed brow and a smirk, Bucky playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Steve's wrists.  Tugging on each of Steve's arms in rhythm to the music, Bucky managed to get Steve to dance.

When Steve started moving his arms of his own volition, Bucky let go of Steve's wrists.  Briefly, Steve thought about stopping his movements in hopes that Bucky would take his hands in his again.  Although Bucky didn't grab onto Steve's hands, Steve was pleasantly surprised when Bucky placed his large hands on Steve's slender hips.

Steve's heart was racing.  The only thing that Steve could think about was how Bucky's strong hands were on his body.  In a particularly tender area, Steve might add.  An area that was extremely close to a very sensitive area.

With Bucky's assistance, Steve's hips were wiggling to the music.  Bucky had a sincere smile on his face, "There ya go, Stevie!"

Just like that, Steve was dancing effortlessly to the music.  Not even needing Bucky's hands on his hips.  Although, not opposed to Bucky's grasp either.  And entirely surprised when the alcohol started to kick in and Bucky didn't remove his hands.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/717681372-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two:**

Delightfully drunk, Steve and Bucky had their arms wrapped securely around one another as they stumbled down the street together.  Bucky was more-so than Steve, but that was entirely beside the point.  The two boys made their way over to the residence halls.  Steve's not Bucky's.  As fate would have it, Natasha found Clint and low-and-behold, the two had hit it off before leaving for Clint and Bucky's dorm.

"Stevie, you're so cool, ya know that?"  Bucky slurred as Steve led them into his building.

"Yup, that's me," Steve rolled his eyes and headed over to the elevators.

"No, I mean it," Bucky whined and pulled Steve closer, "You're the coolest.  The best!"

"Okay," Steve shushed Bucky as they waited for the elevator to meet them.

Bucky winced, as though he had forgotten to use his _inside voice_.  So, Bucky brought his face to Steve's and, with his mouth close to Steve's ear, he said, "You're the best.  The bestest best.  The bestest bestest best."

Steve could feel Bucky's breath fanning across his skin and a shiver ran down Steve's small, twisted spine.  As they climbed into the elevator, Bucky continued, "I mean it.  The best."

"Right," Steve rolled his eyes and scoffed, "The bestest friend ever."

"Exactly," Bucky gleefully stated.  Pausing, so they could get off the elevator.  As they walked down the hallway to Steve's dorm, Steve was struggling to keep his hold on Bucky.  Especially when Bucky started heading over to a bulletin board with neon colored flyers.

Steve wasn't sure how, but he somehow managed to turn Bucky away from the board and continued towards his dorm.  Which was a feat of its own.  Before Steve could feel too proud of himself however, Bucky started loudly singing.

"'Skinny Marinky Dinky Dink, Skinny Marinky Do, I love you,'" Bucky loudly started as though it was opening night of his Broadway debut.

"Shh," Steve tried to quiet the brunet again, but he wasn't taken seriously because of the smirk on his face.

"'I love you in the morning, And in the afternoon,'" Bucky sang quietly, much to Steve's surprise.  However, then Bucky finished loudly, "'I love you in the evening, Underneath the moon!'"

"Bucky," Steve scorned with a soft chuckle, "You gotta keep it down.  What are you trying to do?  Wake the whole hall?"

Bucky watched Steve for a moment before he slurred, "Man, I love you.  You know that?  I love you."

Stunned by Bucky's seriousness, Steve looked over at Bucky to find that he was already looking at him.  Their faces were close.  Closer than Steve had ever been to anyone, let alone Bucky.  _Especially_ not Bucky.  Steve just looked over at Bucky, trying to gauge how sincere Bucky was being.  Because, honestly, this was the best moment in Steve's life.

However true that may have been, it didn't hold a candle to what happened next.

Bucky removed his hand from Steve's shoulder and placed it on the back of Steve's neck.  Steve held his breath, trying to contain the shudder that was begging to break free.  Patiently, Steve stood there, awaiting Bucky's next move.

Steve had never expected for Bucky to lean in and press his red, red lips to Steve's.  Never anticipated Bucky tenderly tangling his fingers in Steve's blond hair.  Had never dreamed that any of this was possible.  Yet, it was very real and very well happening.

No matter how many dreams Steve had had about this particular moment, Steve realized that his imagination didn't even come close.  Bucky's mouth, warm and soft, was hesitant at first.  But then, once he realized that Steve wasn't pulling away, Bucky pressed in closer.  A sensation as hot as if boiling water was being poured through his veins moved throughout Steve's body.

When Steve brought his hand up to cup the back of Bucky's head, pulling the brunet closer, Bucky let out a small whimper that was so utterly, heartbreakingly attractive that Steve was sure he was going to come in his pants.  It also caused Steve's knees to instantly go weak.  Luckily, Bucky's other arm was wrapped securely around Steve's waist in a silent reassurance that Steve wasn't going to drop bonelessly to the floor.

Never having been kissed before, Steve wasn't sure if he was doing it right.  Or if he was even any good.  Judging by the quiet whimpers that occasionally left Bucky's mouth though, Steve could only hope that was a good sign.

Especially when Bucky turned and stumbled before affectionately pushing Steve up against the wall.  Hungrily, running his hand down from Steve's neck.  Grasping at the petite blond's body, Steve was sure that this was better than any wet dream his imagination could create.

Opening his mouth, Steve let out a small moan of his own and Bucky used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Steve's mouth.  Considering the alcohol that both had consumed, Steve assumed that he would taste the lingering beverage.  But was thoroughly relieved that he instead tasted the tartness of the candy necklace that one of the girls had given Bucky.

Steve chased the tartness, trying to get to the root of Bucky's true taste.  Bucky moaned and pressed in more, until their hips were flushed against one another.  When Steve felt the semi that Bucky was currently sporting, Steve knew that nothing could ruin this moment.  Until…

"Oh, holy hell."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/717940561-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three:**

Immediately, Steve and Bucky pulled away from each other.  Bucky's eyes were wide and for a moment, Steve had the fleeting thought that Bucky had been exaggerating just how drunk he was.  Of course, then a dopey smile crossed Bucky's face and he nearly fell when he lost his balance.

Steve attempted to catch Bucky, but there wasn't a likelihood that Steve could hold the brunet's weight.  Which brought Steve's attention to the person who had interrupted their kiss:  Sam.

Sam looked utterly embarrassed for witnessing Steve and Bucky's drunken make out session.  Wrapping his arm securely around Bucky's waist to keep him up-right, Sam apologized to Steve, "Sorry, man."

"Always cockblocking me," Bucky slurred.  That dopey grin still on his stupidly handsome face.

"How much did you two drink?"  Sam questioned as Steve unlocked their dorm room.  Sam practically carried Bucky into the room, "Seriously, you both reek."

"I don't know," Steve sheepishly admitted, waiting for Sam's girlfriend, Kristin to enter the dorm first.

Closing the door behind them, Kristin crossed the room to Sam's bed.  As Sam eased Bucky onto Steve's bed, Kristin playfully grasped Sam's ass, causing Sam to jerk in surprise.  Sam playfully narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend before turning his attention to Steve.  With arched brows, Sam gestured for Steve to go into the bathroom.

By Sam's expression alone, Steve knew that he wanted to talk.  So, Steve headed into the bathroom.  His anxiety was at its peak.  Steve wasn't sure if Sam was going to be disgusted.  Or angry.  Or a combination of the two.  All Steve knew was that he didn't want this to ruin the friendship that they had built.

Sam closed the door and quietly said, "Dude, what was that?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"  Sam asked with comically wide eyes.

"I don't know," Steve repeated.  He ran his hand through his floppy blond hair and relayed, "We left the party and suddenly Bucky was _super_ affectionate, and then we were kissing."

Since moving in together, Steve had known that Sam was a good listener.  But when he just stood there for a silent moment, Steve wished that for once, Sam wasn't such.  Steve held his breath as he waited for Sam to say something.  Anything.  Especially as Sam studied Steve.

"You like Bucky?"  Sam questioned.  Steve mutely nodded his confirmation and Sam sighed.  Which was never a good reaction in Steve's experience.  Sam leaned against the sink and scrubbed his hand over his face.

Steve felt entirely guilty.  Whether he initiated the kiss or not didn't matter to Steve.  He felt sick.  He felt like he was going to be sick.  Apologizing, Steve told Sam, "I'm sorry.  If you, if you want…  I'll… I'll check into getting another --"

"Don't be so dramatic," Sam deadpanned.  Crossing his arms along his chest, Sam assured Steve, "I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"  Steve asked, hoping that Sam wasn't messing with him.  Even though Sam wasn't the type to mess with someone like this, Steve was always cautious.

"Of course," Sam reassured.  However, Sam still looked beside himself.  He took off the fake black frame glasses that he had worn for his Squints costume.  Then, Sam stated, "I'm worried for you."

"Worried?"  Steve questioned, his brows furrowing.

"Yeah, man," Sam scoffed.  He shrugged, "I love Bucky and all, like a brother, but…"

"But," Steve prompted, holding his breath.

"Bucky's a flirt," Sam quietly stated.  He was intently watching Steve as he clarified, "He likes to play it fast and loose, and I'd hate for you to think that it's more serious than it -- more than likely -- is."

Averting his gaze to his hands, Steve asked, "You don't think he likes me?"

"No," Sam declared and Steve snapped his gaze to Sam.  Sam amended, "That's not what I'm saying."  Steve relaxed a little and Sam continued, "I think he likes you a lot, actually.  I just don't want you to assume that he'll… catch you."

Tears were building in Steve's eyes and he quickly dropped his gaze as he worried his lower lip.  It had been such a good night.  The best night that Steve could've imagined.  But now it was thrown into sharp contrast, and Steve blamed himself for being so hopeless.

"Hey," Kristin called from the other side of the bathroom, "I gotta pee, and Bucky looks like he's going to puke."

"Okay," Sam called out.  Before they left though, Sam took a few steps towards Steve and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.  Quietly, Sam asked, "You okay?"

Silently, Steve nodded and quickly wiped the tear that escaped him.  Sam let out a small sigh before he asked, "Wanna hug it out?"

Again, Steve nodded and Sam pulled Steve's slender frame into his muscular one.  With Steve's face nestled in Sam's broad chest, Steve allowed a few tears to escape as he wrapped his thin arms around Sam's waist.  Although it wasn't what Steve wanted to hear, Steve was grateful for Sam.

"Uh, guys?"  Kristin questioned from the other side of the door.

The two pulled apart then and Sam patted Steve's back while giving Steve a friendly grin.  Steve wiped any remnants of tears from his face and Sam opened the bathroom door.  Kristin had a quirked brow and she asked Steve, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Steve said with a raspy voice.  Kristin flashed Steve a sweet smile and Steve complimented her costume, "You make a good Wendy Peffercorn."

Kristin lit up and tightened her silky black ponytail.  Smoothing her hand over her red bathing suit, she told Steve, "Thank you!  I knew being a lifeguard would come in handy.  And your makeup job is to die for."

"Thanks," Steve said and left the bathroom.  Seeing that Bucky was half asleep on his bed, he headed over to the brunet and removed Bucky's shoes.  Then, Steve took one of his many pillows and tossed it on the floor for himself.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/718271481-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four:**

To say that it was a long night would be an understatement.  Steve hadn't been able to sleep.  Not even when Sam and Kristin gave Steve extra pillows and blankets.  Not even after Steve washed off his Halloween makeup.

All Steve could do was lay there, wide awake, staring up at the ceiling.  He had kissed Bucky.  His crush.  _His_ Bucky.  It was more than Steve could've ever imagined ever really happening.  Especially since Bucky had continuously set them up on doomed double dates.  Especially since Bucky had spent most of the night surrounded by scantily clothed women who wanted Bucky nearly as much as Steve had wanted him.

And Steve had gotten him…

_Steve had gotten him!_

A smile played at Steve's lips as he couldn't help but allow the excited butterflies to flutter around in his stomach.  _He_ had been the one to go home with Bucky.  _He_ was the one to drunkenly make out with Bucky.  _Him_ , not the girls that hung around them.

Suddenly, Steve thought back to every friendly gesture from Bucky.  Seeing their hang outs in a new light.  All the tender touches.  The arms slung around shoulders.  The rare occasions when Steve would look over at Bucky only to find that the brunet was already looking at him.

Had Bucky been flirting with Steve all those times?  Had Steve missed a very crucial part of their friendship?  Had Steve allowed his own insecurities to skew the truth?

Steve couldn't believe that he had been blinded by his self-doubt.  How could he have been so naïve?

Just as Steve allowed himself to ease into the overwhelming sensation of his crush liking him back, he heard Bucky groan.  Pushing himself up on his elbows, Steve looked up at his bed where Bucky had been sleeping.  For a moment, Steve wondered if Bucky was still sleeping.  But considering how Bucky wasn't snoring like he had been prior, Steve assumed that he was awake.

Letting out another groan, Steve assumed that Bucky was hungover.  Of course, Steve figured that he would be considering how much he -- they -- had to drink.

"Bucky?"  Steve quietly questioned, trying not to wake up Sam and Kristin as they slept intertwined on Sam's bed.

"Steve?"  Bucky asked, lifting his head.  However, the movement must have been too much because he immediately held his head and laid back down in the bed.

When Bucky groaned again, Steve got up from the floor and headed over to the bathroom where he filled a glass of water for Bucky.  Getting a couple of Aleves as well, Steve left the bathroom.  Holding them out for Bucky, Steve's heart ached to see Bucky look so miserable.

"Thanks," Bucky rasped as Steve held out the items for him.  After swallowing the pills and chugging half of the glass of water, Bucky asked, "What the fuck happened last night?"

Steve's heart dropped into his stomach, and he solemnly assumed, "You don't…  You don't remember?"

Cautiously moving so Steve could also sit on his bed, Bucky closed his eyes as he thought.  Steve watched intently as he took a seat on his bed.  Then, Bucky mused, "I remember…  I remember, uh, chugging beers… the alien chick giving out candy necklaces."

"Do - do, do you, uh," Steve averted his gaze to his hands.  His brows furrowed as he finished, "Do you remember anything else?"

After a moment, Bucky shook his head, "No."  Looking over at Steve, Bucky asked, "Should I?"

And just like that the best night of Steve's life twisted into the worst morning.  Steve thought about telling Bucky.  Reminding him of the kiss they shared.  About how Bucky had told him that he loved him.  But Sam's words saturated the mood.  And ultimately, Steve decided against it.

"I didn't," Bucky started, moving so he could recline against the wall.  His face puckering in embarrassment, Bucky asked, "I didn't do anything… stupid… did I?"

"Depends on what you consider stupid," Steve stated, forcing a huff of laughter out in hopes to heal his own broken heart.  Trying not to feel like the stupid one.

"Fuck," Bucky sighed and asked, "How much of an ass did I make myself out to be?"

"Well," Steve puffed his cheeks out as he thought about how much he should reveal of the night.  Especially since his own memory was a bit foggy in some spots.  Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve's and Steve decided on, "You sang Skinny Marinky Dinky Dink.  Loudly, I might add.  I'm surprised that you didn't wake the whole building up."

Bucky dramatically winced at that.  Then, he must have remembered the makeup because he touched his face and asked, "Am I still a pop art zombie?"

"Yup," Steve confirmed with a sincere smile.

Bucky simply closed his eyes and sighed.  Seemingly annoyed with himself.  Opening his eyes, he asked Steve, "Ya think it'd be too obvious if I just left it on?"

Steve held up his hand and showed a tiny space between his index finger and thumb as he stated, "Just a little."

With that, Bucky begrudgingly climbed off Steve's bed and headed for the bathroom.  Steve stayed there for a moment, allowing himself to be crushed by his own hopes.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/718276788-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five:**

"Hey," Bucky greeted, taking a seat next to Steve in the common room.

"Hey," Steve replied, sitting up straight in the comfy arm chair while also discreetly flipping his sketchbook closed.

Bucky smiled and told Steve, "You're just the man I've been looking for."

"Is that right?"  Steve quirked a brow, mildly intrigued.  He knew better than to think that Bucky meant anything more than platonic.  Especially when nothing more came from Halloween.

"Yes," Bucky exclaimed with a shit-eating grin.  Leaning forward in his chair, Bucky rested his forearms on his thighs and said, "Dani and Holly want to go out."

Steve rolled his eyes and opened his sketchbook to a blank page.  Bucky noticed Steve's annoyance and Bucky asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Steve quickly stated, focusing on his sketch.

"Okay," Bucky said, unconvincingly.  Wanting Steve's attention, Bucky reached over and tapped Steve's knee.  Once Bucky had it, he asked Steve, "So, you in?"

Every cell in Steve's body was urging Steve to give in to Bucky's whim.  If only so he could later imagine that _he_ was Bucky's date.  However, Steve told Bucky, "No."

"No?"  Bucky questioned as Steve stood from his seat.

"No," Steve confirmed, heading over to the elevator.

Bucky was quick to follow and he scoffed, "You don't want to go out with the devil?"

Steve's brows furrowed and he softly chuckled, "What?"

"The devil," Bucky repeated, joining Steve in the elevator.  Steve still seemed confused, so Bucky clarified, "From the Halloween mixer."

"Oh," Steve nodded, understanding.  When they reached Steve's floor, Steve got off first and Bucky followed.  Steve informed Bucky, "It's still going to be a no from me though."

"Why?"  Bucky asked.  Trying a different angle, Bucky said, "She likes you.  She's been talking nonstop about your makeup and how cute you were."

"Okay," Steve sarcastically stated, heading into his dorm.

"I mean it," Bucky exclaimed, "She's crazy about you."

Steve turned to look at Bucky, "Well, tell her I'm sorry."

"C'mon, man," Bucky pleaded.  Literally, he brought his hands up and pouted his lower lip, "You're a stud!  Why don't you want to have fun?"

"Because I'm gay!"  Steve blurted.

Realizing what he had confessed, Steve's eyes grew wide.  His heart stuttered in his chest and he held his breath as he stood there, staring at Bucky.  Bucky seemed equally shocked by the outburst and for one heart-stopping moment, Steve wished that he had never said anything.

"Dude," Bucky started.  Sitting down on Sam's bed, Bucky was blinking rapidly, as though he was trying to make sense of it all.

Which worried Steve even more.  Feeling his knees go weak, Steve sat down across from Bucky on his own bed.  Steve just wasn't sure what Bucky was thinking.  Especially since Bucky wasn't looking at him.

Finally, Bucky mused, "No wonder you're never interested in any of the girls I set you up with."

Steve let out a breathy chuckle, because no, that wasn't why Steve didn't like any of the girls that Bucky set him up with.  In fact, Steve was certain that if Bucky had set him up with other boys, Steve still wouldn't be interested in them because they wouldn't be Bucky.  Sitting quietly, Steve studied Bucky.  Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Steve asked, "So, you're… we're… okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky reassured with an easy grin.  His brows furrowed and he asked, "Why wouldn't we be?"

Steve shrugged and worried his lower lip as he sheepishly admitted, "Some people --"

"You have to know that I'd never think any differently of you," Bucky defended himself with large eyes, as though Steve suddenly thought differently of himself.

"No, I know," Steve quickly clarified, not wanting to hurt Bucky in any way.

The pair was quiet then.  Both consciously choosing not to look at each other.  Steve was sure that he just signed his death wish.  Goodbye to sleep overs.  Goodbye to strong arms around his shoulders.  Goodbye to the way that Bucky playfully pinched at his sides just to watch him squirm away.  Goodbye to --

"So," Bucky started, causing Steve to look up at the brunet.  The sly smirk should've been enough warning.  Yet, Steve was still surprised when Bucky asked, "What's your type?"

_You.  Bucky Barnes.  Arrogant, talkative flirts that seem like bad boys but are actually cinnamon rolls.  Someone who could choke me to death and I'd thank them._

"Oh, um," Steve shrugged, averting his gaze again as he blushed,.  "Ya know, just," Steve paused.  Never actually being asked something like that and not knowing how to describe Bucky without him knowing, Steve thought for a moment.  Another shrug and Steve said, "Just, uh, a good person with a, uh, good… sense of humor."

"Okay," Bucky nodded, pursing his lips to think of guys that fit that description.  Pointing at Steve, Bucky declared, "Okay, yeah, I know the _perfect_ guy."

 _So do I_.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/718354740-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six:**

Just as Bucky had promised, he had found Steve the "perfect guy".  So, Bucky set up a double date for himself, Bridgette, Steve, and the mystery guy of Steve's dreams.  Or at least, that was what Bucky had claimed.

Knowing that Bucky had been the only man of Steve's dreams, Steve hadn't been convinced.  Not like Steve had told Bucky any differently.  Steve didn't want to lose Bucky, after all.  Still, Steve wasn't looking forward to this double date any more than the other ones that Bucky had dragged him along to.

"You look great!"  Bucky complimented once Steve opened his door.

With a head shake and an eye roll, Steve left the door to pull on his sneakers.  Bucky entered the dorm and greeted Sam with a smart remark that caused Steve to discreetly, softly chuckle.  The more time that Steve spent with Bucky, the more predictable the brunet became.  _Well, the more_ ** _deliciously predictable_** _Bucky became_ , Steve corrected.

"Seriously though," Bucky continued, "I clearly need to up my game!"

Steve playfully narrowed his eyes at Bucky and teased, "That's it.  I change my mind.  I'm not going."

"No," Bucky pathetically pleaded, and Sam loudly chuckled watching the spectacle.

As Bucky grasped onto Steve's forearms, Steve joked, "Nope, I'm staying here."

Bucky pouted his lower lip, and Steve wondered if he was naturally a pushover or if it was only because Bucky looked so cute when he wanted Steve to do something.  So, Steve sighed, and Sam playfully demanded, "C'mon, man, you need to grow a spine."

"Dude," Bucky said, playfully scandalized before dramatically lowering his voice, "You're gonna tell a kid with scoliosis to grow a spine."

Steve rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the amused smirk from crossing his face.  Sam was chuckling, and arguing with Bucky, "Someone's gotta tell him to!"

"Let's go," Steve loudly cut in before Bucky could say anything else on the matter.

"Still, that is just plain --" Bucky interrupted himself to tell Steve, "Wear a jacket, it's cold."

"Yes, sir," Steve mocked, grabbing his coat by the door.

Bucky let out an exaggerated shiver and teased, "You've been reading my diary, I see."

"Dude," Sam sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.  He threatened Bucky, "I swear to god, if I have to hear _one_ more of your sexual fantasies, I'm gonna lose it."

"We're leaving," Steve reassured while Bucky blew Sam a kiss.  Steve managed to close the door just in time to miss being hit with a balled up piece of paper.

"You do look nice though," Bucky sincerely complimented.  When his grin turned a bit wolfish, Steve's heart stuttered, and Bucky merrily mused, "I think blue is your color."

Steve swallowed thickly and averted his gaze, "Thanks."

"Any time," Bucky said with a friendly pat to Steve's shoulder.  Moving his hand, Bucky affectionately cupped the side of Steve's neck before dropping his large, calloused hand all together.

A little shocked by Bucky's action, Steve snapped his gaze to Bucky.  Bucky didn't seem to notice though as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  This was one of those moments that Steve couldn't quite figure out.  Bucky _acted_ like he liked Steve in a more romantic/physical way, but didn't follow through.

Over the months that Steve and Bucky had been friends, Steve had paid close attention to how Bucky acted around others.  From what Steve gathered, Bucky was a very tactile person.  Bucky had no issue, and showed no hesitancy, with casually draping himself over friends and holding them close.  On many occasions, Steve had found Bucky and Clint sprawled across the futon, entirely content, as they watched TV or were on their phones.

So, Steve knew that Bucky was the type who was comfortable with touching others and did so often.  But, to Steve, that didn't explain _how_ Bucky seemed to touch him.  Bucky seemed to use more care.  More affection.  Or maybe that was just Steve's wishful thinking.  Yet…

The pair walked to the diner in comfortable silence.  No, not comfortable.  Charged.  Yes, they walked in a charged silence.  Steve wasn't sure if he was the only one who noticed it.  But judging how much Bucky was fidgeting, Steve hoped that was a sign that he felt it too.

When they finally reached the diner, Bucky reached the door first and held the door open for Steve.  Again, that strange sensation of _them_ being on a date washed over Steve.  Entering the diner first, Steve stood by the doorway, waiting for Bucky.

"So, this guy is supposed to be my soulmate?"  Steve asked, pushing his floppy blond hair out of his eyes.

There was a playful smirk tugging at Bucky's deliciously red lips -- like crisp apples in autumn -- and he gave Steve a nonchalant shrug before sheepishly muttering, "I don't know about that."

And despite Steve's best efforts, he couldn't help but take that as Bucky admitting his feelings.  Even if it was just Steve _really_ digging to see what he wanted.

So, with a small, intimate smile, Steve followed Bucky through the diner.  Steve wasn't sure if their dates were there already, but he really wished that they weren't.

"Bucky," a girl called out.

Steve turned his gaze from Bucky's ass, to look at the girl who was waving Bucky over.  Attractive, blonde, Bucky's usual type.  Allowing his gaze to drift to the person next to the girl, to his intended date, Steve froze.  His eyes widened and his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Bucky," Steve softly demanded, causing the brunet to pause and turn to face Steve.

Once Bucky noticed Steve's rigid stance, his brows furrowed and he backtracked a few steps back to the petite blond.  Quietly, he asked, "What?"

Discreetly, Steve glanced around Bucky's arm to look back at the table.  Yup, he hadn't just been imaging it.  Yes, at least his date was a boy.  But holy hell, did he wish that it wasn't Brock.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/718419811-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven:**

Taking their seats, Bucky sat next to Bridgette and Steve sat next to Brock.  To say that it was awkward would be an understatement.  An understatement of the century.

But at least Steve got to sit across from Bucky…

"So, um," Bucky started, moving so he could rest his arms on the table.  With his index finger, he gestured back and forth between Steve and Brock, "How do you two know each other?"

"We have dramatic literature together," Steve reluctantly answered.

Brock playfully nudged Steve with his shoulder and teased, "You could've at least said we were friends."

Steve looked over at Brock with furrowed brows.  Steve didn't consider each other friends.  Sure, they had a class together.  And yes, they seemed to have mutual friends.  But _they_ were not -- repeat, were not -- friends.  Or at least, Steve had never thought of them as such.  Considering how Brock acted around Steve in class, Steve didn't know why he would suggest such a thing.

Until Steve recognized the way that Brock was looking at Bucky.

Was _everyone_ in love with Bucky?  Steve simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention forward again.  Bucky noticed the tension and Steve's mood, and Bucky quirked his brow questioningly at Steve.  In silent reply, Steve rolled his eyes again.

"So, _you're_ Steve," Bucky's date.  The petite blonde.  Bridgette, mused with a sly smirk playing on her pretty face.

Steve's brows furrowed as he answered, "Yes?"

Bridgette exchanged a look with Brock.  Confused, Steve glanced over at Brock too.  Worrying his lower lip, Brock gave Steve a sideways glance.  There was a blush coloring Brock's cheeks and Steve's brows furrowed more.

Perhaps Steve had been wrong about everything.  Maybe he had allowed himself to only see one side of Brock.  Granted, it was the side that Brock had shown Steve: an egotistical jerk who liked to make jokes at other's expense.  He couldn't be _all_ bad though, could he?  After all, Natasha was friends him.  _Bucky_ was friends with him.  Hell, Bucky thought about who would be right for Steve, and _he chose Brock_.

That had to say something, right?  Right?!

"Um," Brock started, gaining Steve's attention.  Brock bit his lower lip and nervously glanced down at his lap.

When Brock didn't say anything for a moment, Steve thought back to all those posts he had seen about ice breakers and asked, "If you could, uh, have dinner with… anyone… dead or alive.  Who would it, um… be?"

"Ooh," Bridgette said, completely intrigued and enthused.  "That's a good one."  Steve blushed when he noticed the pleased smile on Bucky's face, and Bridgette thought for a moment before answering, "Amelia Earhart."

Surprised, Bucky turned his attention to his date and smirked, "I never took you for an adventurer."

"I'm lots of things," Bridgette seductively stated, leaning close to Bucky.

As Steve sat there trying to not watch as Bucky met Bridgette the rest of the way to kiss, Brock leaned towards Steve and quietly asked, "What about you?  Who would you pick?"

Softly, intimately, Steve answered, "Frida Kahlo."

"That's that artist, right?  From Mexico?"  Brock asked with an interested grin.  One that Steve had never seen before.  One that Steve wouldn't mind seeing again.

Purposely keeping his attention off Bucky, Steve asked, "You?  Who would you pick?"

"Well," Bucky stated.  Clearing his throat to gain the other's attention.  When he had Steve's, Bucky looked down at his hands that were resting on the table and answered, "I'd want to sit down with Hedy Lamarr."  Bucky looked up at Steve as he continued, "Beauty _and_ brains?  It's a dream come true."

Steve's brows furrowed as he looked down at his own hands in his lap.  Steve didn't want to overanalyze the situation or anything but --

"You are so sweet," Bridgette stated, nuzzling close to Bucky.

Bucky smirked and bashfully scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.  Although Bucky was smiling at his date, Steve didn't miss how Bucky drifted his gaze to him.  Which just confused Steve all the more.

Deciding to continue with fun, ice breakers, Brock asked, "What's your guilty pleasure movie?"

" _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ ," Bridgette answered with a smug grin on her face.

Steve imagined that he'd feel smug too if he was allowed to hang all over Bucky.  And if he felt comfortable exchanging small kisses with the brunet.  Yeah, Steve would feel smug too.

Speaking of Bucky, Bucky relayed with a cheeky grin, " _Mamma Mia_!"

"Shut the fuck up," Brock chuckled incredulously while Bridgette said, "No way do you watch _Mamma Mia!_   I can't even picture you sitting around and watching it!"

"Well," Bucky shrugged and took a drink of his water, "I do."  Comically defending himself, Bucky declared, "It's such a good movie and deserves so much more recognition!"

Brock chuckled even more and Steve turned his attention to his date.  When Brock laughed so genuinely, with his eyes shut tightly, Steve couldn't help but find him cute in that moment.  Not Bucky cute.  Oh, no, Steve was positive that no one except for Bucky could ever be _that_ cute.  Still.  In that moment, Brock wasn't the hulking, intimidating, brooding bully that Steve had assumed he was.  In that moment, Steve was starting to not mind that Brock was his date.

Especially when Brock answered his own question with, " _Point Break_.  I love a good Keanu Reeves and Patrick Swayze romp."  Biting his lower lip, Brock coyly asked Steve, "What's yours?"

Steve's cheeks started to redden and he shyly answered, " _Drop Dead Gorgeous_."

"What's that?"  Bridgette asked intrigued.

"It sounds so familiar," Brock mused with his friend.

"'This pageant is like a roach motel,'" Bucky quoted the movie, "'Girls check in, but they don't check out.'"

And there he was, stealing Steve's heart all over again.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/718744086-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight:**

After the diner, the doomed double dates headed back to Bucky's dorm room.  How Bucky managed to persuade Steve in joining them all for some movies, Steve didn't know.  But Steve didn't know how Bucky effortlessly persuaded him to do anything.  So, at least Bucky was consistent.

Which was more than Steve could say about Brock.  Honestly, Steve didn't know what to think.  In class, Brock seemed to simmer with something one could possibly construe as hate.  But now, sitting on Bucky and Clint's futon?  Well, Brock seemed like an entirely different person.  In fact, Brock was acting like he was interested in Steve.

So, there they were.  All four of them on the futon.  Admittedly, it wasn't that tight of a fit with Steve and Bridgette being naturally petite.  And there they watched whatever horror movies they could agree on.

Currently the quartet were watching _Final Destination 3_.  Steve sat in between Brock and Bucky, and decided to shove his mouth with popcorn in hopes of distracting himself.  On one side, literally, Steve had Bucky.  Bucky who was undeniably charming and handsome and dreamy and… everything that Steve could ever possibly want in a boyfriend.

However, Steve wasn't the only one who felt that way.  Obviously.  As Bridgette cuddled up to Bucky and dramatically hid her face in Bucky's neck whenever anything remotely scary happened.  Really, it was a bit much in Steve's opinion.

And on Steve's other side was Brock who, despite his efforts to try and seem like a tough guy, was very jumpy.  Almost like a jack in a box.  It was easy to spot.  First it started with Brock's hands clenching into fists.  Next, his thigh muscles tightened.  Then, he slightly turned towards Steve, as though he was going to cower into the petite man just like Bridgette was doing with Bucky.

For a moment, Steve thought about making himself more available.  More ready in case Brock did decide to turn into him.  Steve's heart stuttered in his chest.  Did he even want Brock to find comfort in him?  If the way that his heart was hammering in his chest was any indication, the answer was yes.

Steve's eyes widened at that revelation, and he started to choke on the mouthful of popcorn.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"  Bridgette sincerely questioned, leaning across Bucky to gently touch Steve's knee.

Steve nodded, even though he was still choking and his eyes were watering.  To make matters even worse, Steve could feel an asthma attack coming on.  And the fact that Bucky was patting his back wasn't really helping each other.

Brock got up from the futon then and headed into the bathroom.  Quickly, he returned with a glass of water in hand for Steve, that Bucky immediately intercepted.  Once the coughing had momentarily eased, Bucky held the glass and helped Steve drink.

"Are you okay?"  Brock asked, taking his seat next to Steve again.

Closing his eyes, Steve nodded.  But he still wasn't breathing right.  Couldn't get any air into his lungs.  Or at least, that was what it felt like to Steve.  Steve just sat there, trying to calm himself.  Trying to pull himself together enough to reach for his inhaler.

However, Steve's hands continued to shake, and his arms felt like they had been dipped in concrete.  All he needed to do was to reach into his pocket and pull out his god damn inhaler.

Bucky must have realized that because he suddenly asked, "Where's your inhaler?"

Taking in as deep of a breath as he could in that moment, Steve exhaled, "Pocket."

Without a moment of hesitancy, Bucky kneeled in front of Steve and started patting Steve's thighs in search of the inhaler.  If Steve was in his right mind, he would be extremely aware of the many wet dreams this resembled and how many more this moment would produce.

Steve wasn't in his right mind though.  Not yet, at least.

Grabbing Steve's inhaler from his pocket, Bucky held it up to Steve's mouth.  Steve wrapped his lips around the device.  Bringing his shaky hand up, Steve covered Bucky's hand and tapped Bucky's finger so he'd press down on the inhaler just as Steve took a breath in.

"There ya go, Stevie," Bucky encouraged, pressing down on the button to release the medication just when Steve tapped his finger again.  "There ya go."

Finally able to take in a deep breath, filling his lungs completely, Steve removed his mouth from the inhaler.  Steve relaxed in himself and rested his head back on the futon.  Bucky stayed on the floor, on his knees, in front of Steve, rubbing his hands soothingly along Steve's thighs.

"Perhaps we should go," Bridgette suggested like a saint.  Steve's wheezy body and fuzzy mind couldn't help but think that maybe Bridgette wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay," Bucky nodded, agreeing and stood up where he received a kiss from the awaiting blonde.  Or maybe she was just as bad as Steve thought she was.

"See you in class?"  Brock said with an arched brow.

Steve nodded his confirmation and weakly repeated, "See you in class."

For a moment, Brock looked as though he was debating something.  Steve hoped, for the life of him, that Brock wasn't thinking about kissing him.  So, Steve closed his eyes and focused on his breathing instead.

"It was nice to finally meet you," Bridgette stated.

Steve opened his eyes and quietly declared, "You too."

Then, Bridgette and Brock left Bucky's dorm, leaving Bucky and Steve by themselves.  Closing the door, Bucky raked his hand through his dark hair and headed over to his closet.  As he changed out of his own clothes for pajamas, he remembered to pull a pair out for Steve as well.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/719129948-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine:**

"Do you want to continue the movie?"  Bucky asked, busying himself with tying his pajama pants.

On unsteady feet, Steve stood from the futon.  As he held onto Bucky's bunk, Steve asked, "You sure you want me to stay?"

"Of course," Bucky scoffed, as though Steve was insane for even suggesting otherwise.  Amending, "Unless you don't want to."

Not wanting to sound too eager, Steve averted his gaze and answered, "I think it would be best if I stayed."

"Great," Bucky smiled and joined Steve next to his bunk.  With a quirked brow, Bucky noticed the difficulty that Steve was having changing out of his jeans, and Bucky asked, "Do you need some help?"

Instantly snapping his gaze up to Bucky, Steve was sure that there was absolutely no way that Bucky just said those words in regards to undressing himself.  Yet, there they were and Bucky seemed completely sincere.

Swallowing thickly while also trying not to think about how erotic the whole situation could be, Steve declined, "Thanks, but I've got it."

"Okay," Bucky stated, holding his hands up in mock surrender before ducking and sitting back down on futon.

Considering Steve was holding on to the bunk directly in front of the futon, Steve felt a bit self-conscious.  There were seemingly a million ways that this could go.  Steve shook his head, trying to keep his imagination at bay as he swiftly undid his jeans and tugged them down one-armed.

Losing his balance as he tried to pull on the soft flannel pajama pants, Steve was entirely surprised to feel Bucky's hands on his hips to steady him.  With wide eyes in surprise, Steve looked down at Bucky, who simply smirked and told him, "Easy there, Stevie."

Almost dropping to the ground from being so stunned, Steve was glad to have Bucky's large hands on his hips.  Of course, Steve didn't imagine there'd be a moment when he wasn't glad to have Bucky's calloused hands on his body.  In one way or another, it was the best thing to ever happen to Steve.

Once Bucky was sure that Steve could balance himself just fine, he grabbed the hem of the pajama pants and pulled them the rest of the way up.  Smiling up at Steve, Bucky exclaimed, "There.  All done."

"Th-thanks," Steve stuttered out, still using the bunk's beams to help him as he took his seat next to Bucky.

Although there was plenty of room since they were the only ones there, the pair still sat close to one another.  The air wasn't tense, per se.  But it most definitely had energy.  Charged.  Steve swore that the hair on the back of his neck was standing up.

Keeping his face forward, Steve glanced out of the corner of his eye to see if Bucky felt it too.  But Bucky just kept his gaze on the TV.  So, Steve decided to focus on the movie as well.  Even though he had seen the movie so many times that he knew when death was going to strike and in which way the characters were going to die.

Then, it happened.

With their arms resting beside one another's.  Steve felt Bucky's pinky finger brush against his.  For a moment, Steve was sure that he had just imagined the movement.  Or that it had been an accident.  Yet…

Bucky's pinky finger caressed Steve's before it overlapped Steve's smallest finger altogether.  Steve's heart was racing and his breathing hitched.  Steve wasn't sure what to do.  He hadn't prepared for something like this to happen.

Steve felt as though his brain had short-circuited and he blinked rapidly in hopes that he'd be able to think clearly.  In hopes that, if this was a dream, he'd wake up.  When Bucky's finger linked with Steve's, however, it became apparent that this was, in fact, happening.

Silently, Bucky started moving his hand until his palm was on top of Steve's hand.  Covering it almost completely.  Steve glanced at Bucky out of the corner of his eyes.  Steve's heart stuttered when he noticed that Bucky was already looking at him.

Despite Steve having many, many dreams about this type of scenario, he was entirely unprepared to actually _be_ in this kind of situation.  To actually have Bucky making a move?  To have Bucky looking at Steve like he shared the exact same feelings as him?  It was so much for Steve.  Too much for Steve.

Quietly, Bucky asked, "Is this okay?"

_Is this okay?_

IS THIS OKAY?!

Steve swallowed thickly and nodded before stupidly replying, "Yeah, I hold hands with all my friends."

Bucky chuckled at that and removed his hand from Steve's.  Breaking Steve's poor, fragile heart in one swooping moment.  Although, Steve was shocked when Bucky slid his hand under Steve's and laced their fingers together.

"Then, we better do it properly," Bucky softly reasoned.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/719245860-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	30. Thirty

**Thirty:**

It was a weird night.  That was certain.  Not only had Steve briefly imagined himself actually giving Brock a chance.  Allowing himself to find some comfort that Brock could possibly be good for him.  If only for his own lonely heart's sake.  But then, Steve had ended the night with Bucky.

Nothing too overtly obvious, to Steve's chagrin.  No, for the most part, Steve wasn't sure about anything.  _Just as Bucky seemed to like things_ , Steve reasoned with himself.  Because Steve seemed just as perplexed by Bucky as any other time.

This time, however, their hands were intertwined and Bucky was rubbing soothing circles on the back of Steve's hand with the rough pad of his thumb.  Briefly, Steve thought about questioning Bucky.  But every time that Steve attempted to force out the words, _what is this?  What does it mean?  Do you like me?  Is this a date?  Is this serious?  Are you interested in me?_   Steve lost his nerve.

Which wasn't like Steve at all.

Steve was bullheaded and stubborn as all hell.  He picked fights and finished fights.  Always being led by what was right and just in his book.  Just the way that his mother had raised him.  Steve wasn't one to run away or to cowardly keep his mouth shut.

But just like Halloween -- and many other instances besides that one glorious evening -- Steve found himself clamming up.  Unable and unwilling to chance it.  All because he didn't want to lose Bucky.

Sitting there now, Steve could feel the words bubbling up inside of him.  Like a shook soda can that waits to explode.  All Steve had to do was _ask_ Bucky.  Ask him what this was.  What it could be.  What they were.  What Bucky wanted.  There was so much that Steve desperately wanted to know.

When Bucky jumped at the movie though and tightened his grasp on Steve's hand while cowering towards the petite blond, Steve couldn't bring himself to do it.  Couldn't bring himself to ruin this perfect moment.

Especially not once the movie had ended and Bucky suggested, "Wanna sleep together?"

Snapping his jaw closed, so it wouldn't fall open in shock again, Steve pressed his lips together and turned his gaze to Bucky.  Steve's eyes were wide.  Never did Steve think that Bucky would offer something so tantalizing.  Not like that, at least.

Hell, Steve felt like he could come right then and there with those words.

"Or I could just sleep down here on the futon," Bucky amended.  Clearly judging Steve's expression and body language, and trying to make Steve as comfortable as possible.  Bucky averted his gaze and, with his free hand, scratched the back of his neck as he sheepishly confessed, "I just always get freaked out after horror movies."

Not sure why Bucky had suggested they watched those movies, if he knew --

Steve's heart stuttered in his chest.  What if Bucky had planned this?  Planned for them to get cozy on the futon and cuddle throughout the night.  _No_ , Steve couldn't imagine Bucky doing that.  After all, they had been on a double date.  Bucky had been the unflinching one while Bridgette cowered intimately into his neck.

Of course, Bucky had seemed more focused on other things rather than the movie.  But Steve had just assumed that Bucky was paying attention to Bridgette.  Had Bucky actually been focused on Steve?

Was that the real reason why Bucky didn't seem fazed when Bridgette suggested that she and Brock leave?

"Okay," Steve finally agreed.  When Bucky still didn't look all that convinced by Steve's statement, Steve fixed a small grin on his face.  Trying to silently reassure Bucky.

With an easy grin that matched Steve's, Bucky confirmed, "Okay," and gave Steve's hand a brief squeeze.

Walking around to the end of the bed, Bucky lifted his leg, resting his foot on the rung and paused.  Briefly internally debating something, Bucky looked at Steve.  The clear mischief in that sole expression was enough to get Steve's heart racing.

"Are you going to need a boost?"  Bucky asked.  If it wasn't for the cocky smirk, Steve would've taken him as genuine.

"Thanks," Steve deadpanned, "But I think I can manage just fine."

Bucky arched his brow and gestured for Steve to climb up first.  Puffing his chest out, Steve tried to make himself seem larger.  Confident.  Anything in hopes of making himself seem more desirable.

Only once Steve was climbing up the rungs did a brief thought flitter through Steve's mind:  _what if Bucky is checking out your ass?_   Steve's breath paused and as he placed his knee on the bed, he discreetly looked over at Bucky.  Bucky's eyes were on Steve, that was certain, but there was no way of knowing if Bucky had been, in fact, checking him out.

But Steve could always dream, right?

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/719257910-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One:**

Completely on the bed, Steve crawled up to where the pillows were and climbed under the gray down comforter while Bucky climbed onto the bed.  The way that Bucky crawled towards the pillows gave Steve a whole new appreciation and understanding of John Mayer's _Your Body Is A Wonderland_.  If anything, Steve didn't think that he'd ever be able to listen to that song again without thinking of Bucky.

Sliding underneath the comforter next to Steve, Bucky laid on his side, facing the petite blond.  So, Steve did the same.  It was a small, twin size bed, that probably should've caused more issues than it did.  Steve didn't mind though.  It meant that he got to be closer to Bucky.

So close that all Steve had to do was bend his knee to feel Bucky's --

As though Bucky was reading Steve's mind, Bucky bent his knee, touching Steve's.  Bucky slid his leg along the length of Steve's, caressing it along the way.  Delicately, Bucky slipped his foot in between Steve's, effortlessly tangling their legs together.

That alone would have been enough to make Steve done for.  But what really did him in was the way that Bucky's eyes appraised him in the darkness.  Like Steve was special.  Like Steve was the only special thing that Bucky had ever seen.

Bucky lifted his hand, as though he was about to touch Steve, but hesitated.  Steve held his breath in anticipation and used every ounce of hope he had to pray that Bucky would touch him.  Steve was practically trembling with it as he waited for Bucky to continue his move.

Thankfully, Steve didn't have to wait too long for Bucky to finally -- FINALLY -- set his hand on Steve's jaw where he began stroking Steve's cheek.  Steve's lip started to quiver, just slightly.  Leaning forward, Steve hoped that Bucky would meet him the rest of the way.

Lastly, their lips met in a gentle press.  It was then that Steve realized that their drunken make out couldn't even compare to this kiss.  From the moments their lips touched, it was pure electricity, and Steve wanted more.  Needed more.

To Steve's delight, it seemed like Bucky did also.  Sliding his hand around to the back of Steve's head, Bucky tangled his fingers in Steve's blond hair.  Steve grasped onto Bucky's t-shirt, tightly holding onto the fabric, Steve tugged Bucky impossibly closer.  Earning a whimper from Bucky that shot straight to Steve's dick.

Opening his mouth in invitation, Bucky gladly accepted and licked his way into Steve's mouth.  Completely lost in the moment, Steve let out a small moan.  Which only seemed to spur Bucky on more as he pressed in further.  Causing Steve to roll onto his back and Bucky to follow.  Although Steve wanted him closer, Bucky held back, holding most of his weight on his forearm that he rested up by Steve's head.

Steve ran his hands up Bucky's back.  Wanting more.  Needing more.  Thoroughly delighted when Bucky dropped his hips against his and deliciously rutted against him, earning another moan from Steve and a guttural groan from Bucky.  Especially when they each felt just how much the other was enjoying this.

Allowing his legs to fall open, Steve created a place for Bucky.  Overjoyed when Bucky nestled his body in between Steve's legs and moved his hand down from Steve's neck to his thin thigh.  Hungrily, Bucky groped at Steve's body, making Steve feel utterly desirable.

As Steve let out another moan, Bucky pulled back.  Steve chased the kiss and was ready to protest.  However, Bucky grabbed the back of his own shirt and pulled it off entirely.  Steve's eyes immediately raked over Bucky's glorious bare torso and felt his hardening cock twitch in interest.  Even more so when Steve noticed just how erratic Bucky's breathing was and how stiff Bucky's own prick was.

For a moment, Steve just laid there staring up at Bucky.  It was entirely intoxicating the way that Bucky was looking at Steve.  Making Steve's heart pound so harshly in his rib cage that he was sure that it would burst right through and land in Bucky's large calloused hands.

Tenderly, Bucky ran his hands up Steve's thighs and over Steve's slender hips until he reached the hem of Steve's t-shirt.  Steve's breath hitched and his heart stuttered as Bucky quietly suggested, "Your turn."

Steve wasn't one to show off his body.  Never liking his frail frame, Steve was riddled with almost as many insecurities as the number of illnesses he had.  And during a normal occasion, Steve wouldn't have willingly taken off his clothes.  But with the way that Bucky's gaze appraised his body, Steve was more than willing to show him more of his body.

Leaning up slightly, Steve tugged his shirt up and with Bucky's assistance, removed his shirt entirely.  That was when Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips against Steve's while he ran his hands up Steve's thin body as they laid back down on Bucky's bed.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/719555620-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two:**

The pair continued kissing, running each other's hands along one another's bodies.  Eventually, Bucky moved from kissing Steve's lips, and worked his way across Steve's jaw, back towards Steve's delicate neck.  Erotically, Steve ran his hands to Bucky's chest and brushed his thumbs over Bucky's pert nipples and the silver barbells pierced through them.

"Fuck," Bucky breathed into Steve's ear before taking Steve's earlobe between his teeth.

Steve arched his back at the sensation and Bucky took the opportunity to start trailing his lips down Steve's elegant neck.  Everything felt so good.  Too good.  Steve knew that he would never find a pleasure as good as this.

Bucky's perfect lips moved lower.  Over Steve's shoulders, along Steve's collar bones, and down Steve's sternum.  Occasionally, Bucky would lovingly suck certain spots.  Other times, Bucky would devilishly nip across Steve's skin.

Arching his back again, Steve was nearly writhing beneath Bucky, and Bucky had barely touched him.  Bucky didn't seem to mind though.  In fact, Bucky seemed to thrive on the soft moans that Steve simply couldn't contain.

Panting, Bucky stopped trailing kisses down Steve's body and moved up to breathlessly kiss Steve's lips again.  Rutting against Steve's body, Bucky took a moment to enjoy the sensation.  Only momentarily content, however, as Bucky slithered his hand down Steve's body, pausing at the hem of Steve's borrowed pants.

Wantonly, Steve moaned.  An encouragement for Bucky to continue his ministrations.  Which Bucky was more than happy to oblige.  Tenderly grasping Steve's confined erection, Bucky gave it a soft squeeze before stroking it.

"Holy shit," Steve breathed out, tipping his head back and running his hand through his own hair.

Only then did Steve take a grounding moment to think about what was happening.  What _was_ happening?  Clearly Steve was living his ultimate fantasies with Bucky sensually looming over him.  But what was going on?

The pair had been on a date.  _With different people!_   It had only been an hour since their dates left!  An hour ago, Bucky was cozying up with someone else!  And now him and Steve were… what, exactly?  About to have sex?

Steve couldn't do this.  No matter how much he had dreamed of this very thing happening.  Steve didn't want to be a consolation prize.  Steve wanted Bucky to choose him.  Choose him from the beginning.  Go on a date with him.  Just the two of them where they would then start their carnal activities.

 _This_ wasn't how Steve wanted to lose his virginity.

"Wait," Steve said, gently touching Bucky's hot, bare chest.

Immediately, Bucky pulled back, which Steve was grateful for and only made him melt all the more.  Bucky raked his hand through his tousled brown hair and he panted, "What's wrong?  Are you…  Is everything okay?"

Steve lifted himself up, until he was resting on his elbows.  The way that Bucky's lips were kissed swollen, made Steve think twice about what he was going to say.  Yet, Steve still quietly said, "I don't think we should do this."

Bucky's brows briefly furrowed before ultimately agreeing, "Okay.  Yeah, no, you're -- you're right."

The pair moved so they were laying side-by-side in the small bed.  Both on their backs with their sweaty bare arms against one another.  Their breathing erratic.  Their erections still standing tall and proud.

Wanting to make sure that things were okay between them, Steve turned his head to look at Bucky, who instantly turned to look at Steve.  Steve tried to clarify, "I just, I just don't think that it was, uh… right… tonight."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Bucky said, wiping the sweat from his own upper lip with the back of his hand.  With a shrug that dragged his shoulder against Steve's, Bucky reassured the petite man, "Trust me, it's okay."

Taking a moment to evaluate, Steve finally took Bucky at his word and agreed, "Okay."

Silently, the pair laid there.  Coming down degree by slow degree, until both their bodies and minds had been cleared enough to recognize just how content they were.  Even without climaxing, Steve felt a weightless peace wash over him, almost like if he had.

Bucky rolled over, on to his side to face Steve.  Since Bucky did, Steve did too.  However, just looking at Bucky -- seeing him like this, all sleepy and tranquil -- it was enough to get Steve's blood flowing again.  Especially due south.

"What are you thinking about?"  Bucky softly questioned; his eyes flittering across Steve's face.

"Well," Steve good-humoredly scoffed.  Arching his brows, he gave Bucky's body a pointed look.

"Oh," Bucky quietly chuckled, blushing.

Blushing, for what seemed like, the first time.  And god damn it, he was even beautiful with his cheeks red.  It just wasn't fair.

Briefly biting his own lower lip, Steve asked, "What about you?  What are you thinking about?"

"Well," Bucky mocked Steve's earlier statement while allowing his eyes to roam over Steve's body once again.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve reached over and pushed Bucky's broad shoulder and told Bucky, "C'mon.  Get real."

"Okay," Bucky agreed.  Taking Steve's hand in his, Bucky brought it up to his mouth where he started pressing soft, sensual kisses to Steve's finger tips.

Bucky then completely stunned Steve by confessing, "I think about you.  A lot."  Another kiss was pressed to Steve's knuckle, "I think about how funny you are --" kiss "-- how talented you are --" kiss "-- and strong."

Steve was growing more lightheaded the more that Bucky spoke.  With each new admission and each loving press of his lips, Steve felt faint.  Of course, since he was laying down, he forced himself to stay in the moment.

"You're the best person I know," Bucky declared, placing his lips to Steve's palm, "I just wish that _you_ could see that."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/719668256-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three:**

With lips affectionately to his temple, Steve was woken up by Bucky softly, excitedly informing him, "It's snowing!"

"Cool," Steve rasped in reply.

"C'mon, Stevie," Bucky pleaded.  A crack in his voice that had blood rushing to Steve's semi hard cock.

"Uh uh," Steve protested, lifting his hand up to grasp at Bucky's naked torso.  Trying to pull Bucky back down, so they could stay in bed just a little while longer.

"Ste-eve," Bucky whined, causing Steve's dick to take an eager interest in the matter.  Especially when Bucky started kissing down Steve's jaw.  Ducking into the hollow of Steve's neck, Bucky pressed a kiss just below Steve's cute, little ear as he tried to persuade Steve again, "Please."

Steve was about to suggest they lay in bed for just five more minutes.  But he didn't get the chance.  The door opened and Bucky removed his face from the crook of Steve's neck.

"It's snowing!"  Clint loudly exclaimed.

With a yawn, Steve rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.  Steve didn't get much sleep.  After Bucky's heartfelt confession, it was all Steve could think about.  Even after Bucky had fallen asleep -- with Steve's hand held in his -- Steve just laid there, watching the brunet while he thought about everything that he wanted to happen.

"Shit," Clint chuckled and asked, "Steve is that you?"

"Yeah," Steve yawned again, covering his mouth with his hand.  Opening his eyes, he rolled onto his side again and lifted himself up onto his elbow, "What time is it?"

"Eight," Clint and Bucky answered in unison.

Steve rolled his eyes and let out a tired groan as he let himself fall back onto his back.  Closing his eyes, Steve heard Clint cheekily questioned, "Eventful night?"

Instead of answering, Bucky took the pillow that he had slept on and tossed it at Clint's head.  Of course, Clint caught the pillow and tossed it right back at Bucky.  Steve opened his eyes, to make sure that he wasn't about to get pelted.  Luckily, Bucky caught the pillow and held it in his lap while he asked Clint, "What kind of snow is it?"

"Superb.  Packing," Clint enthusiastically answered with a large, childish grin on his face, "The Snow Gods have clearly blessed us this fine morning."

Bucky looked over at Steve and coaxed, "C'mon, we gotta go now."

Steve draped his arm over his eyes as he said, "We live in New York.  Do you know just how much snow we get?"

"C'mon," Bucky begged.  Leaning down, Bucky spoke softly in Steve's ear, "If I promise that we can spend the rest of the day cuddling, will you get out of bed?"

Refraining from shuddering at the sensation of Bucky's breath on his ear, Steve cautiously removed his arm.  Playfully, Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky, trying to read the brunet.  Was Steve really that transparent?

Bucky linked his own hands and pouted his lower lip as he implored, "Please."

Apparently, Steve was an open book because Bucky started celebrating before Steve even spoke the word, "Okay."

Perhaps it was Bucky was too cute to deny.  Or maybe it was because Steve could never say no to Bucky.  But Steve preferred to think that he was only going to participate so he could spend the day all wrapped up in Bucky once they were done playing in the snow.

So, sure, Steve could tolerate some outdoors fun if his reward was some indoor cuddles.

After his morning business was done, Steve changed out of the borrowed pajama pants, and had no issue with Bucky seeing his body.  Instead, Steve found it quite exhilarating to have Bucky's gaze trained on his nearly nude frame.

When Bucky's grin turned wolfish, a warmth started in Steve's middle before extending out to his extremities.  Completely dressed in his outdoor attire, Bucky crossed the room and stopped right in front of Steve.  Steve kept his focus on Bucky's eyes.  Even though Bucky's eyes were sweeping down Steve's admittedly, naturally emaciated frame.

Steve wasn't sure what Bucky saw in him, but he didn't have the heart to question it either.  Instead, he straightened his shoulders and held his head high.  Exuding the little confidence that he had.  And all the more that he was gaining in that moment with Bucky's attention trained on him, and him alone.

Once Bucky's gaze met Steve's, Bucky purposely bit his lower lip and made sure that Steve was well aware that he was checking him out again.  Then, Bucky turned and headed towards the door.  Calling over his shoulder, "You were right.  We should've stayed in bed."

Steve had never gotten dressed so quickly before in his life.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/719686683-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four:**

Not even completely out the door and Steve was immediately pelted with snowballs.  Quickly, he lifted his arm to his face, to block any and all snowballs that would manage to be aimed there.  Of course, that didn't block any of the other snowballs that were harshly hitting his fragile frame.

"Isn't there some kind of precedent?"  Steve called out, trying to yell louder than the wind that whipped the fresh snow around.  "A rule or something?  That allows me to better prepare myself?"

"No," Sam maniacally laughed throwing another perfectly constructed snowball at his roommate.

"C'mon guys," Kristin defended Steve, "Give 'im a minute."

"You snooze, you lose," Clint argued, landing a snowball in the exact center of Steve's chest.

After a moment of not being bombarded with snowballs, Steve decided to cautiously remove his arm.  Coming face-to-face with Bucky as Bucky stood between Steve and the barrage.  Steve was pleasantly surprised to find the taller, thicker boy in front of him.  More than just because Bucky was acting as a shield, Steve concluded that he'd always be glad to find Bucky standing close like this.

Bucky brushed the melting snow from Steve's hair and ducked in close to quietly ask, "You okay?"

"Never better," Steve confidently, honestly answered.

With a satisfied smirk, Bucky pushed Steve's hair out of his eyes.  Pressing his forehead against Steve's, Bucky encouraged, "Now let's go kick some ass!"

"Yeah," Steve enthusiastically agreed, earning a sincere smile from Bucky that crinkled all the way up to his steel-blue eyes.

"Are you guys gonna make out or battle?"  Clint obnoxiously called out.

Bucky playfully rolled his eyes, causing Steve to smirk before Bucky called over his shoulder, "A talented man can do both, Barton."

"Man, shut up and start packing," Sam loudly replied.

"C'mon," Bucky intimately told Steve, leading him through the courtyard.

As they walked, something changed.  Steve's heart started racing as he glanced expectantly over at Bucky.  Nothing _seemed_ different.  Yet, Steve could still feel it in the air.  A type of flight or fight perhaps.  And it all had to do with the little smirk that was on Bucky's mouth.  No, not the smirk, not exactly.  It was the mischievous glint behind it.

That was when Bucky bent over and grabbed some snow.  Bucky didn't bother to mold it into a ball.  Instead, Bucky simply took the loose snow bunched in his large hand and playfully smashed it on the top of Steve's head.  Making sure that it spread out thoroughly, Bucky ruffled Steve's hair.

Steve's mouth dropped open in a silent O of surprise.  His body had sensed that _something_ was going to happen, he really should've been more prepared.  Yet, he wasn't, and now he was covered in snow.  Cold, wet snow that he shook from his hair like a dog coming in from the rain.

Immediately, Steve turned and picked up some snow.  Only half interested in forming it into a ball.  However, before Steve could strike, Bucky was gleefully running away.  That just made Steve more determined.  And soon enough, Steve was chasing after Bucky.

Despite Steve's poor lungs -- that only got worse as the temperature dropped -- Steve pushed his shorter legs to go as fast as they could.  Of course, that was always how Steve perceived life.  Knowing his weaknesses and completely ignoring them.  Sure, his mom wished that he would be reasonable when it came to his limits, but then Steve wouldn't be Steve.

Eventually, Steve caught up with Bucky.  Steve was positive that Bucky let himself be caught; and Steve promised himself to give Bucky hell for it later.  But right now, Steve allowed himself to enjoy the moment and tackled Bucky.

Fully unprepared for Steve to be so physical, Bucky instantly lost his balance.  Luckily though, Bucky had quick reflexes and turned to catch Steve.  Bucky didn't account for Newton's Laws of Motion, however.  So, even though Steve was small, Bucky still ended up on his back with Steve on top.

"Oof," Bucky let out in a huff of air with the added weight and the shock of it all.  A dopey grin was on his face as he teased Steve, "I guess I should've known you'd be the all-in type."

"Yeah," Steve said breathlessly, situating himself, so he could properly look at Bucky.

Steve's breathing was labored and Bucky brought a soggy, gloved hand up to hold Steve's face.  With a stuttering heart, Steve wondered if he'd ever get used to kissing Bucky.  If he'd ever grow accustomed to the way that it felt when Bucky looked at him like that.

A part of Steve hoped that he'd always feel this way.  Another part used Bucky's fond gaze to his advantage and brought the snow up to rub the snow over Bucky's face.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, and pressed his lips tightly together in a straight line.  When Bucky was sure that Steve was done, Bucky opened his eyes to only playfully narrow them at the giggling Steve.

"You are so going to pay for that," Bucky vowed, rolling the pair until he was on top.

Steve's eyes were wide with mock shock and concern.  But his giggles gave him away.  Steve jokingly pleaded for Bucky to not retaliate.  However, Bucky was fully intent on settling the score.

"Yes," Bucky jovially stated.  Starting by shaking the snow off his face -- and onto Steve's.  Then leaning in close to press his cold face against Steve's while softly repeating, "'So going to pay for that."

Steve giggled and pulled back just enough so Steve could look at Bucky before he challenged the brunet, "Yeah?  What are you gonna do about it?"

Bucky seductively promised, "I'm gonna show --"

"Hey!  Hey, Bucky!"

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/719731468-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five:**

Both boys turned to look in the direction of the familiar voice, finding Bridgette.  Immediately, Steve's eyes widened.  If Steve was being honest, he thought that he'd never see her again.  Just like how he hadn't ran into any of the other girls that he and Bucky had dated.

Yet, there she was.  Bundled up in a pink pea coat and matching crocheted accessories.  Bridgette was undeniably adorable, and as she approached with a carefree smile on her face, Steve was sure that he'd never get a repeat night with Bucky.

Especially not when Bucky climbed off Steve and jogged over to meet the petite blonde half-way.  Cheerfully, Bucky greeted, "I thought you weren't gonna make it."

Steve was sure that his heart breaking was audible, and sat up in the snow.  Tears were building in Steve's eyes, and in a desperate attempt to keep them at bay, Steve ground his teeth together.  Trying not to think about how correct his assessment had been the previous night about being a consolation prize.

 _How could he ever want me_ , Steve bitterly thought.

Feeling absolutely miserable for himself, Steve moved to stand but slipped and promptly fell on his ass.  The dramatic part of Steve was begging him to just lay back and allow the snow to bury him.  _You made your bed, die in it_ , Steve internally mused.

"Need a hand?"  A gruff voice questioned, extending a large hand to Steve.

Tipping his head back, Steve found the person he expected least to be there on that snowy morning: Brock.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Steve glanced over at Bucky.  Bucky had called himself gregarious.  Corrected Steve even.  But watching the way that Bucky was acting with Bridgette, Steve knew that he was right.  Bucky Barnes was a flirt.

So, Steve took a hold of Brock's hand and allowed the larger boy to pull him out of the snow.  Looking up at Brock, Steve mentally noted all the differences between the two brunets, and settled himself by focusing on one main difference: Brock's caramel eyes.

Those dark eyes flicked down, causing Steve to direct his gaze down as well.  Only to realize that they were still holding hands.  Steve's cheeks reddened as he dropped Brock's large hand.  Of course, that didn't stop the arrogant grin that tugged at Brock's usually smug expression.

"I, uh," Steve started, pushing his damp, blond hair off his face, "I, uh, wasn't expecting… you… to be, uh, here."

"Yeah," Brock averted his gaze and shoved his hands into his pockets.  Bashful, that was how Brock was acting.

Intrigued, Steve asked, "What?"

Brock's cheeks were turning pink as he admitted, "Nat said that she was coming, so then Bridgette decided that she was going to too since they're roommates, and so I… tagged… along."

"Oh," Steve lamely replied.  Steve scoffed at himself and amended, "I mean, I'm… glad."

Snapping his attention back to Steve, Brock seemed genuinely surprised as he asked, "You are?"

Yikes, maybe Steve should've used a different word.  After all, Steve didn't want to lead anyone on.  Especially since Steve was suspecting that he was experiencing that very scenario.

Nevertheless, Steve didn't know how to dissuade the muscular boy though.  Discreetly, Steve glanced over at Bucky.  A bolt of adoration passed through Steve when he noticed that Bucky was already looking at him from over Bridgette's head.  Once Bucky's gaze locked with Steve's, Bucky arched his brows readily.

Feeling Brock eyeballing him, Steve took in a deep breath and looked back up at the muscular boy.  Brock was apprehensively watching Steve, causing Steve to nervously avert his gaze.  Choosing to be kind, Steve straightened his shoulders and met Brock's eyes, "Yeah, I am."

"Okay," Brock smiled, briefly looking down.  Clearly beaming as he said, "Cool."

Steve blinked his eyes rapidly, wondering if he had done the right thing.

"Can we _please_ go inside?"  Natasha asked, looking around at the group.

Sam was shaking out snow from his jacket, but still managed to gaze fondly at his laughing girlfriend.  Kristin paused her teasing to ask, "Hot cocoa time?"

"It better be!"  Sam replied, feigning bitterness.

"What do you say?"  Brock asked Steve, a hopeful glint in his caramel eyes.

Before Steve could answer, Bucky called out, "Stevie!"  Redirecting his gaze, Steve looked over at Bucky.  There was a large smile on his stupidly handsome face and he tilted his head in the direction of the dorm, "Ya comin'?"

Steve knew that there was no way that he could ever deny Bucky.  Especially not when he noticed Bridgette heading into the building while Bucky stood there, waiting for _him_.  Maybe Steve had jumped too quickly at his earlier assumption.  A flash of admiration washed over him and he simply nodded his confirmation.

Starting to walk over to Bucky, Steve noticed that Brock had fallen into step beside him.  Briefly, Steve wondered how to let down the boy gently.  Steve had never been in this type of situation before.  And it didn't take him long to realize that he didn't like it as much as he once might've thought.

Once the pair had reached Bucky, Bucky took his place next to Steve.  It felt so natural.  Steve wondered if Bucky could feel it.  Chancing a glance, Steve's whole body warmed, finding Bucky looking down at him.  Affectionately, Bucky winked, as though he was silently confirming Steve's optimism.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/720149698-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	36. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six:**

After the hot chocolate was made and distributed among one another, the group got cozy around the TV.  Comforters and pillows were thrown on the floor, allowing everyone to lounge about.  Sam sat, leaning against the futon with Kristin in between his legs, resting easily against his strong chest like Sam was her very own chair.  Snagging the futon for themselves, Natasha sat with Clint's head in her lap.

Leaving Bucky, Steve, and Brock to take up other spots.  With Steve quite literally in between the two brunets.  Just like the previous night.  Which Steve really didn't want to think about.  Well, everything _before_ , he wanted to forget.  But everything that happened _after_ Brock and Bridgette left; Steve wanted to remember those moments forever.

Steve shivered at the memories.  And the wet dreams that were sure to ensue for the next foreseeable future.  Noticing Steve shiver, Bucky turned his concerned gaze to the blond while asking, "You okay?"

Blushing, Steve bashfully stuttered, "Ye-yeah."

"Are you cold?"  Bucky asked, making Steve positively melt.  Before Steve could answer, Bucky gestured behind Brock, "Mind handing me that blanket?"

"Sure," Brock readily agreed, passing the fleece blanket over Steve to Bucky.

"Thanks," Bucky smiled and unfolded the blanket, opening it up over himself and Steve.  Sincerely, Bucky asked, "Better?"

Steve nodded his confirmation, seemingly pleasing Bucky.  When Bucky turned his gaze back to the TV, so did Steve.  Although, Steve doubted that Bucky was having as much difficulty on keeping his attention on the current Thanksgiving episode of _Bob's Burgers_ as Steve was.

All Steve could think about was how little space was left between himself and Bucky.  It was all entirely, eerily, similar to the previous night.  Even, begrudgingly, with Brock occasionally watching him.  But Steve really could do without that.

Then, Bucky slid his leg along the length of Steve's.  Making sure to rub his socked foot against Steve's socked foot.  That movement was more than enough to hold Steve over until they were alone.  But Bucky didn't stop there.

Soon enough, Bucky brushed his fingers across the side of Steve's hand.  Steve's breath hitched.  Out of the corner of Steve's eyes, he spotted Bucky literally biting back his own grin.  Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve subtly shook his head, but he couldn't hide his own smile either.  Especially not when Bucky took Steve's hand in his and laced their fingers together.

Bucky's calloused hand was warm and while they sat there under the fleece flannel blanket Steve could feel his hand starting to sweat.  But he knew that he'd rather die than remove his hand from Bucky's.

"Oh, hell no," Bridgette declared, exiting the bathroom.

Steve went rigid beside Bucky.  Fearful that Bridgette could tell that they were holding hands.  Afraid of what Bridgette would do.  After all, she had been Bucky's first date last night.  _Oh, god, I'm an awful person_ , Steve internally chastised himself.

"There is no way that I'm sitting on the hard ass floor," Bridgette clarified.

At that, Steve let out a small sigh of relief.  Causing Bucky to softly chuckle beside him.  In jest, Steve elbowed Bucky, which only made Bucky throw his head back as he laughed louder.

As Steve rolled his eyes, Brock nudged his shoulder against Steve's, gaining Steve's attention.  With a confused expression, Brock quietly asked Steve, "What's up with, Barnes?"

Trying to be as nonchalant as possible while also trying not to rouse suspicions, Steve simply shrugged in silent reply.  But Steve's never been a good liar, so he's not sure how well Brock believes him.  Especially not when Steve starts blushing.

Thankfully though, Brock doesn't question it.  Not that Bridgette gives him enough time to as she deliberately takes a step in between the two as she climbs onto the futon.  As Bridgette lifts Clint's feet to take a seat, Steve can't help but notice the considerable amount of distance between Brock and himself.  A symbolic separation that Steve silently prays Brock will intuitively pick up on.

From beside Steve, Bucky's laughter dies off only to start up again when a joke is told on screen.  Steve gives him a fond, amused glance.  If the symbolic separation wasn't enough for Brock to pick up on, he's sure that the way he looks at Bucky would be.

Bucky must feel Steve's gaze because he gives Steve's hand a comforting squeeze.  Of course, that didn't stop Steve from sweeping his eyes over Bucky's face appreciatively.  Steve would like to think that if their dates from the previous night weren't there, he'd have the confidence to snuggle up to Bucky the way that their other friends were cuddling with their significant others.

 _Wait_ , Steve paused, his heart stuttering in his chest, _is Bucky my boyfriend?_

Steve sure hoped that he was.  Especially when Bucky looked over at Steve, practically mirroring Steve's adoration with his own.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/720515986-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven:**

As the day flashed by, the more Steve wished that it would just freeze.  Mentally musing that eternity wouldn't even be enough time with Bucky though.  With Bucky rubbing soothing circles into the back of Steve's hand with the rough pad of his thumb, Steve never wanted Bucky to let go.  Not to mention the way that Bucky caressed his foot against Steve's.  Or the way that Bucky dramatically lolled his head to the side, briefly resting his head on Steve's shoulder as he laughed at a particularly cheesy joke.

All that considered, Steve knew that he was in too deep.  Had been from the very beginning.  Ever since Steve laid his eyes upon the beautiful brunet.  Steve would like to think of himself as a level-headed person who used logic before jumping in, but with Bucky, that had never been there.  Steve dove in head first and didn't care if he drowned.

But with Bucky beside him, their hands linked, Steve hoped that he'd be able to stay afloat.  And the longer that Bucky held his hand, the more real it felt.

Once it started getting dark out, the group started migrating back to their own dorms.  First with Brock.  A pang of guilt shot through Steve when Brock made it a point to not look at Steve or Bucky.  They had spent the whole day together, and Steve tried to ignore the sensation that Brock was waiting for something to happen between himself and Steve.  Then, when nothing did, Brock left a little more solemn than Steve remembered ever seeing him before.

Next was Sam and Kristin who both agreed to escort Bridgette back to her dorm first.  Steve thought that Bridgette would've been more upset by the turn of events, but was pleased when he didn't sense any animosity from the petite blonde.  In fact, Bridgette even seemed more observant than Steve would've originally taken her as she teased Bucky, "You better behave," and gave Steve a knowing wink.

Which was more than what Steve could say about Sam, who exited with, "I don't think _I'll_ need to kick your ass, but just know that I won't hesitate."

"Dude," Bucky scoffed, dispelling Sam's concern, "You have nothing to worry about."

Steve couldn't help but think that Bucky was alleviating his negativity, not just Sam's.  And Steve couldn't help but smile at that.  Of course, he bit the inside of his cheek in hopes of containing himself just a bit.

Sam just playfully rolled his eyes and obnoxiously ruffled Steve's hair on his way out the door.  Leaving Clint, Natasha, Bucky, and Steve in the dorm.  Holding his breath expectantly, Steve assumed that either Clint or Natasha would say something.  When another episode passed and neither said anything, only then did Steve start to relax.

That was also when Bucky let go of his hand.

Steve tried not to be too melodramatic about it.  After all, there had been moments throughout the day when they weren't holding hands.  But like Steve had mused earlier, it wasn't nearly long enough.

Bucky stood then, taking a moment to stretch.  His arms high above his head, Bucky wiggled his fingers as though he was reaching for the ceiling.  And like every other time that he had stretched, his shirt rucked up, exposing the lower part of his abdomen, just below his belly button.  This time though, Steve couldn't help but wonder what his body would feel like on his lips.  Or what Bucky would taste like.

Bringing his arms back down, Bucky fixed the long-sleeve tee he was wearing and held his hand out to Steve.  Steve gave Bucky's hand a glance and quirked his brow up at the brunet.

"I need to stretch my legs," Bucky answered, wiggling his fingers enticingly at Steve.

Pushing the blanket off himself, Steve took Bucky's hand and allowed Bucky to help him off the floor.  Being pulled off the floor, the pair stood close, and Steve couldn't help but blush.  Which, of course, only caused Bucky's grin to turn smug.

Bucky wasn't the only one though, Steve realized as he took a step back, noting that Clint and Natasha equally seemed amused by Steve's blush.  But Steve tried to ignore them as he put his outdoor apparel on.  Focusing on how much he couldn't wait to be alone with Bucky.

"You two have fun," Bucky sing-songed, following Steve out the door.

"Dude!"  Clint chastised while Natasha tossed a pillow at the door as Bucky closed it behind himself.

Raking his hand through his brown locks, Bucky said, "Let's go."

Steve half-expected Bucky to take his hand as they walked down the hallway.  When he didn't, Steve cleared his throat and asked, "Any destination in mind?"

"Nope," Bucky smirked.  A mischievous glint in his eyes, "Isn't it exciting?"

All Steve could do was smile in silent reply.  Everything about this moment was exciting.  Everything about Bucky was enticing.  And Steve braced himself for whatever came next.  Knowing that he was thoroughly, deliciously in way over his head.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/720809634-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Thirty-Eight:**

"What are you even talking about?!"  Bucky questioned in mock outrage.  "There is no way -- repeat, no fucking way -- that the 2013 _Evil Dead_ is better than the original!"

"Well, it is," Steve doubled down on his supposedly controversial opinion.  Lifting his cup to hide his smile, he took a drink of his Vienna Roast Red Eye.

Bucky playfully narrowed his eyes, studying Steve.  Steve arched his brows, questioningly, and Bucky said, "Alright."

Bucky took a drink of his Soy Chai Latte, seemingly to buy himself some time.  Which had Steve entirely intrigued.  Even more so when he felt Bucky's foot caress his underneath the small round table.  As Bucky set his cup down, he licked his lips free of any remnants and said, "You're entitled to your _wrong_ opinion."

Steve wasn't quick enough to hide his smirk that time.  But he didn't necessarily care in that moment that Bucky saw.  Not when a smile of his own crossed Bucky's face.  So, instead, Steve teased, "You're stubborn, you know that?"

" _I'm_ stubborn?!"  Bucky incredulously questioned, with his eyes comically wide.  Pointing accusingly, Bucky said, "You're one to talk."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and leaned forward, hoping to persuade Bucky, "Have you even seen the movie?"

Instead of answering, Bucky took another drink.  Which, of course, immediately answered Steve's question.  Steve shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face.  Noting Steve's disbelief, Bucky teasingly challenged, "I don't need to see it.  I already know that it's not worth it."

"How can you say that?"  Steve scoffed.  Sighing in slight annoyance, he said, "You can't make a statement like that without seeing both films."

"Okay," Bucky agreed.

That made Steve pause and his brows briefly furrowed, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed.  He turned his gaze downwards, looking down at his hands that were resting on the table -- almost touching Steve's hands -- Bucky suggested, "Maybe over Thanksgiving break… or something… we can watch it."

Shocked, Steve just stared at Bucky for a moment.  Sure, this wasn't the first time that Bucky had asked Steve to hang out.  But this offer didn't seem like a platonic hang out.  It seemed like more.

Or at least, that was what Steve was hoping it meant.

Before Steve could answer however, the barista cleared her throat.  Gaining both boys' attention, she apologized, "I gotta close up."

"Right," Bucky said, quickly standing up and pushing his chair in, "Sorry."

"It's alright," the girl assured.

"Thank you," Steve told the girl, putting a few extra dollars in her tip cup.

"Thank _you_ ," she smiled, walking around the counter to lock the door behind the pair after they threw out their finished drinks and left the café.

Walking down the dark street, the duo walked close to one another.  Not touching, but close enough to where it would be very easy to brush their hands against one another's by accident.  All it would take was for Steve to just --

"So," Bucky started, instantly gaining Steve's attention.  Admittedly, it wasn't that difficult for Bucky to do so.  Still, Bucky had it, and he continued, "Maybe Saturday?  Watch some movies?  Get some takeout?"

For a moment, Steve just stared at Bucky and the first thing that popped into Steve's mind also tumbled out of his mouth, "Are you asking me out?"

Bucky pressed his lips together and turned to look at Steve.  Studying Steve before answering, "Well, that depends."

"On what?"  Steve's brows furrowed.

Bucky shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "On whether you say yes."

"Oh," Steve turned his attention forward again and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from grinning too wide.  Noticing the almost nervous way that Bucky was fidgeting, Steve tried to appear as nonchalant as possible.  After all, it wasn't particularly often that Bucky acted like this.  So, Steve asked, "What kind of takeout are we talking about?"

"Whatever you want," Bucky sincerely answered.

"Then how can I refuse?"  Steve replied.

The smile that crossed Bucky's face lit up his whole face and Steve couldn't help but match it with his own.  And when Bucky took his hand in his, Steve swore that he would float off without Bucky anchoring him.

In a comfortable silence they headed towards the residence halls.  Steve didn't want their night to be over though.  Not yet.  And Bucky must've been feeling the same because his steps slowed.

" _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ ," Bucky stated.  Steve quirked a brow up at him and Bucky continued, "The original is better than the remake.  You can't deny that one."

"Okay," Steve conceded, "But that's just _one_ example."

Bucky nodded and, after a moment, added, " _Friday the 13th_."

"I think that's more a sequel than a remake," Steve corrected.

"No," Bucky argued, "The 2009 was a reboot."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes, "But you already know who the killer is.  It's a sequel."

Bucky shook his head removing his hand from Steve's.  They were just standing there on the sidewalk now, facing each other.  With an arrogant smirk, Bucky placed his hands on Steve's hips and shrugged, "Agree to disagree."

In reply, Steve scoffed and chewed on the inside of his lower lip.  Allowing himself to touch Bucky, he ran his hands up Bucky's chest while Bucky slid his hands around to Steve's back, holding the petite blond close.

Leaning in, Bucky ran his nose along Steve's with a feather-light touch.  Steve's breath hitched and Bucky quietly questioned, "Can I kiss you?"

Eagerly, Steve nodded and softly replied, "Please," before gripping onto the collar of Bucky's jacket, pulling him in for the kiss.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/720847756-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Thirty-Nine:**

Sitting at his desk, Steve realized that this just wasn't working out.  It was just all wrong.  Annoyed, Steve sat back and stretched his arms high above his head.  Hoping that he'd be able to get it together soon.  After all, drawing Bucky really shouldn't have been that difficult considering how often Steve stared at Bucky.

One would also think that spending the weekend with Bucky -- up close and personal, no less -- would make it even easier to recall Bucky's features perfectly.  Yet, Steve just couldn't seem to get Bucky's eye colors just right.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, his phone vibrated on his desk.  Steve was sure that it was Sam informing him that he would be staying at Kristin's.  Especially since he had been there practically all day due to Kristin's criminally insane roommate had recently deciding to take some time off to focus on her mental health.

Once Steve picked up his phone though, he was pleasantly surprised to find Bucky's name.  Even if the message preview lamely showed a simple, **_Hey_** , Steve was still happy nonetheless.  Especially when another message quickly joined, **_What are you doing?_**

Steve bit his lower lip and glanced down at his open sketchbook.  Debating what to tell the handsome brunet who just so happened to also be his unwitting muse.  Of course, after how the weekend went, Steve wanted to believe that Bucky would be flattered.  But Steve wasn't entirely certain.  Steve didn't want to ruin all chances he had with Bucky by coming across as a creeper.

 ** _Just some homework_** , Steve decided on.  It was something that could be true.  It was also something that Steve didn't have to elaborately lie about either.  Which was nice because Steve was a horrible liar.

 ** _Yeah?_**   Bucky replied, and even without seeing his face, Steve could sense the smirk, **_Anything interesting?_**

Steve worried his lower lip and quickly typed out, **_Nope.  Just some sketches.  What about you?  What are you up to?_**

In what seemed like record-breaking time, Bucky's message came, **_Same.  I'm learning about important dates in history though._**

Always enjoying history, Steve was intrigued.  **_Yeah?_**

 ** _Yeah.  Wanna be one of them?_**   Came the quick reply.

Instantly Steve's cheeks reddened and he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out of his mouth.  Before Steve could reply though, another message was received: **_If you were a president, You'd be Baberaham Lincoln_** **.**

"Oh my god," Steve chuckled.  Scrubbing his hand down his face, Steve got more comfortable in his computer chair.

Before Steve could even think of something to say, another message: **_Let's play titanic._**

 ** _Let me guess_** **,** Steve typed out, **_I'm the iceberg and you'll brush up against me?_**

Chewing on his bottom lip, Steve loudly laughed when he got Bucky's reply to that.  **_No.  You be the ocean and I'll go down on you._**

So, Steve decided to go with, **_Are you a cold?  Because I would like to catch you sometime._**

With a crying laughing emoji, Bucky came back with, **_Do you have a band-aid?  I just scraped my knee falling for you_** **.**

 ** _Looks like you dropped something.  My jaw!_**   Steve sent, giggling to himself.

Quickly, Bucky sent, **_You must be a broom, 'cause you just swept me off my feet_** **.**

Still giggling, Steve continued, **_Is your name Google?  Because you have everything I'm searching for._**

**_You look ill.  You must be suffering from a lack of Vitamin ME._ **

Rolling his eyes, Steve decided to get more comfortable.  Climbing off his chair, Steve climbed onto his bed.  Situating himself, Steve sent, **_My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U._**

 ** _If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber_**.  Bucky replied.

Steve sent, **_If you were a library book, I'd check you out._**

 ** _You've earned your way to the top of my To Do list_** **.**   Bucky messaged, causing Steve's heart to stutter and his cock to twitch in interest.

Trying to ignore just how easy it was to get an erection, Steve decided to reply: **_If you were a doctor and you used a stethoscope, you wouldn't be able to hear a thing because you take my breath away._**

Without even skipping a beat, Bucky replied, **_Was that an earthquake?  Or did you just rock my world?_**

Unexpectedly yawning, Steve was reminded of just how tired he was.  However, Steve wasn't so tired that he couldn't text back.  **_You must be a keyboard because you're just my type._**

 ** _Is you name Wi-fi?  Because I'm really feeling a connection_**.  Bucky texted right back.

Steve smiled and rolled over onto his side, **_Are you a camera?  Because I smile every time I look at you_**.

**_Can I tie your shoes?  I don't want you falling for anyone else._ **

_Not possible_ , Steve thought.  Steve was sure that there wasn't even a possibility of him potentially falling for someone else.  There was just no way.  Steve responded with something super cheesy, **_On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need_** **.**

It didn't take long for Bucky to respond, **_Let's flip a coin.  Heads you're mine, tails I'm yours_**.

With a smirk, Steve sent, **_I thought happiness started with an H.  Why does mine start with U?_**

 ** _I'm in the mood for pizza_** , Bucky replied.  Steve assumed that their pickup line game was over.  But then Steve got the second part, **_A pizza you_**.

So, Steve happily obliged in continuing the game.  **_If you were a fruit, you'd be a fine-apple_**.

 ** _I wish you were like my pinky toe so I could bang you on every piece of furniture here_** , Bucky sent back.

"Oh, my god," Steve giggled and covered his blushing face.  With his red, red face, Steve texted back, **_Oh my god_** , with a crying laughing emoji.

 ** _Too far?_**   Bucky replied.

 ** _Just surprised_** , Steve honestly assured.  Although he was still blushing profusely.

Before Steve could send anything else, Bucky messaged: **_I'm sure you look adorable right now.  And you'd look even cuter holding my hand, but whatever_**.

Steve couldn't keep the smile off his face.  Even when a yawn escaped him again.  And even though Steve was exhausted, there was no way in hell that he'd stop texting Bucky.  Especially when things seemed to be going his way.

 ** _But for real_** , Bucky sent, **_I had fun this weekend_**.

With just that simple message, Steve's stomach filled with butterflies.  It was really as simple as that.  And, in hopes of Bucky continuing this honesty, Steve agreed, **_So did I_**.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/720955650-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	40. Forty

**Forty:**

After texting Bucky all night, Steve had slept through his alarm.  If it wasn't for it being the class he shared with Bucky, Steve probably would've just stayed in bed.  However, Steve wasn't about to miss a chance to see the brunet.  No way.  Not now.  Not after that amazing weekend.

So, Steve pried himself out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to take care of his usual morning routine.  Quickly brushing his teeth, Steve tried to be as thorough as possible with the limited time, but was still paranoid that he didn't get every spot.  Steve was even debating re-brushing them, just make sure.  After all, he wanted to have a fresh mouth for any impromptu make out session that could happen.

Which Steve was really hoping would happen again.  And soon.

Slipping on his sneakers and his jacket, Steve grabbed his bag and opened his door.  As luck would have it, Bucky was standing there with two to-go cups, one raised as though he was just about to knock on the door.  Of course, once the door opened, and Bucky saw Steve, Bucky lowered his hand.

"What are you…?"  Steve asked with a confused smile.

"I thought you might need a little something," Bucky smirked, handing Steve one of the coffees.

"Thanks," Steve smiled.  Fixing his messenger bag on his shoulder, Steve locked his door and walked with Bucky down the hallway.  Contently bringing the cup up to his face, he could smell the delicious caffeinated beverage and took a tiny taste only to realize, "You know my drink order?"

"I mean," Bucky started with a shrug.  Nonchalantly, Bucky declared, "It's not a difficult one to remember."

Steve didn't say anything to that.  Instead, he silently stepped into the elevator with Bucky and made sure to keep his coffee in the hand furthest from Bucky.  Hoping that Bucky would take that as a hint to hold his hand.

Unfortunately, Bucky didn't seem to pick up on it as the elevator opened on their floor and the pair stepped out.  Steve was a little bummed.  He assumed that Bucky would be able to read him by now.

"So, Saturday," Bucky began, following Steve out of the building.  At the chill, Steve held his jacket closer, tighter to his frame, and Steve noticed Bucky studying him.  Half-surprised when Bucky didn't offer to go back inside to get him another sweater or jacket to wear.

Instead, Bucky continued, "I was thinking that we could make a day of it.  Watching both the phenomenal originals --"

"I wouldn't call them phenomenal," Steve scoffed, taking another drink of his coffee.

"And," Bucky playfully declared, regaining the conversation with a fond grin, "And then we can watch the dreadful remakes."

Theatrically, Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Some of those remakes are good."

"Yeah, okay," Bucky mockingly agreed.

Rolling his eyes again, Steve elbowed Bucky's side in jest.  Bucky feigned offense, but only briefly before slinging his arm around Steve's shoulders.  Pulling Steve impossibly closer as they walked towards their class.  Wrapping his own arm around Bucky's waist, Steve nuzzled closer into Bucky's larger frame.  Feeling entirely content, and thoroughly grateful when Bucky didn't pull away.

"A whole day, huh?"  Steve teasingly questioned, looking up at Bucky.

Glancing down at Steve, Bucky did a quick evaluation of the petite blond.  Bucky briefly bit his own lower lip and amended, "I mean, unless you don't want to."

"Are you kidding?"  Steve scoffed looking up at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, "I mean, you never know."

For a moment, Steve just studied Bucky.  Not for the first time, Steve wondered what universe Bucky was living in.  Did he really not think that Steve would want to hang out with him?  Steve?  Not want to hang out?  With Bucky?  It was almost laughable.  Almost.

Steve shook his head, making Bucky ask, "What?"

"Nothing," Steve playfully rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Walking into the classroom, the pair took their usual seats and Bucky sarcastically replied, "Okay.  Yeah, I totally believe that."

Steve softly chuckled, but didn't have anything to say.  Of course, it wasn't like Bucky really gave him a chance to say anything.  Not like Steve minded though.  In fact, Steve readily and happily welcomed Bucky leaning in close to softly converse with him.

"So, I was thinking," Bucky softly started, "We make a day of it.  Watching the movies -- obviously.  Cuddling -- a give-in.  Make out?  Possibly?"

Bucky gave Steve a hopeful look, and since Steve had already been hanging on Bucky's every word, Steve couldn't help but blush.  Of course, Steve was also hoping for a hot, steamy make out session.  But Steve didn't want all his eggs to be revealed just yet.

So, Steve averted his gaze and tried to seem nonchalant as he told Bucky, "We'll see."

And although Steve tried to act like he wasn't pathetically obsessed with everything and anything that revolved Bucky, Bucky wasn't completely oblivious.  Bucky's smirk alone was enough to inform Steve that Bucky knew exactly how sprung Steve was.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/722249755-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	41. Forty-One

**Forty-One:**

Thank all that was holy that it was finally Saturday.  The entire week seemed to slowly pass as though time was stuck in molasses.  But it was finally Saturday.  FINALLY!

 _Thank fuck_ , Steve couldn't help but think before getting annoyed with how his sweater was hanging on his body.  Aggressively, Steve tore the sweater off his body and pulled another one on.  Sure, it was just a movie day.  But it was with Bucky.  Just Bucky.

Steve's heart stuttered in his chest at that.  Pausing, Steve realized that this would be their first date.  Reaching up, Steve steadied himself with his palm against the wall while grasping at his chest as the air left his lungs.

Now Steve was sure that things had to go perfectly.  They just had to!

Changing into another sweater, Steve glanced at the time.  His eyes bugged at the time, however.  Taking in a deep breath, in hopes of controlling himself, Steve shoved his phone into his pocket and made sure that he had his inhaler.  Then, he locked his dorm and left for Bucky's.

It must've been his nerves, because Steve reached Bucky's dorm in a record-breaking time.  And sure, Steve was out of breath, but just thinking of Bucky had the ability to produce the same results.  So, instead of focusing on his lack of breath, Steve reached up with a shaky hand and knocked.

Quickly, Bucky opened the door and greeted Steve with a friendly grin.  That alone would've been enough to make Steve melt.  But what really did him in was how Bucky grabbed the front of Steve's jacket, pulling the smaller boy closer.  Close enough for Bucky to press his delicious lips delicately to Steve's.

Steve stumbled into the dorm and into Bucky.  Not that Bucky minded in the slightest.  Simply closing the door behind them as he led Steve further into the room with his tender touches and tugs at Steve's belt loops.

Around each other's lips, Bucky greeted Steve, "Hi."

Smiling, Steve pulled back to look into Bucky's eyes, "Hi."

Bucky pushed Steve's blond hair off his face, away from Steve's eyes before trailing his fingers down the side of Steve's face.  Caressing the petite boy's face and leaning in to press a soft, sweet-as-honey kiss to Steve's lips.  Effectively making sure that nothing was left of Steve except for a puddle on the floor.

When the pair finally pulled apart, Steve gazed fondly up at Bucky.  Finding the dopey grin on Bucky's handsome face to be the pinnacle of a cherry-on-top that Steve had ever experienced.  And Steve hoped that Bucky would pick up the hint the longer he stared at his lips, and that Bucky would close that distance again, so they could get some more kissing in.  Yet…

"So, do you know which movie you want to start with?"  Bucky asked, crossing over to where the TV was.

"Um," Steve eloquently started, shrugging out of his jacket and getting thoroughly distracted when Bucky bent over to start searching through the movies.  Running his hand through his hair and taking in a deep breath to steady himself, Steve simply observed the attractive brunet.  Unable to do anything, really, with Bucky tantalizingly searching through the many movies that he and Clint owned.

Steve was so distracted that he barely registered that Bucky was watching him until he ran his gaze up to Bucky's face where their eyes met.  Instantly, Steve began blushing.  Judging by the arrogant tug of Bucky's lips, Steve could correctly assume that Bucky knew exactly what Steve was thinking about.

Standing up straight, Bucky had an expectant quirk to his brow as he waited for Steve to speak.  So, Steve started again, "Um," before immediately pausing.  Only once Steve refocused his attention on the movie cases in Bucky's hands was Steve able to form a coherent sentence, "We can start with _Evil Dead_ , if you want.  Whichever one you want."

"Okay," Bucky readily agreed.  Looking over the movies, Bucky internally debated which one he wanted to start with.  "We can start with the 2013 one," Bucky finally decided.  Then, he teased, "At least that way, we get the bad ones out of the way first."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes.  But he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he took a seat on the futon.  "Okay," Steve scoffed, "We'll see.  Who knows, you might even be singing a different tune once it's over."

"Yeah, let's just entertain that thought for a moment," Bucky chuckled, popping the movie into the player and taking his seat next to Steve.

Reaching across Steve, Bucky grabbed the remote, and Steve's heart stuttered.  Steve wondered if he'd ever get used to being this close to Bucky.  If he'd ever grow accustomed to Bucky's intoxicating scent.  Wondered if Bucky's citrusy, woodsy smell would ever stop being so sweet.  So tempting.

With the remote in hand, Bucky started to retreat.  Of course, Bucky being Bucky and Steve being Steve, it was easy for Bucky to read Steve's current thoughts.  Or at least, understand how much Steve truly desired Bucky.  So, Bucky pressed a tender kiss to Steve's temple before settling in his spot.

Quickly bypassing the previews, Bucky set up the movie and placed the remotes on top of the mini fridge.  Then, Bucky looked over at Steve and held out his hand, "Ready?"

"Ready," Steve agreed, placing his hand in Bucky's.  Feeling over-joyed when Bucky laced their fingers together.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/722353541-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	42. Forty-Two:

**Forty-Two:**

Steve wasn't sure if Bucky was cowering into his neck because he was truly afraid of the scenes onscreen or because he was trying to distract Steve from enjoying the movie.  Occasionally, Bucky's lips ghosted along the delicate column of Steve's neck, causing Steve to absolutely lose his mind with his arousal while desperately trying to control himself.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Steve's neck, Bucky pressed in even closer.  Seemingly just wanting to cuddle up to Steve as Bucky turned his head to face the TV in front of them.  Allowing Steve to relax and try to calm himself as they both watched the movie in silence.

However, once the possessed character hopped on top of one of the other characters and vomited on the character, Bucky hid his face in Steve's neck again.  With his face in Steve's neck, Bucky softly muttered, "That is so gross."

Feeling Bucky's breath fan across his neck, Steve let out a shiver that he disguised as a chuckle.  Teasing Bucky, "What?  Too much for you?"

At that, Bucky playfully pinched at Steve's side, making the smaller boy squirm at the sensation while Bucky pouted, "No.  It's just gross."

"I guess it's a good thing we waited to order food, huh," Steve giggled.

"That's for sure," Bucky agreed, peeking at the screen.  Once he deemed the coast to be clear, Bucky relaxed once again just in time to watch the possessed character disappear into the cellar.

Half wanting to comfort Bucky and half just feeling like it, Steve gave Bucky's hand a soothing squeeze.  Which Bucky seemed thoroughly grateful for.  Even returning the gesture by rubbing soft circles into the back of Steve's hand.  It was enough to distract Steve from the actions of the characters, causing both boys to jump at the movie.

Steve's heart thudded harshly in his chest while Bucky loudly chuckled from beside him.  Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve swatted at Bucky when Bucky pinched at his side again.  Steve could feel Bucky's breath against his neck once again as Bucky's chuckles turned quieter, causing Steve to involuntarily let out a shudder.

As the movie continued, and more characters became possessed, the more Steve wanted the movie to just finish already.  Considering Bucky was cuddled up close to Steve, Steve just wanted to turn into the brunet and tease him the way that Bucky had been tempting him throughout the entire film.  Especially with Bucky's lips pressing softly against Steve's neck whenever he hid his face from the screen.

When the movie finally ended.  Finally.  Steve couldn't help but let out a sigh of utmost relief as Bucky climbed off the futon to change the movies.  Bucky quirked a curious brow at Steve, but decided against speaking on it.  Instead, focusing on his task at hand.

Once the discs were changed out, Bucky joined Steve on the futon again.  Leaning over, Bucky opened the mini fridge to retrieve a couple of drinks and asked Steve, "Do you want som-- oof."

Steve didn't give Bucky any time at all.  Climbing on top of Bucky's lap, straddling the brunet and pressing his lips to Bucky's.  Not that Bucky seemed to mind though.  In fact, Bucky seemed thoroughly pleased by the current position that they were in and had no qualms about kissing Steve right back.

"It's about time," Bucky commented around Steve's lips while Bucky slid his hands around to grope at Steve's bum.  "I was waiting --" kiss "-- for you --" another kiss "-- to pick up on --"

"I'm not good at picking up hints," Steve admitted, snaking his hands around the back of Bucky's neck.

"Yeah, I know," Bucky softly chuckled.

Steve smirked, "Then, why didn't you do anything?"

Bucky shrugged, "You seemed to be enjoying the movie."

"We could've paused it," Steve suggested, briefly deepening the kiss before stating, "Or watched it later."

"Didn't think about it," Bucky honestly answered.

Just then, Steve dropped his hips and both boys moaned at the delicious sensation.  Bucky ran his hands up Steve's back, pulling him flush against his own body.  Cementing, in Steve's mind, that every time he made out with Bucky was sure to be, somehow, better than the last.  Which Steve wasn't certain just how that was possible, but couldn't deny that it seemed to be just that.

Especially when Steve felt Bucky's cock hardening beneath him with every downward motion.  It would've been enough alone to cause Steve's own dick to become more erect.  Clearly neither minding much, and both delighting with how much they wanted each other.

"Fuck," Bucky groaned out, pulling back from Steve.  Resting his head on the back of the futon, Bucky attractively bit his kiss-swollen lower lip as he closed his eyes.  Fully enjoying the movement.

Still wanting to feel Bucky beneath his lips, Steve leaned forward and started trailing tantalizing open mouthed kisses down Bucky's exposed neck.  Continuing to drop his hips against Bucky's, Steve was absolutely living for Bucky's moans.  Wishing to hear as many of them as he possibly could, and willing to do whatever necessary to keep them going.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/722612210-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	43. Forty-Three

**Forty-Three:**

It didn't take long for Steve and Bucky to move from the futon to Bucky's bed.  It also wasn't long before both teenagers had stripped down to their boxer briefs.  Completely neglecting the movie marathon in favor of exploring one another's body.  Especially the pleasure that each were feeling and both were creating with each press of lips and grind of hips.

Currently, Steve was beneath Bucky with his thin legs wrapped deliciously around Bucky's waist.  Exchanging heated, hungry kisses, Bucky rutted his hips against Steve's.  Both letting out moans when their dicks slotted along one another.

Steve was positive that he was going to come.  Absolutely convinced of the inevitable the longer the pair made out.  Not that Steve was complaining.  Just the opposite actually.  Steve was encouraging Bucky with each new noise that slipped from his mouth.  Neither knew just how vocal the usually quiet boy could be until then, least of all Steve.

And as much as Steve was enjoying the current predicament the pair was in, it wasn't nearly enough.  Steve wanted more.  Needed more.  To start, Steve opened his mouth invitingly and was thoroughly delighted when Bucky licked his way into his mouth.

Then, remembering just how sensitive Bucky's pierced nipples were, Steve brought his hands from around Bucky's back to his hairy chest.  Making sure to brush his thumbs teasingly over the pert nipples.  Thrilling when a guttural groan escaped Bucky.  The simple gesture even caused Bucky's ministrations to turn frantic.

Steve was pleasantly surprised when Bucky ran his hand up Steve's slim thigh and over Steve's slender hip; clearly on his way to Steve's aching member.  However, Bucky's hand paused just above Steve's black boxer brief waistband.

Breathing erratically, just like Steve, Bucky pulled back to make eye contact with the petite blond.  Softly, Bucky's husky voice asked, "Can I touch you?"

Steve could've come at that simple question.  To stave off his fast-approaching orgasm, Steve closed his eyes and bit down harshly on his lower lip.  Completely enthralled in his pleasure, Steve tilted his head back.  Using that to his advantage, Bucky tenderly ran his nose along Steve's elegant neck and his jawline.

"Please," Steve managed to rasp out.  Bucky pulled his face back again so he could see Steve's face, and Steve pleaded, "Touch me."

Surging forward once again, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's.  As the kiss deepened, Bucky allowed his hand to slip under the fabric of Steve's cotton boxer briefs.  Finally touching Steve for the first time.

With a feather-light touch, Bucky gave Steve an experimental stroke.  Of course, having never been touched by another person, the sensation was more than satisfactory.  Steve's back arched and his toes curled as Bucky gave his cock another stroke.

Twisting on the upstroke, Steve broke the kiss.  Tilting his head back, Steve breathlessly moaned out, "Buck, fuck.  Fuck."

Pausing, Bucky rested his forehead on Steve's shoulder.  Seemingly needing a minute, the pair just laid there trying to catch their breaths.  Once Bucky had calmed down enough to continue, he pressed a line of sweet kisses from Steve's shoulder to his sternum while stroking Steve's hard length again.

Encouraging the movement, Steve thrust in time with the heavenly pull of Bucky's divinely calloused hand.  Steve bit his own lower lip, and keened, "I'm gonna come.  Fuck!  Buck, Bucky, I'm gonna --"

Steve's orgasm ripped through him, painting his abdomen with white ropes of his own come.  Bucky continued stroking Steve through his orgasm, which Steve was extremely grateful for.

As Steve's heart aggressively thudded in his rib cage, Steve was mildly aware of Bucky's lips pressed against his neck and the attractive moans that slipped from Bucky's open mouth.  Once Steve had regained his wits, Steve was wise enough to realize that Bucky was jerking himself off.

Wanting to make Bucky feel as good as Bucky had made him feel, Steve slid his hand down Bucky's torso.  Reaching Bucky's boxer briefs, Steve touched Bucky's wrist, and was relieved when Bucky's hand paused.  Bucky kept his face in Steve's neck and Steve asked, "Can I?"

Nodding his consent, Bucky quickly removed his own hand from his underwear and gave permission to Steve, "Yes.  God, yes."

Elated to finally getting to touch Bucky, Steve affectionately grasped Bucky's stiff, throbbing dick.  Bucky let out a loud groan with his lips still pressed against Steve's neck, causing the vibrations to rattle through his fragile frame.

If Steve thought that having Bucky touching him was heavenly, it couldn't even compare to how it felt to finally have his hands on the handsome brunet.  Steve wanted Bucky to feel amazing.  To feel phenomenal.  Absolutely glorious.  Steve was determined.

So, Steve continued stroking Bucky's erection.  Urging the brunet to let himself go.  Emboldened by the noises that Bucky was making and the way that he thrust into Steve's grip, Steve thought about all the things that he, himself, enjoyed and tried those.  Twisting on the upstroke.  A teasing squeeze, just below the head.  Thumbing over the slit.

"Steve…  Stevie," Bucky breathlessly relayed in a reverent tone.  As though Bucky was saying a prayer.  He just kept repeating Steve's name, as though it was the only word he knew.  It was enough to cause Steve's own softening cock to twitch in desire.

Bucky buried his face further into Steve's neck as he finally came.  His come spurting out in thick white ropes all over Steve's stomach; mixing with the remnants of Steve's own orgasm.  It was simply erotic and appreciated as Steve continued stroking Bucky through it.

Positively spent, Bucky dropped down on top of Steve.  Fully encompassing the petite boy with his thicker frame, Bucky simply laid there breathing into Steve's neck.  Not that Steve minded.  Especially when Bucky delicately brushed his lips along Steve's neck as he nuzzled closer.

And despite how much Steve wanted to just lay there with Bucky forever, he was starting to get uncomfortably sticky.  Clearing his throat, Steve said, "Um, Bucky?"

"Yeah?"  Bucky softly hummed.  His voice right in Steve's ear.

"I'm, uh," Steve started, but was unsure of how to word it.  So, instead Steve simply shifted as much as he could and said, "Uh… I'm…"

"Oh," Bucky stated, getting it.  Climbing off Steve, Bucky blushed and said, "Sorry."  Then he noticed the mess on Steve's abdomen and told the smaller boy, "I'll go get a towel."

"Thanks," Steve declared.

Bucky pressed a quick kiss to Steve's lips before climbing down from his bed.  Heading for the bathroom and leaving Steve, sated in bed with a small, pleased grin on his face.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/722825540-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	44. Forty-Four

**Forty-Four:**

Once dressed, Steve and Bucky settled on the futon again.  Both satisfied and tied over for the moment, which allowed the duo to contently cuddle up to one another.  With Bucky's head resting on Steve's shoulder and Steve's arm wrapped around Bucky's torso.

It was all that Steve had ever wanted.  More than Steve could've ever hoped for.  And Steve had absolutely no qualms of simply enjoying the moment.  Even if Steve was half-convinced that Bucky was only using him to avoid watching the scary movie.  The way that Bucky jumped and cowered into Steve's side only cemented the idea.

"We can watch something else, you know," Steve softly informed Bucky, sweetly rubbing his hand along Bucky's back.

"No, it's okay," Bucky reassured.  However, Bucky jumped just like the movie makers intended, and he buried his face in Steve's frail chest.

"Buck," Steve chuckled.  Giving the frightened brunet a comforting squeeze, Steve stated, "C'mon.  We don't have to watch this."

Bucky tilted his head up, so he could look up at Steve.  Evaluating the petite blond's expression, Bucky decided on, "No.  We can watch this."

As Bucky re-situated himself, Steve good-naturedly accused, "But you're not even watching."

"So?"  Bucky scoffed, looking up at Steve again.

"So," Steve prompted, "Why put on a movie that you know you're not going to enjoy?"

Bucky shrugged and averted his gaze as he quietly admitted, "Scary movies are a good excuse to get close to someone."

A chuckle bubbled up from Steve's stomach and, despite his best efforts, Steve wasn't able to contain the laughter.  Bucky fondly watched Steve, and eventually Steve's laughter died down.  The smile stayed on Steve's face as he said, "I don't think we need any excuses anymore."

Reaching up, Bucky caressed Steve's jawline before the brunet finally let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god.  I hate horror movies."

Incredulously, Steve protested, "But you're the one who suggested --"

"I know," Bucky said, standing from his seat to change out the movies.  With a shrug, Bucky confessed, "I can handle the older ones.  Those aren't too scary.  The newer ones though…"

"Why didn't you say that?"  Steve asked, with furrowed brows and a small, amused smile on his face.

Taking his seat beside Steve, Bucky shrugged again and kept his gaze on his lap as he disclosed, "You like them."

Butterflies fluttered around inside of Steve's stomach and his heart fluttered in his chest.  Bucky purposely arranged a movie day with movies that Bucky didn't even like all for Steve.  For Steve.  Bucky did that.  If Steve still had any doubts about Bucky liking him, he didn't anymore.

To show just how much he appreciated the gesture, Steve surged forward, pressing his lips to Bucky's again.  Though, not nearly as frantic as their earlier activities had been.  Still, it was nice.

"I like kissing you," Steve said around Bucky's lips.

"Good," Bucky smirked into the kiss, "I like kissing you too."

As Bucky snaked his hand up to tangle in Steve's short blond hair, there was a knock at the door.  Steve audibly sighed, annoyed, and pulled back.  Bucky, however, didn't remove his hand from the back of Steve's head and instead leaned in to press another kiss to Steve's lips.

Although Steve knew that one of them should open the door, he couldn't help but be overjoyed that Bucky didn't want to part just as much as he didn't want to.  Of course, the knocking continued and Steve assumed, "The delivery guy's going to leave…"

Reluctantly, Bucky removed his fingers from Steve's hair and went to stand up.  Steve, reached up and pulled Bucky in for one last kiss though.  Surprising and delighting the brunet before finally letting him get the door with a cocky smirk on his handsome face.

Opening the door, Bucky greeted the delivery person like an old friend, "Hey!"

"Hey!"  The delivery person replied with the same amount of enthusiasm, "I didn't know this was your dorm.  I would've most definitely thrown in some complimentary donuts."

Steve's ears perked at the friendly female's voice.  Perhaps Bucky actually did know the delivery person.  Especially when Bucky told her, "Oh, you don't have to do that for little ol' me."

And although he and Bucky had spent the entire day wrapped up in each other, Steve couldn't help the pang of self-doubt that shot through his petite body.  It was odd.  Before Bucky, Steve would've never considered himself to be a jealous person.  But now…?

In hopes of sending the delivery girl on her way, Steve stood from the futon.  When Bucky tipped his head back to laugh at whatever the girl had said, a chill shot right through Steve.  Steve straightened his shoulders though.  Exuding confidence despite the contrary.

Taking his place slightly behind Bucky, off to the side, Steve wasn't sure what to say.  The girl spotted him first, however.  With a friendly smile on her face, she greeted Steve, "Hey."

"Hi," Steve shyly replied, eyes subtly roaming over the busty blonde at the door.

"I'm Stephanie," the girl introduced herself.

"Right," Bucky snapped out of the little moment and situated the bag of food to the hand furthest away from Steve.  Using his now free hand, Bucky clapped his hand onto Steve's shoulder.  Introducing the smaller boy, "This is Steve."

"Wait," Stephanie's grin grew as a flash of recognition crossed her expression.  Excited, she looked between Steve and Bucky, "The artist?"

Steve's brows furrowed and he turned his gaze to Bucky.  A beautiful pink tinted Bucky's cheeks as he nodded his confirmation, "Yup."

"Oh my gosh," Stephanie gushed.  Which caused Bucky's blush to darken.

Consciously keeping his gaze off Steve, Bucky pulled out his wallet and handed the girl the amount needed to cover the bill along with enough for a hefty tip.  Steve was amused and intrigued.  Especially when Bucky practically closed the door in her face in his haste.

Steve felt like he could fly in that moment and he said, "She seems nice."

"She is," Bucky confirmed, unpacking the Chinese food.

Graciously taking the container that Bucky handed to him, Steve attempted to hide his smirk, but it was useless.  Steve tried to seem nonchalant as he asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"We have calculus together," Bucky answered, taking his seat next to Steve on the futon.  Chancing a glance at Steve, Bucky noticed the giddy expression on Steve's face and smirked, "What?"

Briefly biting on his lower lip, Steve replied, "You talk about me?"

Bucky's expression softened as he sincerely conceded, "Of course.  I'm crazy about you."

It was Steve's turn to blush now.  Not even averting his gaze would help.  The blush spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears.  All Steve could do was attempt to keep his smile small.  Realistically, that didn't seem likely.  So, Steve raised his hands to cover his face.  Hoping to recover some of his dignity.

Giddily, Bucky leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Steve's temple before teasing, "If I tell you how cute you are when you blush, will you share your dumplings with me?"

"Oh my god," Steve good-humoredly scoffed.  Peeking through his fingers at Bucky, Steve was met with Bucky smiling affectionately at him.

 _Yup_ , Steve thought, _Stick a fork in me, I'm done._

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/723178740-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	45. Forty-Five

**Forty-Five:**

"Dude," Sam groaned in annoyance, "Can you two knock it off for one god damn minute?"

With red cheeks, Steve reluctantly stopped kissing Bucky.  Of course, Bucky didn't make it very easy for Steve, as he chased after Steve's lips with his own.  Steve couldn't help but give Bucky one more kiss.  It was the very least that Steve could -- and wanted -- to do in that moment.

"Seriously!"  Clint agreed with Sam.  Even condoning Sam balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at the kissing teens.

Steve was pretty sure that feeling Bucky laugh into the kiss was the best thing that Steve had ever felt.  But Steve respected his complaining friends and broke the kiss, despite wanting to do nothing but engorge on the many kisses that Bucky loved to give.  That could be saved for later though.  When the pair was alone and could delight themselves and each other in the encompassing desire to pleasure one another.

Contently, Steve settled into his spot between Bucky's legs and rested his back against Bucky's chest.  Bucky casually took the opportunity to wrap his strong arms around Steve's slender frame, holding Steve even closer than he originally thought possible.  Which, Steve wasn't opposed to.  Nor was he going to protest when Bucky pressed a tender kiss to Steve's temple.

Of course, that didn't stop their friends from grumbling about it.  With Clint claiming, "We're gonna stop inviting you to game day."

"Yeah, you're worse than Clint and Natasha," Sam accused.

"Whoa," Bucky scoffed.  Bucky pointed at the two disgruntled friends, "If Natasha and Kristin were here, you'd both be doing the same th --"

"Bullshit," Clint chuckled, tossing a pillow at Bucky and Steve.

The pillow almost hitting Steve in the face caused him to pipe up, "Hey.  No need for that."

"Sorry," Clint stated before announcing, "It was meant for the big-headed bastard behind you."

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky gasped, scandalized before muttering, "Rude."

Then, Bucky nuzzled his face into Steve's neck and teased, "Honestly, Steven, how do you put up with these _children_?"

"Oh, you know," Steve played along.  Even theatrically sighing, "You don't choose who you love."

Sam playfully rolled his eyes, but Steve didn't care because Bucky placed a sweet kiss to the side of his neck.  Not reading too much into the simple gesture, Steve wanted to believe that Bucky was agreeing with him.  But more than that, Steve was hoping that Bucky was falling for him, just like how Steve was falling for him.  But Steve decided not to overanalyze it.  Well, not to do it too much.

"Yo, we playing or what?"  Clint asked, gesturing towards the small TV.

"What?  You think I'm just here to look pretty?  Put the game on," Bucky replied, picking up the game controller beside him.

Originally, Steve wasn't going to play.  He was much more interested in making out with Bucky.  But when Bucky decided to join Sam and Clint, well, Steve didn't see any reason to decline the offer then.

Although, Steve was only mildly interested in what the characters were doing onscreen.  Bucky had Steve's attention.  As always.  Being able to feel each of Bucky's breaths was soothing.  And every so often, after Bucky instructed his character to make a certain move, Bucky would softly caress Steve's arm or press a soft kiss to Steve's temple.

It was obvious that Clint and Sam were more interested in the game.  They were actively engaging with each other and loudly expressing their frustrations.  It wasn't a secret, the boys were very vocal individuals.  But when they were together in a group, they were even louder.

"How about we kill each other and blow this popsicle stand," Bucky whispered into Steve's ear.

Steve turned his head to look at Bucky, and Steve playfully narrowed his eyes.  There was no question that Steve was going to willingly oblige Bucky's suggestion.  Of course, Steve knew that it wasn't likely that he would ever turn down Bucky's suggestions.  Especially when Bucky suggested such wonderful things.

Still, Steve didn't like Bucky to know just how pathetic his affection was.  So, Steve quietly mocked, "Yeah?  And what do you suggest we do instead?"

Briefly, Bucky bit down on his own lower lip.  When Bucky's grin turned wolfish, Steve knew that he was in for it.  Bucky leaned in and softly stated, "Why don't I show you instead?  I'm better with my hands."

A chill shot down Steve's riddled spine, and Steve tried his best efforts not to get a boner.  Sure, their -- what were they? -- was new, but Steve knew very well just how good Bucky was with his hands.  Steve was positive that even if he was more experienced, he'd still think that Bucky was a very giving, talented lover.

Before either could enact their plan to shoot each other's characters, so they would be out of the game, the game was paused.  Steve directed his attention to the other boys and noticed Sam answering his phone.

"Hey, babe," Sam answered.  When his eyes momentarily locked with Steve's, Sam immediately blushed and averted his gaze.

Sam sat quietly, listening to Kristin talk on the other line, and soon, Clint was busy on his own phone.  Steve assumed that Clint was messaging with Natasha.  Steve was sure that they'd thank him at the eventual wedding between the lovebirds someday.

Feeling Bucky's arms hold him just a little closer, Steve relaxed in his grasp and rested his head on Bucky's shoulder.  Perfectly content with just sitting there.  It was soothing in Bucky's embrace.  Being able to feel the gentle inhale and exhale coming from Bucky.  Being able to feel the rise and fall with his back pressed against Bucky's chest.

"Um," Sam said into the phone, looking at each of the three boys.  Steve was well acquainted with that look.  Being Sam's roommate, Steve had experienced this very exchange many times.  And was entirely unsurprised when Sam told Kristin, "Giving me ten minutes."

The four sat there in silence for a moment before Sam climbed off his bed.  As he stretched, Clint climbed off Sam's bed as well.  Clint looked expectantly over at Bucky, but soon assumed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Bucky confirmed.

Once the two boys had left, Bucky exaggerated, "Thank god.  About time!"

Then, Bucky made sure he had a tight grasp on Steve before laying back, taking Steve with him.  Steve giggled and moved to the side, so he wasn't laying directly on Bucky's body.  Looking up at Bucky, Steve couldn't keep the smile off his face.  Especially not when Bucky leaned down to press his lips to Steve's.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/723277802-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	46. Forty-Six

**Forty-Six:**

Steve's head was on Bucky's chest while Bucky's arm was wrapped protectively around Steve's torso.  The pair was just lying in Steve's bed, watching Netflix.  Both content with cuddling one another while streaming _Forensic Files_.  For Steve, it was one of the best evenings he had ever had.

Then, suddenly, a loud snore was heard, even rattling in Bucky's chest first.  Steve removed his head from where it was laying on Bucky's pec, and tilted his head up to look at Bucky.  Bucky was fast asleep.  Steve couldn't help but melt at the sight.

Trying not to disturb Bucky, Steve moved up so he could press a soft, sweet kiss to Bucky's cheek.  Of course, just because Steve tried not to disturb Bucky, didn't mean that he was successful at not disturbing him.  The opposite happened instead.

Bucky's eyes fluttered open and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as a yawn escaped his tired frame.  Stretching, Bucky briefly tightened his hold on Steve while letting out a loud groan.  Contently, Steve simply laid there, resting his chin on Bucky's chest, watching the adorable sleepy boy.

"Come up here," Bucky suggested, his voice raspy and his words all running together in his grogginess.

Steve wasn't exactly sure what Bucky meant, but he happily obliged nonetheless.  Throwing one leg over Bucky's waist to straddle the brunet, Steve held his weight by resting his forearms on either side of Bucky's head.  As though it was the most natural thing in the world, Bucky set his hands on Steve's slender hips, almost like his hands belonged there.

Leaning up, Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to Steve's mouth before craning his head to the side to peer over Steve's shoulder to look at the TV.  Bucky laid his head back on the bed and said, "I just don't know how you do it, babe."

At the casual use of the term of endearment, Steve's heart stuttered.  Somehow, Steve managed to nonchalantly ask, "Do what?"

"Watch this show," Bucky chuckled.  Shifting underneath Steve to get more comfortable, their soft cocks rubbed along one another.  And although they weren't trying to arouse one another, that didn't stop both boys from having a moment of intrigue at the possibility of what could happen in their current position.

"I like true-crime stories," Steve shrugged.  Bucky shook his head in near disbelief, so Steve teased, "Plus, the narrator's voice is kinda sexy, don't cha think?"

Bucky incredulously chuckled.  Pleased with himself, Steve openly smirked down at Bucky.  Enjoying just how comfortable they seemed to be in that moment, Steve relaxed, resting more of his weight on Bucky.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"  Bucky affectionately questioned, soothingly rubbing his hands from Steve's hips up to his ribs and back again.

"Hey," Steve feigned offense and acted as though he was going to climb completely off Bucky.

"No," Bucky whined, completely playing along.  Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's torso and confessed, "I like it."

Playfully, Steve narrowed his eyes as he studied Bucky.  Trying to see how sincere the brunet was being in that moment.  It seemed as though Bucky was being genuine.  So, Steve asked, "What do you like?"

Exhaling a grounding breath, Bucky brought his hand up to push Steve's hair away from his eyes as he told the petite blond, "Everything."

Steve purposely avoided eye contact with Bucky in hopes to save face.  Of course, that didn't stop the blush from spreading across Steve's pale face.  Nor did it negate the way that Bucky was watching him.  In fact, if it did anything, it only made Bucky stare all the more.

Feeling both self-conscious and entirely desired, Steve buried his face to Bucky's neck.  Steve wasn't sure how it was possible to feel such embarrassment and adoration, but with Bucky, Steve was realizing that a lot of things were possible.

"Hey, Stevie?"  Bucky softly asked.

Nuzzling into the crook of Bucky's neck, Steve's lips were pressed there and he hummed, "Hmm?"

Bucky openly shuddered at the sensation and gave Steve's hips a squeeze, "Do you, uh…  Do you want to… um…"

Over the months, Steve had never known Bucky to stutter.  Usually, Bucky was very sure of himself.  Certain with his words and his actions.  Never really coming across as too vulnerable.  So, when Bucky started tripping over his words, Steve removed his face from Bucky's neck.

With furrowed brows, Steve looked down at Bucky to find the brunet worrying his own lower lip with his teeth.  For a moment, Steve was actually concerned.  After all, this wasn't how Bucky normally acted.  Usually Steve was the one stuttering and tripping over himself.

A part of Steve urged him to ask Bucky what was wrong.  Or what was on his mind.  What was he trying to say.  Meanwhile another part told Steve to have patience.  Give Bucky the time he needed to say whatever it was that he was going to say.  That part understood that Steve was undeniably wrapped around Bucky's finger and would wait forever if he had to.

Luckily, Steve didn't have to wait too long.

Keeping his gaze off Steve, Bucky finally asked, "Do you want to come to mine for Thanksgiving?"

Even with how things were progressing in their -- what _are_ they?! -- Steve still wasn't expecting that.  In his surprise, Steve sat up.  The movement got Bucky's attention, and Bucky's eyes roamed over Steve's face, trying to read his expression.

Steve wasn't sure what his face was saying, but whatever it was, it made Bucky amend, "I mean, you don't have to.  You probably have plans with your mom anyways.  Sorry, I don't know why I even -- It's just that Mom has been pestering me.  And Tibby wants to see you again.  I just thought that I'd throw it out.  But seriously, don't feel like you have to.  I completely --"

To stop Bucky's rambling, Steve leaned back down, pressing a kiss to Bucky's lips.  Thoroughly shutting Bucky up.  Not that Bucky seemed to mind though as his hands ran up Steve's back, to hold him impossibly closer.

When Steve pulled back from the kiss, Bucky asked, "So, you'll think about it?"

Playfully, Steve swatted at Bucky's side and chuckled into Bucky's neck.  Completely thrilled to be invited in the first place, Steve accepted, "I'll go."

"You will?"  Bucky asked, genuinely surprised by Steve's answer.

Steve nodded and confirmed, "Yes."

Bucky wrapped his hand around the back of Steve's head, and brought Steve down for another kiss.  Steve didn't allow the kiss to last too long though.  Sitting back again, Steve was elated when Bucky chased after his lips.  Especially when Bucky sat up, just so he could be closer to Steve.

"I'll go to your Thanksgiving," Steve started, biting back his grin when he noticed the look of adoration on Bucky's face.  Steve continued, "If you come to mine too."

"Okay," Bucky readily agreed, bringing Steve in for another kiss.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/723704712-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	47. Forty-Seven

**Forty-Seven:**

The melodic sound of Bucky's alarm woke the pair.  Groggily, Bucky groaned and moved to sit up.  From behind him, Steve tightened his grasp on Bucky's waist, not wanting him to move.  Bucky relaxed in Steve's grip, and took Steve's hand in his.  Bringing Steve's hand up to his mouth allowed Bucky to press a soft kiss to Steve's palm.

For a moment, Steve thought that he had won.  Yet, Bucky removed himself from Steve's grasp and grabbed his phone from Steve's desk.  Finally silencing the alarm that had been increasing in volume the longer it played.

With phone in hand, Bucky crawled back towards the pillows and laid down, facing Steve.  Steve kept his eyes closed, hoping to get just a few more minutes of sleep.  Of course, that didn't stop him from drowsily grinning when Bucky pushed his floppy blond hair away from his face and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Steve's temple.

"Wakey, wakey," Bucky sing-songed with his lips still pressed tenderly to Steve's temple.

"Five more minutes," Steve protested, his voice raspy.  Steve hooked his leg over Bucky's and tugged, hoping that Bucky would follow the movement.

Bucky got the hint well enough as he moved closer, slotting his leg in between Steve's.  Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's torso once more and nuzzled closer; burying his face in Bucky's neck.  Since Bucky's supple skin was so close to Steve's lips, Steve took his opportunity to close the distance and pressed his lips to Bucky's neck.

As Steve trailed his lips along the column of Bucky's neck, Bucky ran his hands down Steve's bare back to his boxer brief cladded bum.  Grasping Steve's bum, bringing their pelvises flush against one another, Steve could feel Bucky's cock hardening.  Immediately, Steve's own dick started to take interest in their currently tame events.

Before things could get too heated though, Bucky groaned in annoyance and pulled back.  His hands were still firmly holding Steve's bum, but Bucky reminded, "We need to get out of bed."

"C'mon," Steve griped.  Practically pouting as he tried to persuade his handsome companion, "We can be fashionably late."

"No," Bucky chuckled and shook his head.  Closing his eyes, he teased, "I can't look at you right now."

"What?  Why?"  Steve scoffed, intently watching Bucky.

"Because if you ask me to come with those big blue eyes of yours pleading…"  Bucky let out a shudder.  With a shrug, Bucky continued, "It'll be game over.  I'll call my mom… cancel Thanksgiving…  And I just really don't want to miss out on all that delicious food."  Bucky opened his eyes and added, "Plus, my grandma's going to be there."

A warmth started in Steve's middle and quickly spread throughout his extremities.  Adoration completely filling him up, Steve reached up and caressed Bucky's strong jaw.  Leaning forward to fondly press a kiss to Bucky's cheek.

"Okay," Steve agreed with Bucky.  Arching his back as he stretched, Steve was pleased when Bucky's hands remained on his body.  Of course, Steve was even more delighted when he felt Bucky press a kiss to the hollow between his clavicles.  Teasing, Steve whined, "I thought we had to get up."

With his lips still on Steve's collarbones, Bucky sighed, agreeing.  Pulling away, Bucky climbed off the bed.  Stretching, Bucky reached his arms high above his head, wiggling his fingers as though he was grasping the ceiling.  Steve took the opportunity to kneel on the bed in front of Bucky and kiss a trail from Bucky's belly button, up his sternum and over Bucky's own collarbones.

"Fuck," Bucky breathlessly stated, bringing his hands up.  Placing one hand on Steve's hip and the other on the back of Steve's head.  Even tangling his fingers in the blond strands as he allowed Steve to lavish his chest and neck with sensual kisses.

This was the problem -- that wasn't actually a problem -- with Bucky staying the night when Sam was back home with his family for the holiday.  Steve felt compelled to kiss and touch and tease Bucky as much as he physically could in their allotted time.  It was a must.  The other problem?  Bucky didn't oppose to Steve's ministrations.

Originally, the plan was for them to stay in their separate dorms and meet up before heading to the subway.  However, Bucky messaged Steve late last night asking Steve if he could spend the night.  Bucky had told Steve that Clint and Natasha wanted the room for themselves for the night, and it really wasn't in Steve's nature to deny Bucky of anything.  Especially not something that Steve desperately wanted.

As Steve continued pressing open-mouthed kisses to Bucky's body, Bucky hummed approvingly.  Although it was obvious that Bucky didn't really want Steve to stop, he still weakly protested, "If you keep this up…"

Steve removed his mouth from Bucky's skin, but didn't pull too far away thanks to Bucky's grasp on his hair.  Of course, Bucky instantly removed his fingers from Steve's hair and sheepishly grinned at the petite blond.  Making Steve half-wish that Bucky would cancel their plans just so they could stay in bed exchanging languid kisses all day.

"We should probably get dressed," Bucky mused, allowing his gaze to roam over Steve's mostly naked body.

"Right," Steve nodded and gave Bucky a chaste kiss before climbing off his bed.  Playfully, Steve agreed, "Don't wanna miss out on grandma."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/724382655-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	48. Forty-Eight

**Forty-Eight:**

If Steve thought that there was a lot of commotion his first time at Bucky's house, he was pathetically unprepared for just how overwhelming a family gathering could be.  Not only was there the Barnes' who lived in that house but there was also aunts, uncles, cousins, Mandy's douche bag boyfriend, grandparents, and of course, Great Grandma Rosa.

God bless Great Grandma Rosa.

While the rest of the family was either in the kitchen, or on the other floors of the brownstone, Steve was in the living room.  Sitting in the living room, Steve on the ornate cream colored sofa -- that was clearly style over substance with the beautiful Victorian trim -- and Great Grandma Rosa in her wheel chair across from Steve.  Steve tried not to stare at the feeble woman, but couldn't help his eyes from occasionally landing on the elderly woman.

Every time that Steve's gaze did land on her, they both shared a smile.  Great Grandma Rosa's causing her entire face to crinkle, causing her thick large frame glasses to move further up her face while also causing her breathing tubes to shift upwards too.  When that happened, there wasn't really anything else for Steve to do except allow his own grin to widen.

As the pair contently sat there in their own silence, cheering came from the second floor.  Briefly, Steve glanced up at the ceiling.  Being a bit melodramatic, Steve couldn't help but feel as though the ceiling might collapse considering just how rowdy everyone watching The Game was being.

They were so loud in fact, that Steve didn't realize that Great Grandma Rosa was speaking until his gaze fell on her again.  Apologetically, Steve leaned forward to better hear her soft voice and asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You… don't want… to watch… ze game?"  Great Grandma Rosa repeated with a slight accent.  Possibly Italian.  Steve wasn't sure, but he found it endearing, all the same.  Especially once that same grin, as every other time, took hold of her wrinkled face.

"The game?"  Steve questioned pointing up at the ceiling, to clarify that he had heard her faint voice correctly.  Great Grandma Rosa nodded her confirmation and Steve shook his head as he reassured, "No, that's okay."

Still smiling, Great Grandma Rosa nodded again, pleased.  With her arthritic hands in her lap, she contently sat there across from Steve.  Although Steve was sure that Great Grandma Rosa was fine just sitting there in silence, he still felt as though he should strike up a conversation.  He just wasn't sure of what.

"Well, aren't you two just a bunch of chatter boxes," Bucky teased, entering the living room and taking a seat next to Steve.  Briefly giving Steve's thin thigh a comforting squeeze, Bucky directed his attention to his grandmother and asked, "Did Steve tell you that he's an artist?"

Great Grandma Rosa shook her head and with her brows arched in intrigue, she turned to look at Steve once again.  Bucky told Steve, "Grandma was an artist in Romania."

"Really?"  Steve smiled, pleasantly surprised by the petite woman across from him.  Great Grandma Rosa nodded and weakly lifted her riddled hand to point at the beautiful Impressionist spring landscape hanging above the fireplace.  Looking over the painting of blooming trees by a river, Steve glanced back at Bucky's grandma and assumed, "You painted this?"

Another nod of confirmation from Great Grandma Rosa and Bucky spoke Steve's mind, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," Steve agreed, looking up at the painting before looking back at Great Grandma Rosa.

"Thank you," Great Grandma Rosa graciously smiled at both boys.  She then asked, "Do you… have work here?"

"Oh," Steve thought about all the sketches of Bucky that he had in his sketchbooks and blushed as he informed her, "No, I don't…"

"I'm hoping I'll be gifted one of his masterpieces for Christmas," Bucky stated, picking up the slack when Steve ran out of words.

The first time hearing this, Steve looked over at Bucky a bit surprised, "You are?"

Bucky confidently nodded.  Then, Bucky leaned a bit closer to whisper, "I was going to ask you later."

Steve bit back his own grin, thinking about all the things he could draw for Bucky.  Sweetly, Bucky leaned in and pressed a kiss to Steve's pinkening cheek.  Being aware that they weren't alone, Steve chanced a glance at Great Grandma Rosa.  After all, Steve had been introduced as, "Bucky's friend."  Which Steve didn't mind, per se, but he wasn't sure how Bucky's elderly relative would handle whatever he and Bucky were.  Especially when Steve was aware of how the older generations tended to be about certain relationships.

To Steve's surprise, Great Grandma Rosa didn't seem to mind.  Instead of finding a look of disgust, like Steve was afraid of, Steve found that same smile that she had been giving him all morning.  Steve returned the grin and relaxed a bit in his own skin.

"Hey, Buck," Winifred called out.  Both Steve and Bucky turned to look back at the dining room.  Winifred smiled and asked, "Wanna help me set the table?"

"Sure," Bucky agreed, giving Steve's thin thigh another comforting squeeze before standing from the beautiful sofa.

Steve went to move off the sofa as well, "Do you want some --"

"No," Bucky reassured, gesturing for Steve to stay where he was.  Winking at Steve, Bucky reasoned, "You're a guest."

"Okay," Steve agreed, not entirely sure how to feel.  Of course, Steve couldn't deny that he'd be the same way later that day when Bucky was at his mom's apartment.

Steve's gaze followed Bucky as he walked through the parlor to the dining room.  Taking a moment to mentally praise the Barnes' genes for giving Bucky such a fine ass in his fitted jeans.  Then, Steve directed his attention back to Great Grandma Rosa who simply smiled at Steve like he belonged there.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/724517104-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	49. Forty-Nine

**Forty-Nine:**

"So, Steven," Grandpa Buchanan asked, plopping another helping of yams onto his own plate, "You go to school with James?"

Swallowing down his mouthful a bit prematurely, Steve nodded and cleared his throat, "Yes, sir."

Grandpa Buchanan nodded and smiled, shoveling food into his mouth.  Before all the food in his mouth was chewed, Grandpa Buchanan teased, "You gonna be a big-shot architect too?"

Flitting his gaze to Bucky sitting beside him, Steve fondly exchanged a look with Bucky before telling Grandpa Buchanan, "No, sir.  I don't have the grades needed to become an architect."

"Whatever," Bucky scoffed.  Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve's comment.

"You should be proud of your grandson," Steve continued, completely ignoring Bucky's comment.  "Not very many people are as talented, nor as passionate as Bucky."

"Oh, believe me," Uncle Greg conceded, "We're all very proud of Jimmy."

"Well, I'm gonna have a big head by dessert," Bucky mocked, brushing off the compliments.

"From what Bucky's told us, you're equally talented, if not more so," George, Bucky's dad, stated.  Gaining the attention of the adult's table that immediately turned to Steve.

With his cheeks tinting pink, Steve said, "I don't know about that, sir."

"Don't believe that," Bucky scoffed.  From underneath the table, Bucky tenderly placed his hand on Steve's leg, and soothingly rubbed his hand along Steve's thigh.  Bucky continued talking Steve up, "He's one of the most talented artists that I've ever seen.  And I've only see his doodles."

Steve's chest filled with joy as he tried to play down Bucky's compliments, "I'm really not that --"

"Sure you are," Bucky countered with a smile.  Even giving Steve a wink.  Proudly, Bucky bragged to the rest of the table, "He's just being humble now."  Bucky gave Steve's thigh a comforting squeeze, "But you should see his sketches.  They're really fantastic."

At the way that Bucky was jovially building Steve up, Steve couldn't do anything but sit there red-faced.  Steve placed his hand on top of Bucky's and affectionately laced their fingers together.  No matter how awkward that day could've been, Steve knew that as long as he had Bucky beside him, it'd be worth it.

"So," Mandy's douche bag boyfriend, Mark, prompted.  Once he had Steve and Bucky's attention, he arrogantly mocked, "You two are just like, the perfect --" Mark leaned forward and feigned confusion "-- what the fuck even are you?  Are you a… _couple_?"

Although Steve didn't care for the cocky son-of-a-bitch, he couldn't help but also want to know what he and Bucky were.  Were they a couple?  Obviously he and Bucky weren't friends.  Or at least, not _just_ friends.  They were clearly more, right?

"They're…" Bucky's mom, Winifred, started, but stopped as she too didn't know what they were.  Steve appreciated her effort all the same though and gave her a small grateful smile.

"I don't see why it's any concern to you," Bucky honestly replied to Mark.

"I'm just trying to figure out how much effort I should put into getting to know Steve because he seems like a decent guy --" even Steve rolled his eyes at that "-- but I don't want to get to know him too much if it's just going to end like every other… _fling_."

 _Fling_.  Surely, that wasn't what this was, right?  No, that didn't encapsulate everything that they were.  They seemed to be constantly with each other.  Whether in person or through texting.  The longest they seemed to go without contact was when they were in class.  Or studying.  Or when Bucky was tutoring.  But that shouldn't have played into how much they cared about one another.

Steve didn't want to jinx anything, but he could see himself really falling for Bucky.  Once in a lifetime, hit it out of the ballpark, fairy tale type of thing.  Something serious and concrete.  That's what Steve thought they were heading towards.

What did Bucky think?  Steve didn't know.  They hadn't discussed it yet.  Steve didn't want to scare Bucky off.  Didn't want to come off too strong.

Sure, maybe Steve should've asked for something.  But he hadn't.  And although he wasn't going to take anything that Mark said too seriously, Steve still found himself getting hung up on that single, simple word: _fling_.

Almost as though Bucky could read his mind, Bucky gave Steve's hand a comforting squeeze.  Of course, it wasn't enough to completely erase all Steve's curious thoughts, but it was enough to give Steve hope.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Steve's going to be around for a while," Bucky replied.  Expectantly looking over at Steve.  Subtly, Steve nodded, causing Bucky to grin.  Almost as though Bucky wasn't anticipating Steve to agree.

All Steve could do was melt, and believe that maybe Bucky felt as strongly as he did.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/724567902-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	50. Fifty

**Fifty:**

The holidays were always a busy time for Sarah Rogers.  Being a registered nurse, she worked hard and often.  Especially during the holidays.  Growing up, Steve hated it.  Hated that everyone else seemed to get to spend the holidays with his mom except for him.  But mainly, Steve felt guilty.  Admittedly, Steve knew that he shouldn't feel that way.  But just because he knew that it was ridiculous didn't negate that he still felt like a burden from time-to-time.

Trying to push the negative thoughts from his mind, Steve tried to be happy with the little time that he was getting with Sarah today.  Steve was also trying because Bucky was with him.  And Bucky was meeting Sarah for the first time.

Yes, Sarah knew that Steve was gay.  But this was the first time that Steve was bringing a boy home.  That alone was nerve-wracking.  Not to mention that it wasn't just any boy either.  But a boy that Steve really, really liked.  A boy that Steve could see himself falling deep and hard for.

It felt like a make or break moment.  With shaky hands, Steve unlocked his apartment door and was greeted with thick clouds of smoke and the smoke detector blaring throughout the apartment.

"Mom?"  Steve called out, worried.

"Hi, sweetie," Sarah greeted her son while waving a decorative throw pillow, directing the smoke to exit through the open patio doors.

"Uh," Steve started, glancing around the small, old apartment to see what was burning.

"Do you mind if I," Bucky questioned, gesturing up at the blaring detector above the doorway to the kitchen.

"Go ahead," Steve pleaded, heading further into the apartment.  Still a bit confused, Steve asked, "What…?"

"I kind of fell asleep and burnt the green bean casserole," Sarah softly confided to Steve.  Once Bucky turned the detector off, the silence was almost deafening and Sarah greeted the brunet, "Hi, honey, I'm Steve's mom, Sarah."

"Bucky," he introduced himself, slipping off his shoes before further entering the apartment to properly greet the petite woman.  Holding his hand out towards her and everything.  Which pleasantly surprised both of the Rogers, and Sarah graciously accepted Bucky's offer.  Shaking Sarah's slender hand, Bucky stated, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, sweetie," Sarah grinned at both boys.

When Sarah winked at Steve, Steve felt a blush spread across his face and he asked, "When's your shift?"

"Six," Sarah answered, glancing over at the clock that revealed the time to be a little after three.  Cheerily, she assured, "So we have plenty of time to eat and watch _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_ , and just… give thanks."

"Sounds like a plan," Bucky sincerely smiled.  He gestured towards the kitchen and asked, "Do you need help with anything."

"Afraid it might be a little too late for that," Sarah deadpanned, poking fun of herself.  However, she did have a hint of remorse as she admitted, "Unfortunately, the only dish that's ruined happens to be Stevie's favorite."

"It's okay, Mom," Steve reassured.  If Steve was to be honest, he was still slightly full from eating at the Barnes'.  Not that he'd tell Sarah that, of course.

Sarah fondly cupped the side of Steve's face in her hand, causing his blush to momentarily deepen.  Once Sarah's hand dropped from her son's face, Steve discreetly glanced over at Bucky to find him watching the pair fondly.  Only making Steve's blush spread even more, all the way to the tips of his ears.

Averting his gaze, but not being able to hide his smile, Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets and asked Sarah, "You sure you don't want any help?"

"Positive," Sarah confirmed, heading over to the kitchen.  She gestured towards the couch, "But feel free to make yourself at home."

"Okay," Bucky agreed, moving to take a seat on the floral sofa.

Although Steve would've loved to join Bucky, he knew better than to do so.  Instead, Steve started for the kitchen.  Bucky grabbed his hand on his way, however, and Steve took a moment to exchange a casual kiss with Bucky first.

"I'll be right back," Steve informed Bucky, pressing another kiss to Bucky's attractive red lips.

"Okay," Bucky smiled adoringly up at Steve while letting go of Steve's hand.

The Rogers' residence wasn't a large, spacious area.  Practically the complete opposite of the Barnes' brownstone.  So, it didn't take many steps for Steve to reach his destination.  It also wasn't unusual for Sarah and Steve to whisper while discussing Bucky in the narrow kitchen.

"He's cute," Sarah started the conversation, reaching and taking the plates from the cabinet over the sink.

"Mom," Steve chastised.  Although it was obvious that Bucky couldn't hear them, Steve still felt the need to look over his shoulder to make sure that Bucky wasn't there.

Playfully, Sarah pinched Steve's side to regain his attention.  Steve was never a good liar.  But he was especially an open book to Sarah.  And even if Steve wasn't, he was sure that Sarah would be able to easily gather that Steve, in fact, found Bucky to be very cute.  Mainly because Bucky simply was a very attractive young man.

As Sarah handed the plates over to Steve, so he could set the table, Sarah's grip remained on the dishes, "He seems very nice."

"Mom," Steve quietly groaned, not wanting to discuss this.  When Sarah's brows arched expectantly however, Steve conceded, "He's very nice."

Happy with Steve's comment, she removed her grip from the tableware.  Steve rolled his eyes and mentally begged his body to pull itself together long enough to not spend the whole afternoon a blushing mess.  It was the least that it could do after all.  Of course, there was one other thing that Steve could pray for.

 _Please, god, don't let Mom embarrass me_ , Steve internally pleaded, hoping that all of heaven would hear him out.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/724923021-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	51. Fifty-One

**Fifty-One:**

"And here's Steve's little tushy," Sarah cooed, looking fondly at the picture of a naked baby Steve.

"Aww," Bucky crooned down at the photo.  Turning his attention from baby Steve to embarrassed Steve, and then back down to the picture.

It had been Sarah's idea.  After they ate, the trio settled into the living room, ready to watch _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_.  Steve had settled into a false sense of security.  Actually allowing himself to believe that Sarah wasn't going to embarrass him.

Of course, Steve should've known better.  Especially when Steve knew just how much his mother enjoyed showing off his baby pictures.  On multiple occasions, Sarah had deemed Steve to be the, "cutest baby she's ever seen."  So, Steve really should've seen this coming.

"I know I may be biased," Sarah started, flipping the page in the photo album.  Revealing more pictures of Steve in different stages of his early life, Sarah declared, "But Steve really was the cutest baby I've ever seen."

"I don't think you're biased at all," Bucky conceded, "He really was the cutest baby."

Not for the first time, Steve was sure that Sarah and Bucky were conspiring to see who could embarrass Steve the most.  So far, it was a tie.

"Oh, shoot," Sarah sighed, glancing up at the clock.  She pushed the photo album off her lap and stood from her seat on the sofa.  Slipping on her plain orthopedic sneakers, Sarah told Bucky, "It was nice to meet you.  I hope to see you soon."

"Me too, ma'am," Bucky agreed with a charming grin.

As Sarah straightened out her Thanksgiving themed scrubs, Steve stood from his seat, so he could give his mom a hug.  A much needed hug.  It had only been a few months, but it had felt much longer.  Once Steve's arms were wrapped around Sarah's torso, he didn't want to let go.

But Steve knew that he had to let go.  Reluctantly, Steve removed his arms from around Sarah's petite frame.  Of course, Sarah wasn't ready for the hug to be over either and she pulled Steve back in for another hug.  Sure, it was brief, but it was enough to tide Steve over until the next time he came home.

"Be good," Sarah told Steve, tilting his head down so she could place a kiss on his forehead.  Pulling on her jacket, she reminded Steve, "Remember to lock up when you leave."

"Okay," Steve nodded, confirming.

"Bye, sweetie," Sarah told Bucky, wavy at him on her way towards the door.  Once she was out of Bucky's eyesight, she made sure that she had Steve's attention and she mouthed, "Be safe."

Instantly Steve's face started turning red.  If Bucky and Sarah were in a competition to see just who could make Steve blush the most, Sarah just won.

"Is this your dad?"  Bucky softly questioned from his spot on the sofa, immediately regaining Steve's attention.

"Um," Steve took his seat next to Bucky.  Getting a better look at the photo, Steve confirmed, "Yeah, that's him."

Picking up on the solemn tone in Steve's voice, Bucky knew that something bad must've happened to him.  They had never discussed this before.  Steve had never talked about losing his father with anyone really.  Well, except for the school counselor.  But that was only because Steve kept ending up in fights and the school tried to claim that Steve was a troublemaker.  Or worse, that he was acting out to get attention.

The pair looked over the photo in silence.  Steve's dad, Joseph, had been fairly young when he passed.  Only being in his early-thirties when he suffered a brain aneurysm.  One moment, they were jovially making pancakes with Steve mixing the batter and Joseph showing off as he expertly flipped the flapjacks high in the air.  Then the next, Joseph was on the ground.

Steve didn't remember much after that.  He remembered Sarah running into the kitchen, but he didn't remember screaming for her.  He remembered Sarah kneeling on the kitchen floor by Joseph's unresponsive body performing CPR until the emergency services came, but he didn't remember calling 911.  He didn't remember Joseph being taken away in an ambulance, but he remembered the tile floor stained by Joseph's blood and the stench from the burning pancakes.

"You okay?"  Bucky softly questioned while he intently watched Steve.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, but his eyes were still on the photo of Joseph.

Bucky turned his gaze back to the photo then.  While his eyes roamed over the gangly man with sandy hair, Bucky smiled, "You look like him."

Lifting his eyes, Steve studied Bucky's fond expression before leaning in and pressing an affectionate kiss to Bucky's soft lips.  Reaching up, Steve cupped Bucky's face in his hand.  Not deepening the kiss.  Not trying to get lost in Bucky's body and the pleasure he wanted to give him.  Just glad that Bucky was there.

"Thank you," Steve said, resting his forehead against Bucky's.

Bucky softly chuckled and ran his hand up Steve's thigh until he could hold Steve's waist.  With an adoring grin, Bucky told Steve, "You don't have to thank me."

Steve nuzzled further into Bucky and said, "I'm thankful for you."

"C'mon," Bucky good-naturedly scoffed.  Bucky pulled his face back to study Steve.  He must've realized just how genuine Steve was being because his own expression softened in his own sincerity.  Sliding his hand around Steve's neck, tangling his fingers in Steve's blond hair, Bucky pulled Steve in for another kiss.

Melting into the kiss, Steve allowed himself to get lost in Bucky's affection.  Especially once Bucky pulled back from the kiss to tell Steve, "I'm thankful for you too."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/725022761-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	52. Fifty-Two

**Fifty-Two:**

In the end, Steve and Bucky decided to just stay the night at the Rogers' apartment.  Steve's room was still the same as it was when he was living full time in the apartment.  Even down to the _Star Wars_ sheets.  Which Steve had forgotten about until he led Bucky into his bedroom.

To Steve's surprise though, Bucky was pleasantly preoccupied.  With other things on his mind, Bucky followed Steve into the room.  Closing the door behind them, Bucky was quick to grab Steve and sensually pushed him against the door.  Not that Steve minded.  The opposite actually.  Steve had been wondering when they would end up here.

Bucky's lips were on Steve's in a moment and Steve grabbed onto Bucky's navy-blue long sleeve tee, pulling Bucky in.  Deepening the kiss, Bucky's hands ran down so he could grasp at Steve's bum.  Bringing their pelvises flush together elicited a moan from Steve and a guttural groan from Bucky while their mouths were still pressed together.  It didn't take long for both of their bodies to instantly show their interest for their current actions.

Pulling back, their breathing was erratic, and Bucky wrapped his hands around the back of Steve's thighs, lifting the petite blond up.  For once, Steve didn't mind being as small as he was.  In fact, Steve was more than fine with Bucky manhandling him.

Steve wrapped his thin legs around Bucky's torso and keened when Bucky rutted against him, pushing Steve further into the door.  Pulling back from Steve's mouth, Bucky immediately dove back in to deliciously trail open mouthed kisses along the column of Steve's elegant neck.  Thoroughly driving Steve absolutely crazy.

"Bed?"  Steve breathlessly suggested.

With his face still buried in the crook of Steve's neck, Bucky nodded in agreement, "Fuck."

Re-situating his grip, Bucky pulled Steve away from the door.  Bringing his lips back to Steve's, Bucky carried Steve the short distance to Steve's bed.  Once they reached the bed, Bucky gracefully set Steve down on the full-size bed.

Standing in front of Steve, Bucky took a moment to grab the back of his shirt and tugged his shirt up and over his head.  Since Bucky removed his shirt, Steve decided to remove his own as well.  Completely enjoying the view of a half-naked Bucky looming above him.

Bucky's gaze appraised Steve's slender frame, causing Steve's heart to stutter in his chest.  Then, Bucky was placing one knee onto the bed, in between Steve's legs as Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve again.  As Bucky licked his way into Steve's mouth, the pair reclined back on Steve's bed.

Steve's legs spread to create a space for Bucky, which Bucky greatly appreciated.  So much so, that Bucky grabbed Steve's left thigh and lifted it to have Steve wrap around Bucky's waist.  Which, it didn't take much convincing for Steve to do just that and wrap both of his thin legs around Bucky's torso.

Putting more of his weight on Steve, Bucky rutted against Steve.  Allowing himself to get lost in the sensation, Steve arched his back and wantonly moaned.  Trailing kisses to the side of Steve's mouth and across Steve's jaw, Bucky was quickly moving to trace Steve's neck with his lips.

Grinding their hips together, Bucky let out a satisfied groan, causing Steve's hardening cock to twitch in interest.  It was becoming apparent that they both wanted more than what they were currently doing.  Steve snaked his hand in between their torsos and tripped his fingertips down Bucky's abdomen until he reached Bucky's jeans.

Bucky pulled back from delivering kisses to Steve's neck and immediately started undoing his own jeans.  Steve took the cue and undid his own jeans.  Stripping themselves down to their boxer briefs.  Steve wondered if he took off his boxers would Bucky take off his?

With his heart racing, Steve held eye contact with Bucky as Steve stood from his bed.  Then, Steve hooked his thumbs into the waist band and tugged the navy-blue cotton material down his skinny legs.  Fully exposing himself to Bucky for the first time.  Really, exposing himself to _anyone_ for the first time.

Standing there, Steve watched as Bucky's eyes ran down his body, taking it all in.  Trying to seem more confident in that moment than he actually was.  Especially when Bucky's gaze lingered on Steve's impressive erection and Bucky's breath momentarily, subtly hitched, causing Steve to feel weak in the knees.

Pleasantly surprised when Bucky climbed off the bed to remove his own black boxer briefs, Steve allowed himself to drink in Bucky's naturally toned frame.  Steve wanted to explore every ridge and valley of Bucky's body with his lips.  Bucky must've felt the same because he surged towards Steve, instantly capturing Steve's lips.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/725441670-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	53. Fifty-Three

**Fifty-Three:**

Pulling each other flush against one another, Bucky deliciously whimpered at the sensation of them being naked.  When their dicks slotted along each other, a shiver erupted from Steve's slender frame.  If Steve thought that their other make outs were erotic, he had no idea how good this could feel.

Once the back of Steve's calves hit the mattress, Steve moved to climb onto the bed.  Briefly breaking away from the kiss, Steve moved to the center of the bed.  Of course, it didn't take Bucky long to eagerly follow.  It also didn't take long for Steve to create a space for Bucky between his legs.

Bucky laid his weight on Steve and groaned at the sheer pleasure of it all.  Fleetingly Bucky's tongue delved into Steve's mouth before Bucky pulled back to look at Steve.  Making eye contact, Bucky's husky voice seductively questioned, "Can I blow you?"

Rapidly Steve's eyes blinked.  It felt as though his brain was short-circuiting.  Taking in a deep breath to try and ground himself in the moment, Steve ran his hand through his floppy, sweaty blond hair, "Fuck."

Chuckling, Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of Steve's nose and he asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Fuck, yes," Steve answered, already out of breath, "Yes."

Bucky flashed Steve a mischievous smirk before diving in to leave sensual, hot open-mouthed kisses along Steve's neck.  Across Steve's prominent clavicles.  Down Steve's bony sternum and taking a moment to pay special attention to Steve's pert nipples.

Sucking one nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his thumb and index finger, and then switching.  Steve's back arched, never realizing just how sensitive his nipples were until that moment.  In that moment, Steve couldn't even imagine what Bucky's felt like with the metal barbell pierced through them.  But Steve figured that it probably felt like mini-fireworks considering just how his own felt in that moment.  Especially when Bucky tenderly used his teeth on the pebbled bud.

Then, Bucky moved even lower.  Steve's stomach twitched with each kiss pressed to his skin.  Steve was sure that he was going to blow his load before Bucky even got down to it.  Which Steve really didn't want to happen.

"Fair warning," Steve rasped.  Acknowledging that he was probably blushing all the way down to his navel, Steve ignored his own embarrassment -- and lack of experience -- and told Bucky, "I might not last long."

"Wait," Bucky sat back on his feet, so he could look at Steve.  With a shit-eating grin, Bucky asked, "Is this your first blow job?"

Steve chewed on his lower lip and sheepishly confirmed, "Yes."

Bucky's grin grew and he reached up to press a kiss to Steve's lips before moving back down between Steve's legs.  Letting his eyes roam over Steve's prick, Bucky glanced back up at Steve to seriously question, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm two-hundred and ten percent positive that I want to do this," Steve sincerely reassured.

"Okay," Bucky stated.

Bucky kissed Steve's left hip and then his right.  That alone could've been enough to make Steve come prematurely.  Luckily, Bucky didn't waste too much more time teasing Steve though and, thankfully, took the tip of Steve's cock into his mouth.

One of Steve's hands immediately went to Bucky's head while the other tightly gripped the blankets.  As Bucky hollowed his cheeks and took Steve's sensitive member further into his mouth, Steve's fingers tangled in Bucky's tousled brown tresses.

"Fuck," Steve rasped, fighting every urge to thrust into Bucky's perfect, wet, hot mouth.

Bucky flicked his tongue over Steve's slit, causing Steve's toes to curl and his thighs to tighten.  It was taking everything in Steve to not come.  _Not yet.  Just hold out a little while longer.  At least three more bobs._

However, when Bucky tongued at the vein on the underside of Steve's cock, and reached up to fondle Steve's balls, all bets were off.  Steve couldn't help himself.  He shot his come into Bucky's mouth, sans warning, and let out a deep guttural groan.

Steve's fingers tightened in Bucky's hair, and for a moment, Steve felt as though he could have an asthma attack.  Which would really be the worst possible thing to happen in that moment.  So, Steve tried to remain calm.  Attempted to control the way he was inhaling and exhaling.

"Uh, Steve?"  Bucky humbly questioned while he pressed tender kisses along Steve's sensitive length.

It was only then that Steve had enough wits to remember that his grasp on Bucky's head probably wasn't the most comfortable.  Immediately, Steve removed his fingers from Bucky's hair and unceremoniously dropped his hand on the mattress beside himself.  Still trying to control his breathing, Bucky wasn't making it any easier.  Especially not when Bucky started kissing his way up Steve's body.

Once they were face-to-face, the pair exchanged languid kisses with one another.  Delicately running hands along each other's skin as they cemented themselves in that moment.  It was all Steve could do in that moment until he finally regained his senses.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/725933341-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	54. Fifty-Four

**Fifty-Four:**

Steve wasn't completely overcome with his own pleasure to forget Bucky's.  In fact, Steve wanted nothing more than to make Bucky feel the way that he made Steve feel.  No, not the same way.  Steve wanted to give Bucky _more_.  Steve, himself, wanted to experience all the delicious things that they could share with one another.

"Bucky?"  Steve softly questioned in between lavishing Bucky's body with kisses.

"Yeah?"  Bucky asked, ducking his head to nip at Steve's neck.

Arching his back at the sensation, Steve's dick twitched in interest.  Wrapping his leg around Bucky's waist, Steve used the position to bring Bucky closer.  Bucky groaned into Steve's neck when their cocks slotted together, causing vibrations against Steve's skin.  Steve couldn't help but tighten his grip on Bucky while also letting out a pathetic whimper due to his own sensitivity.

"Fuck me?"  Steve breathlessly requested.

At that, Bucky removed his face from Steve's delicate neck.  Looking over Steve's expression, it was obvious that Bucky was trying to read Steve.  Bucky questioned, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure," Steve honestly answered, reaching up to caress Bucky's strong jaw.  Enjoying the way Bucky's slight stubble felt underneath his skin.

Just because Steve was lost in the ocean of Bucky's steel-blue eyes didn't cause Steve to miss the way that a slow, sincere smile tugged at Bucky's attractively red lips.  Leaning in, Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's lips.  Around Steve's lips, Bucky agreed, "Okay."

Pressing another kiss to each other's lips, Bucky climbed off the bed.  Steve was about to protest until he watched Bucky pull a condom out of his back pocket.  Standing back up, Bucky rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly.  Steve pressed his lips together, trying to suppress his own grin from taking up most of his face.

Steve failed miserably.  Not that Bucky seemed to mind.  In fact, Bucky seemed relieved by Steve's expression.  Especially once Steve leaned over to reach into the end table, grabbing a small bottle of lube.

Blushing, Bucky climbed back onto Steve's bed and instantly pressed his lips to Steve's.  As the pair got back to their previous activities, there was a renewed lust in the air.  Steve even felt himself starting to get hard again.

With a feather-light touch, Bucky caressed down Steve's body with deliciously calloused fingertips.  Casually giving Steve's stiffening cock a tender stroke before intently tripping his fingertips behind his balls.  Feeling the pad of Bucky's thumb on his perineum, Steve's breath hitched.

Of course, it was only briefly before Bucky removed his hand altogether and grabbed the bottle of lube from Steve.  Slathering his fingers with lube, Bucky leaned in to sweetly kiss Steve while he moved his hand back to its previous position at Steve's perineum.  Then, he moved his fingers lower.

Slick fingers rubbed over Steve's puckered hole, causing Steve's back to arch and his dick to twitch.  The movement also caused the tip of Bucky's finger to slip through the ring of muscle and enter Steve.  Moaning into Steve's mouth, Bucky gently pushed his finger further into Steve's body.

Never having been touched there -- not even by himself -- Steve had no expectations of how this would feel.  Yet, he felt as though Bucky's tantalizing ministrations surpassed them all.  Thrilling at the care that Bucky used as he took his time opening Steve up.

Soon enough, Steve felt close to coming.  Again.  Desperately, Steve pleaded, "I want you in me."

"Fuck," Bucky moaned into Steve's mouth.  Nodding, Bucky quickly removed his fingers and slipped on the condom.  As he slicked up his aching cock, Bucky moaned at the sensation of touching his woefully forgotten prick.  Lining himself up, Bucky took extra care pushing into Steve's stretched-open hole.

Audibly, Steve's breath hitched and Bucky immediately directed his attention to Steve.  Pausing his movement, Bucky asked Steve, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Steve quickly reassured, nodding.  Panting, Steve instructed, "Keep going."

Evaluating the situation, Bucky looked over Steve's face, trying to gauge how genuine Steve was being in that moment.  Steve moved his hips, trying to get Bucky to start moving again.  Bucky dropped his forehead to Steve's bony shoulder and took a moment to gather his wits.

Finally, Bucky thrust the rest of the way inside of Steve until he was fully seated inside.  Both were heavily breathing, and as Bucky slowly pulled out, Bucky laid delicate kisses along Steve's prominent collarbones.  Steve weaved his hand into Bucky's tousled hair, not wanting Bucky to stop sweetly kissing him.

Pushing back in just as careful as the first time, Bucky was soon setting a slow and steady rhythm.  It was too much and not nearly enough all at the same time.  Steve hooked his thin leg around Bucky's hip and used the heel of his foot to make Bucky thrust in just a tad bit faster than he had been going.

Bucky looked down at Steve, and started picking up the pace.  Delighted by the endless stream of moans that left Steve's mouth, Bucky delved in to kiss Steve.  Of course, it wasn't so much of kissing as it was panting and groaning into each other's mouths.  Not that either seemed to mind.

With their mouths still pressed together, Bucky informed Steve, "I'm gonna come!"

At that, Steve came for the second time that night.  His cock spurting white ropes of come across his abdomen.  Coming, Steve clenched down on Bucky's dick, causing him to unravel as well.

Dropping down on top of Steve, both boys reveled in their orgasms.  Bucky pressed kisses along Steve's slender shoulders, and Steve preened under Bucky's tenderness.  And despite Bucky gently pulling out to dispose of the condom, he still made sure to lean in and sweetly kiss Steve.

Hazily, Steve grabbed a tissue from the end table and cleaned himself up.  Throwing the messy tissue into the tiny trashcan in his bedroom, Steve relaxed back on his bed.  Feeling entirely boneless, Steve laid there, naked, watching Bucky as he made his way back to Steve's bed.

Climbing over Steve to lay on the other side of the bed, closest to the wall, Bucky playfully dropped down on Steve.  Momentarily being limp on top of Steve, Bucky teased, "I'm dead."

"Okay," Steve lovingly mocked.  Soothingly raking his fingers through Bucky's brown tousled hair.

Bucky turned his head to kiss Steve's ribs before resting his chin on Steve's sternum.  Looking up at Steve, Steve continued running his fingers through Bucky's hair, pushing it away from Bucky's face.  The pair just laid there for a while, enjoying the moment and all that they had shared with one another.  Utterly content being there and entirely thankful that they were there together.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/726266135-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	55. Fifty-Five

**Fifty-Five:**

Steve was in love.

Steve was in love, in love.  Not just in love, but head over heels in love.  In too deep, in love.  And Steve was fighting every cell in his body not to tell Bucky.

Not that Steve didn't want to tell Bucky.  The exact opposite, actually.  Steve wanted nothing more than to shower Bucky with his love.  The thing was that Steve didn't want to be the first to say it.  Steve still worried about coming on too strong and inevitably scaring Bucky off.  Which Steve really didn't want to do.  Especially not after everything that happened on Thanksgiving.

At times, Steve was sure that Bucky was in love with him too.  Like when they were walking back to their dorms and Bucky would wrap his arm around Steve's shoulder, bringing him in close to keep him warm.  Or how Bucky always double checked to make sure that Steve had his inhaler.  Or the way that Bucky would randomly drop down into the snowbanks to create snow angels just to make Steve laugh.

And that didn't compare to all the times that they held hands.  Or all the hugs.  Or all the cuddling.  So much cuddling.  Sam and Clint might've even said too much cuddling.

Not to mention the few times that they had stayed the night with one another.  Wrapped up in each other between the sheets.  Those endlessly breathless times that only cemented, in Steve's mind, that Bucky felt the same as Steve.

Yet, they hadn't talked about it.  They hadn't talked about anything for that matter.  Which was infuriatingly frustrating.  Steve wanted to know, but he didn't want to bring it up.  Steve wanted Bucky to.  And Steve hoped that with Christmas coming up, they would finally -- FINALLY -- talk about it.

Steve had even decided that if Christmas rolled around and Bucky still didn't speak up first, that he would.  Steve had it all planned out.  Well, perhaps not _all_ , but enough.  The gist of it, at least.  Steve would give Bucky the painting that he had worked on, specifically for Bucky, and then he would tell Bucky how he felt.  How he really felt.

It would've all worked out.

Except for the fact that Bucky's family was going to be gone for Christmas.  Visiting other family in Maine.  Meanwhile, Steve would be spending Christmas with his mom, and they were even going to Arkansas to visit his grandparents.

So, Steve decided to improvise.

Not wanting to quickly exchange gifts as they said goodbye, Steve decided to head over to Bucky's apartment a few days earlier than they had planned.  Sure, Steve was well aware that Bucky was tutoring one of his classmates, helping them cram before exams.  But typically, the tutoring sessions only lasted a few hours.

On the walk over to Bucky's dorm, Steve's heart was racing.  This was it.  Steve was going to give Bucky a part of himself, a part of his soul, that no one else had.  Not even Bucky, yet.  It was utterly exhilarating.

Despite Steve carrying the wrapped painting, his hands still shook in excitement.  Reaching Bucky's dorm, Steve took in a grounding breath.  Then, with his shaky fist, Steve knocked on the door.

An excited smile crossed Steve's face as he heard commotion coming from inside the dorm room.  He couldn't wait to see Bucky's surprised face.  It was the only thing that Steve wanted to see in that moment.  He couldn't wait for Bucky to wrap him up in his arms and kiss him deeply in his gratitude.

However, when the door opened to reveal a shirtless Bucky, Steve's smile slightly faltered as his brows furrowed in confusion.  Steve directed his attention from Bucky's bare abdomen to his face, and yes, Bucky did indeed look surprised.

"Hey," Bucky greeted Steve, as though everything in that moment was normal.

And perhaps it would've been.  If Steve didn't notice a girl tugging up her jeans in the background.

Steve's heart dropped down into his stomach, shattering like porcelain.  What made it worse was that Steve knew the girl.  Had met the girl.  Had assumed that she was just a girl in Bucky's calculus class.  Was just a friendly delivery girl.

Snapping his gaze to Bucky's, Bucky seemed entirely confused by Steve's expression.  His brows were furrowed and he asked, "Steve?"

"Oh my god," Steve breathlessly stated, mostly to himself.

"Are you okay?"  Bucky questioned, reaching up to put his hand on Steve's slender shoulder.

Steve took a step back, almost losing his balance.  Of course, that only had Bucky taking a step towards Steve and grabbing onto Steve's bony elbow to help steady the petite boy.  Immediately, Steve ripped his arm out of Bucky's grasp as he demanded, "Don't touch me."

"Why?"  Bucky asked, his brows set in a heavy furrow.

"You're sleeping with other people," Steve incredulously accused.

"Wait, are we exclusive?"  Bucky questioned, brows arching high on his forehead.

Steve was speechless.  He had assumed that they were.  He had assumed that Bucky felt the same.  After everything that they had been through and done together…

Not knowing what to do, but knowing that he didn't want to be there.  So, Steve quickly headed back the way that he came.  Feeling like his heart was cutting up his insides, Steve begged himself to keep it together.

If only Bucky hadn't followed him.  If only Bucky hadn't been able to effortlessly catch up to Steve.  If only Bucky hadn't asked, "If you wanted to be exclusive, why didn't you say anything?"

Stopping dead in his tracks at that, Steve honestly answered, "I didn't think I had to."

Was this Steve's fault?  He had been so scared of losing Bucky that he had unwittingly been sharing him with whoever Bucky wanted.  Perhaps Steve should've seen this coming.  Especially when their own -- WHAT THE FUCK HAD THEY EVEN BEEN -- started with them being on a double date with other people as their dates.

Looking down at the ground, as though that had all the answers, Steve remembered the painting that he still had in his shaking hands.  Unceremoniously, Steve thrust the painting towards Bucky.  Once Bucky took the painting, Steve went to step around the wiry brunet, but was stopped.

Steve looked at the hand on his shoulder and then up at Bucky.  His vision blurred with his desperate tears, and trying to sound as composed as possible in that moment, Steve demanded, "Don't."

For a moment, the pair just stood there looking at one another.  Steve swore that a flash of despair crossed Bucky's face.  But Steve wasn't completely sure if it had actually happened.  Or if he just imagined it.

Whether it happened, or not, Bucky dropped his hand from Steve's shoulder and took a step to the side, allowing Steve to walk around him.  Allowing Steve to rush out of the residence hall.  To run back to his own dorm.

Distressed, Steve entered his dorm and unintentionally slammed the door closed.  Steve was unable to compose himself any longer and he slid down the closed door to sit on the floor.

With tears streaming down his face, Steve gained Sam's attention.  Since Steve was so upset and his breathing was erratic, Sam rushed over to the petite blond and intently kneeled in front of the smaller boy.

"What's wrong?"  Sam asked, practically hovering around Steve, not knowing if he should touch his roommate or not.

"You… were… right," Steve managed to get out through his gasps of air as he struggled for breath while he sobbed.

"C'mere," Sam encouraged, opening his arms invitingly for Steve.  Steve didn't hesitate.  Gladly surging into Sam's embrace, letting the larger boy hold him and comfort him.  Sam smoothed his hand over Steve's hair and sincerely apologized, "I'm so sorry."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/726299413-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	56. Fifty-Six

**Fifty-Six:**

     

"Steve?!"  A voice called behind him.  Looking up from his phone and turning around, Steve found Brock with a red solo cup in hand.  Which was fitting considering they were at a frat party.  A frat party that Sam and Kristin begged Steve to go to.  There was a large grin on Brock's face and he leaned in, so Steve could hear him over the blaring music, "I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

"Neither did I," Steve replied, taking a drink out of his own cup.  Slightly wincing at the vodka as it went down his throat.  But Steve didn't mind the burn.  All Steve wanted to do was to forget about Bucky.

Of course, that wasn't likely anytime soon.  Especially not with people like Brock asking, "Where's Bucky?"

 _How the hell would I know?_   Steve mentally questioned.  Aloud, he told Brock, "Your guess is as good as mine!"

Brock's brows furrowed and he started, "I thought…?"

Raising his cup in a so-did-I kind of way, Steve quickly downed the rest of his beverage.  Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Steve gestured towards the bar and said, "I'm gonna get another drink."

Steve wasn't able to walk around the muscular boy though.  Brock set a large hand on Steve's small shoulder, effectively stopping Steve in his tracks.  With a concerned expression, Brock questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Steve deadpanned.  Pushing Brock's hand off his shoulder, Steve attempted to walk around the boy again.  A tad more bitter than Steve had originally planned, Steve mocked, "New year, new me!"

Purposely stepping in Steve's path, Brock declared, "I think you should go home."

"I think," Steve sharply retorted, aggressively poking at Brock's chest, "You should mind your business and have fun."

Steve's statement and attitude rubbed Brock the wrong way in that moment.  The way that Brock's jaw clenched, Steve was sure that they were going to fight.  Which, Steve had to admit, didn't seem like the worst way to get out his frustrations while also getting his point across.  And although Steve wasn't one to typically start fights, there was always exceptions for everything.

What Steve hadn't taken into consideration though was that Brock would physically throw Steve over his shoulder.  In fact, Steve was so caught off guard that for a moment, he was silent for a solid five minutes.  Steve didn't gather his bearings until Brock was well on his way back to the dorms and the frat music was just a dull thud.

"Put me down," Steve demanded, squirming as much as one could when they were treated like a sack of flour.

Brock stopped walking and asked, "Do you promise to go back to your dorm?"

Steve thought about it and falsely agreed, "Okay."

However, Steve was never known for his abilities of fibbing.  So, Brock continued walking towards the residence halls.  Since the frat house wasn't particularly far from the dorms, it didn't take Brock long to reach them.  Brock had never been to Steve's dorm and he asked, "Which one is yours?"

"Like I'm really going to tell you," Steve scoffed.

"Fine," Brock answered and turned as he threatened, "I'll just take you to Bucky's."

"No!"  Steve yelled.  Steve demanded, " _Do not_ take me there!"

"Alright," Brock replied, pausing on the sidewalk.  Mostly to himself, Brock asked, "Jesus, what the hell happened between you two?"

Although it was obvious that Brock wasn't actually expecting an answer, Steve still felt the need to say, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should," Brock shrugged, making sure to securely hold onto Steve as he did so.

"Maybe," Steve bitterly retorted, "I don't want to."

"Christ, you're stubborn," Brock muttered.  After a moment, Brock asked, "Ya gonna tell me where you live?  Or do I need to start calling everyone in your phone?"

With a sigh, Steve instructed Brock and was relieved when Brock set him down just outside of the building.  For a moment, Steve thought about running back to the party.  But Steve wasn't fast.  He was sure he wouldn't have been fast even if he didn't have asthma.

Plus, Brock stood there beside him.

So, Steve simply unlocked the door and unwittingly led Brock over to the elevator.  Of course, Steve didn't act surprised once Brock climbed into the elevator with him.  What Steve was surprised with was just how relieved he felt that Brock was there.

Sure, Steve had Sam.  And Clint.  Hell, Steve even still had Bucky.  But with his broken heart, it was nice to have Brock there.  The same way that Steve figured it would be nice to have anyone else who wasn't involved in the matter there with him.

Steve was even mildly relieved when Brock continued following Steve out of the elevator and down the hall to Steve's dorm.  Once there, Steve half-assumed that Brock would just leave.  But considering just how Brock had stayed with him all the way to that point, Brock also stayed once Steve unlocked the door and entered his dorm by himself.

For a moment, the two just stood there.  Both consciously choosing not to look at each other.  It felt… odd.  Maybe it was the alcohol.  Maybe it was Brock's stubbornness to see Steve home.  Whatever it was, Steve surprised both of them when he asked, "Will you stay?"

After taking a minute to study Steve, Brock nodded, accepting the invite.  Joining Steve and closing the door behind himself.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/726336180-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	57. Fifty-Seven

**Fifty-Seven:**

It was odd.

Last semester, Steve wanted nothing more than to have as many classes with Bucky as possible.  Really, Steve just wanted to spend as much attention with Bucky as possible.  It was all Steve could think about.  Thoughts like, _will I see Bucky today?_   Or, _god, please let Bucky be here!_

Just _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!_

Now though?

Well, now was a different time.  For one, winter break was over.  He didn't share his break with Bucky.  No cuddles in front of a roaring fireplace.  No playful snowball fights.  No exchanging gifts.  No, "I love you," to be shared.  Just heartbreak and a numbing emptiness growing inside his petite body as he tried to piece himself back together.

Sure, Bucky had given Sam the gift meant for Steve.  And Sam had given Steve the gift, like he was asked to do.  But it wasn't the same.  The gift only made it worse.  Especially when Steve reluctantly ripped off the wrapping paper to find a pack of watercolor painting pens and a customized leather-bound sketchbook with Steve's name written in Bucky's hand embroidered on the front cover.

It was too much.  Way too much.  Although Steve's pettiness was urging him to give it back, Steve couldn't bring himself to do it.  Of course, that didn't mean that Steve was going to use it either.  Instead, Steve shoved it into his desk's drawer and tried to forget that it existed.

Another thing that was different now?  Brock.  Brock being a nice person.  Brock hanging out.  Brock offering a place for Steve to hang out when Sam informed Steve that Bucky was going to be at the dorm (which hardly ever happened), or when Sam and Kristin wanted the room to themselves (which happened quite frequently.  Especially now that Kristin's roommate was back from the psychiatric hospital).

Or -- the big one -- providing a shoulder to cry on.  Which seemed to happen a lot more often than Steve would care to admit.

Like tonight.  One might've found it strange to find Brock there.  But no one more than Steve.  What made it even stranger was the fact that Steve was glad to have Brock there.

All they were doing was sitting on Steve's bed, watching TV.  Nothing physical.  No charge in the air.  Just some sitcom that relied too heavily on laugh tracks.  Oh!  And some takeout that was delivered with a knock at the dorm door.

Brock went to get the door, but Steve quickly climbed off his bed and told Brock, "I got it."

"You sure?"  Brock questioned, and suddenly, Steve was reminded of Bucky.  Of their first sleep over.  When Bucky had paid and reassured Steve, _next time_.

Nodding, Steve replied, "Yeah.  I got it."

Of course, once Steve opened the door, he soon regretted it.  The delivery girl was busy looking at the food as she greeted, "Hunan Gar --"  Once she looked up and found Steve, she immediately interrupted herself.  The smile almost completely disappearing from her pretty face as she softly, bashfully said, "Hey."

"Hi," Steve stated, shocked to find the girl standing in front of him.  He had been lucky to not have any classes with her this semester.  He had been lucky to not have seen her since that day he surprised Bucky.

"Listen, I want you to know that I --"

"How much?"  Steve quickly interrupted.  He had no interest in hearing what she had to say.  If Steve wasn't going to talk to Bucky about what happened, he sure as hell wasn't going to listen to her.

Steve pretended like he didn't see her expression fall, and kept his attention on his wallet.  She cleared her throat and answered, "Twelve, even."

"Cool," Steve deadpanned, handing her a crisp twenty dollar bill.  As she handed over the bag of food, she went to count out the change, but Steve didn't want to spend any more time with her than he already had.  Quickly, Steve told her, "Keep the change," and closed the door before she could reply.

Of course, even with the door closed, Steve still heard her solemnly state, "Okay… Thank you."

Carrying the full bag over to his bed, Steve could feel himself shake.  And despite Steve trying his best to keep himself composed, Brock still noticed that something was off.  So, Brock cautiously questioned, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Steve lied.

Of course, even if Brock wasn't as surprisingly perceptive as he was, Steve was a dreadful liar.  Brock gave Steve a look.  A look that said everything.  Mainly that he wasn't buying any of Steve's bullshit.  He didn't even have to say it, but he did anyway, "What's wrong?"

Keeping his attention on the bag of food and the logo on the bag, Steve said, "We need to find a new Chinese place."

"Why?"  Brock's brows furrowed and he glanced around the wall to the door.  "Did something… happen?"

Not wanting to talk about it since he had already talked about it too much -- in his own opinion -- Steve simply said, "It's _her_."

Instantly Brock knew what Steve meant.  Of course, he did.  Steve had only talked about it a few dozen times over the months.  First, only when he drank.  Then, whenever it crossed his mind and broke his heart.  Steve didn't really remember the words that he used the first time.  All he remembered was the way that Brock looked so pathetically sorry for him.

Just like now.  It was brief.  A flash across his expression.  But Steve had caught it.

"You know what?"  Brock started, unpacking the food containers.  Steve shrugged, waiting for Brock to continue.  Luckily, Brock wasn't one to sit around and make a person guess, he got straight to his point, "Why don't we put on a movie?  Perhaps I could even be persuaded into a horror film?"

A slow smile tugged at Steve's lips and he nodded.  Climbing onto his bed, he took his place next to Brock.  Playfully bumping his shoulder against Brock's broad, muscular one, Steve sincerely stated, "Thanks."

"No problem," Brock smiled down at Steve.  Then, his face scrunched in disgust and he suggested, "Just no gore.  Not while we eat, at least."

Steve softly chuckled and agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/726532723-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	58. Fifty-Eight

**Fifty-Eight:**

"What the fuck is even going on with you and Brock?"  Sam questioned, gritting his teeth and dramatically tilting his hands this way and that -- as though that was going to help his gaming abilities.

"Yeah," Clint joined in, leaning forward in his seat on the futon.  Aggressively hitting the controller buttons, he asked, "Are you two a _thing_ or something?"

Even though neither were looking at Steve, he was positive that they still knew that Steve was blushing.  Especially when he stuttered, "Noth, nothing.  We're just, just fr-friends."

"Yeah, okay," Sam sarcastically agreed while Clint scoffed, "Bullshit."

Then, Clint added, "Like how you and Bucky were --"

Steve was grateful for Sam, who happened to elbow Clint sharply in his ribs.  Sure, it might've been a little ridiculous to still be heartbroken.  And yes, there might've been people who thought that Steve was just moping around.  But Steve couldn't speed up the process.  No matter how hard he tried.

Sheepishly and sincerely, Clint apologized, "Dude, I'm so sorry.  I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, and what else is new?"  Steve teased, letting Clint know that it was all good between them.  Steve had spent enough time around the other blond to know that Clint didn't have a mean bone in his body.  It was also clear that Clint just didn't think a lot of the time before he spoke.

Playfully, Clint rolled his eyes.  Then he ended both Steve's and Sam's avatars' lives.  Sam complained, "C'mon, dude!"

Of course, Clint only maniacally laughed.  Sam slumped in his seat while Steve simply set his controller on top of the mini fridge.  Taking a moment, Steve just allowed himself to feel content in the moment.  Even though it was Bucky's dorm.  And even though the dorm held both good -- the many nights wrapped up in each other -- and, unfortunately, bad -- finding the delivery girl.  Steve was determined to focus on the _now_.

However, life didn't seem to ever work out in Steve's favor.

Especially now.  As Bucky walked into his dorm room, completely unanticipated.  After all, Bucky was supposed to be in a three hour lecture.  Since that was his schedule, and had been for the start of the semester.  So, yeah, Steve was extremely surprised to find the devilishly handsome brunet there.

Steve wasn't the only surprised one though.  Bucky stood there, just staring at Steve.  Bucky's eyes were wide, as though he genuinely wasn't expecting to see Steve there.  Which wasn't that odd considering Steve had been working around Bucky's schedule to make sure that he wouldn't have to see Bucky.  It was intentional.

Although Steve wanted to look away, he couldn't.  It was as though Steve was trapped by the same steel-blue eyes that Steve had once wished to gaze forever into.  Now, Steve wanted nothing more than to run out of the dorm as fast as possible.

Visibly, Bucky swallowed harshly and quickly licking his tongue over his still attractively red lips.  Steve wished that he still didn't have the desire to sink his teeth into those damn-near edible lips.  It would've been so much easier if Steve wasn't still undeniably attracted to Bucky.  Yet…

"Hey," Bucky finally greeted Steve.  There was a lilt to Bucky's usually calm tone that made Steve's brows briefly furrow.  Steve wasn't used to Bucky sounding… nervous…?  Was that what Bucky was?  Nervous?

If Steve was judging just based off the awkward little wave that Bucky gave him, Steve would have to say, yes.  Yes, Bucky was nervous.  Which was quite odd.  Steve was used to the charismatic Bucky that he had met.  The Bucky that was the epitome of Etta James' _At Last_.  The Bucky that shook up Steve's life and broke his heart.

The Bucky that Steve had been expecting.

As Bucky raked his hand through his tousled brown tresses, Steve allowed himself to look over the brunet.  Dark circles under his beautiful blue eyes.  Messy, patchy, stubble dusted along his prominent jaw.  Wrinkled black tee sticking out from under a gray sweatshirt that seemed to have a recent coffee stain on his clothed chest.

In all honesty, Bucky was a mess.

Steve knew that he shouldn't have felt bad for Bucky.  After all, _his_ heart was the broken one.  _He_ was the one that felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his heart, dipped in duck sauce, and eaten by Bucky.  No, not just eaten.  _Shared_ with the delivery girl.  _Lady and the Tramp_ style.

However, Steve couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible.  Especially when just looking at Steve, no one would be able to tell just how broken he was.  Steve was disheveled, but on the inside.

Almost aggressively, Bucky raked his hand through his hair and suggested, "I can leave."  Nodding to himself, Bucky agreed with himself, "Yeah, I'm, I'm gonna leave."

Steve didn't want that though.  So, Steve stood from the futon, "No, that's -- Buck, that's -- that's crazy.  You don't have to leave."

"Are you…"  Bucky paused.  With an expression that perfectly showed his hopefulness and hopelessness, Bucky asked, "Are you sure?  I can, I can leave.  It's not a big deal."

"I'm… I'm sure," Steve reassured.  Trying not to pay too close attention to the relief that spread across Bucky's expression, but also realizing that he had already failed since he had noticed it to begin with.  Steve shoved his phone into his pocket as he offered, "I can leave."

"You don't have to," Bucky pleaded.

Steve worried his lower lip with his teeth as he agreed, "Okay."

With Bucky and Steve just standing there, both consciously looking and not looking at one another, it was clear that the pair had unfinished business.  It wasn't just Steve and Bucky who felt this either.  Soon enough, Sam was standing from the futon as he tugged Clint up too.  Once he gained Steve's attention, Sam clarified, "I'm starving."

Steve's brows furrowed and he pointedly looked at Clint.  Sam scoffed and answered, "You know how Clint is.  Always hungry."

Clint seemed just as clueless as the other two boys.  Well, actually Clint seemed more clueless than Steve and Bucky.  At least Steve had the sense to realize what Sam was attempting.

Trying to get Clint on the same page as him, Sam elbowed Clint in his ribs.  Again.  With furrowed brows of his own, Clint glanced at Sam.  Just the one glance was enough needed though, and recognition washed over Clint's face as he said, "Oh, yeah.  Always hungry.  Starving!  In fact."

Before Steve could politely protest.  Or even ask if he could join, Sam and Clint were out the door.  Leaving Steve and Bucky alone.  For the first time in almost two months.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/726671351-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>


	59. Fifty-Nine

**Fifty-Nine:**

"So," Bucky started.  Ruffling his own tresses, "Um."  Chewing on his lower lip, Bucky slipped off his sneakers and asked, "How… have you been?"

"I've been… okay," Steve shrugged.  Despite his best efforts to appear confident in that moment, Steve couldn't help but hold himself as he asked, "How, how about you?"

Nodding, Bucky continued worrying his lower lip with his teeth.  Steve wondered if Bucky knew just how irresistible he was in that moment.  How difficult he made it for Steve to stay back.  To keep his distance.  To protect his heart.

"Been better," Bucky honestly answered with a scoff directed at himself.  Briefly pressing his lips together as he thought, Bucky asked, "Can we talk?"

"I thought that's what we were doing," Steve stated even though he knew what Bucky was suggesting.

"Right," Bucky replied, holding himself now.

Steve wasn't sure if it was intentional.  If Bucky was _trying_ to make Steve feel sorry for him.  And even though Steve's brain was telling him that it was a ruse.  To ignore Bucky's obvious suffering the same way that he ignored his texts.  Steve's heart though…

So, Steve took a seat on the futon.  Understanding that he should keep his distance from Bucky.  But also being more than just a little delighted when Bucky crossed the room to take a seat on the futon.  While before they would've sat with minimal space between each other, now there was plenty.  Practically sitting on complete opposites of the futon.

"I'm sorry," Bucky finally stated.  Chancing a glance at Steve from beneath his enviously long, dark lashes, Bucky continued, "I am.  So sorry.  I never meant to hurt you.  I just --" Taking in a deep breath, trying to ground himself, Bucky ran his hand through his messy hair "-- I thought that you were doing the same."

With furrowed brows, Steve asked, "Doing the same?"

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed.  To clarify further, Bucky added, "Seeing other people."

"Bucky, I --" _only wanted you… only want you_ , is what Steve wanted to add, but didn't.  Couldn't.  He couldn't risk getting hurt again.  Couldn't risk falling if no one was there to catch him.  So, instead, Steve turned his attention to his hands in his lap and honestly answered, "I'm not that kind of person."

Bucky softly chuckled, almost like he was trying to ease the mood as he answered, "I kind of gathered that."

Steve just nodded.  He wasn't sure where this was going.  Or if he should even say anything.  After all, Bucky was the one that had been wanting to talk.  So, Steve decided to just nod.  Nod and wait to see what else Bucky had to say.

A part of Steve was desperate.  Hopelessly devoted to Bucky.  Wishing for Bucky to close the distance between them and kiss him.  To make it all up to Steve.  To prove that he only wanted Steve.

Another part was warning Steve though.  Reminding him of the heartache that Bucky caused him.  Of all the nights he had cried himself to sleep since finding out that Bucky wasn't as serious about Steve as he had hoped.  That Bucky would just end up breaking his heart all over again.  But the next time would be worse.

"So," Bucky started, looking expectantly at Steve.  Why?  What did that look mean?  What did Bucky want?  To pick up where they left off?  To start over?

 _Wait_ , Steve's brows furrowed.  Was Bucky letting Steve choose?  Choose what they were to each other?  Steve's heart stuttered in his chest, and his gaze dropped down to his lap again.  There was nothing more that Steve wanted than to have what they used to have.  No, not what they used to have.  To have something better.  Something more.  A place to fall.  A person to catch him.

"Friends?"  Steve, instead offered.  Not wanting to get his heart shattered any more than it already was.

A flash of regret washed over Bucky's expression, but he tried to recover fast as he smirked.  Extending his hand to Steve, Bucky agreed, "Friends."

Looking down at Bucky's hand for a brief moment, Steve debated whether he should take Bucky's hand.  Especially since this would be the first time he's touched Bucky in almost two months.  Yet, Steve decided, _what the hell_ , and took Bucky's hand.  Shaking on their agreement.

"So," Bucky prompted holding his own hand once Steve had stopped shaking it.  Biting his own lower lip and smirking over at Steve, Bucky bashfully confessed, "I don't know what to do now."

"Well, what do you do with your other friends?"  Steve innocently asked.  However, when the blush crossed Bucky's face and the brunet purposely averted his gaze, Steve understood immediately because he, himself, had been one of those friends.  Instantly covering his face to hide his own blush, Steve chuckled, "Forget I even asked."

Chuckling, Bucky nodded in agreement.  For a moment, the two just sat there.  Unsure where this was going to go next.  Of course, that didn't stop Bucky from teasing, "Should we kiss and make up now?"

"Oh my god," Steve good-humoredly scoffed.  He took a tissue from the box on the mini fridge and rolled it into a ball before tossing it at Bucky.

Bucky chewed on his lower lip and, a bit solemnly to Steve's ears, admitted, "Sam said you've been hanging out with Brock."

Steve's eyes widened.  He hadn't expected Bucky caring enough to ask.  Let alone sit around and talk about him.  He really hadn't thought about what he would tell Sam or Clint, but he especially didn't know what to tell Bucky.

Of course, when Steve didn't answer, Bucky could figure it out for himself.  Bucky tried to sincerely be pleased for Steve as he said, "That's, uh, that's just great.  I mean it.  I'm happy for you."  Then, because Bucky was Bucky, he teased, "I guess you can thank me later."

"What for?"  Steve scoffed.

"Because," Bucky relaxed a bit in his seat, "You and Brock would still be _enemies_ if I didn't orchestrate that double date."

For so long Steve tried to forget about that double date.  In the beginning of their whatever-they-were, Steve only wanted to focus on him and Bucky and what they had started.  Then it became more about trying to forget about Bucky altogether.

"Yeah," Steve pressed his lips together as he honestly answered, "Thanks."  Keeping to himself just what the _thanks_ was for though in that moment while also allowing Bucky to believe it meant whatever he wanted it to mean.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/726748734-a-place-to-fall-skinny-steve-rogers-and-bucky>

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to write a sequel!
> 
> I just feel like "A Place to Fall" has reached a natural ending to this specific chapter of their lives and will be exploring (1)what's next for these characters (2)how the actions in this story will effect them (3)explore more fluffy/smutty situations for them. Because I -- like most of you -- are not ready to be done with this au and this particular Stucky!
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel though. I had a busy day (had a dentist appointment, had to get my monthly lab work done, my nephew was here for a bit, and I've been thinking about "Endgame" off and on all day [still not over it 😭💁♀️🤐]) and then debating on whether I wanted to officially end "A Place to Fall."
> 
> I did, however, want to let everyone know that, yes, chapter 59 is the conclusion, and I'm writing a sequel!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you, to everyone who read this story. I'm so glad that you have liked it and keep wanting more. It makes it all the more rewarding to write something that, I, myself, would've liked to read! So, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!


End file.
